Muestrame tu arte
by MeimiCaro-chan
Summary: Bella, en una momento de locura, decide dibujar como trabajo para la exposición escolar de arte, tres retratos de Edward Cullen ¡El capitán de Fútbol americano!Pero, para no ser descubierta, usa un nombre artístico, ¿qué pasará?
1. Capítulo 1

Aún me avergonzaba lo que había resultado por dejarme llevar por la imaginación. Había dibujado a Edward Cullen en mi trabajo de exposición para Arte ¡Al capitán de fútbol americano Edward Cullen! Además, esta iba a ser una exposición que se iba a exponer en los pasillos del instituto, así que la vería todo el mundo.

No me quedaba otro remedio que darle los que tenía hechos, ya que el día siguiente era la fecha de entrega, pero ni siquiera podía elegir. Me gustara o no, mis tres mejores cuadros eran en los que había dibujado al atractivo Edward Cullen. Estaba comenzando a cogerle grima al nombre.

En el primer cuadro aparecía Edward otorgando el punto final al último partido del campeonato nacional, completamente victorioso y celestial. En el segundo cuadro él estaba recostado contra un árbol, a la sombre, mientras leía un libro, ``La divina comedia´´ de Dante Alighieri.. Aún recuerdo mi sorpresa cuando le vi leyendo ese libro, no podía denominarlo una lectura fácil precisamente.

En el último, mi favorito, y el que aún estaba sobre el caballete, Edward estaba tocando en el piano de la sala de música una canción con expresión serena. Las luces del anochecer iluminando la escena daban una apariencia nostálgica y endulzante.

Aún después de haber sido yo quien ha pintado el cuadro, no puedo evitar suspirar al mirarlo. ¡Qué poca justicia le hago al Edward real! Probablemente me arrancarán el pelo solo por el hecho de atreverme a dibujarlo y no solo una vez, sino 3 y encima para exposición pública.

Respiré hondo y pensé en una posibilidad que se me había escapado. Me llevaba bien con la profesora Crawn. Mientras le aportara mi trabajo y lo expusiera, no habría ningún problema con ella. Me levanté, guardé mi cuadro en el armario del fondo de la clase y salí corriendo a la sala de profesores.

Solo esperaba que funcionara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.—.-.-.-.-.—.-.—.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente allí estaba, frente a las puertas del instituto de Forks, más nerviosa que nunca.

Aunque había llegado a un acuerdo con la profesora Crawn, no podía evitar que me temblaran las piernas y se me acelerara el corazón.

Por fin me adentré en el pasillo principal, donde se exponían todos los cuadros, y vi un gran grupo aglomerado en una zona. Ese lugar… ¡No podía ser!

- -Me cuesta creer que tú hayas hecho eso.- Susurró a mi lado Angela.

- -¿El qué? - Pregunté sorprendida.

- -Los tres cuadros de Edward Cullen.

- -¿Están a mi nombre?- Susurré aterrada.

- -No, simplemente está a nombre de Ela, pero conozco muy bien tu estilo de dibujo Bella. Además, solo había que quitarle la B a tu nombre artístico para llegar a tu abreviatura. Menos mal que solo tus amigos te llamamos así.

Poco a poco nos fuimos encaminando hacia nuestras taquillas, aunque, para llegar a ellas, teníamos que pasar por el gran grupo de gente que estaba mirando mis cuadros.

- -Dios mío, qué vergüenza…

- -Bella, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, son unos dibujos muy buenos y emotivos. Además, como sigas sonrojándote, la gente comenzará a sospechar.- Me contestó Angela con una sonrisa amigable.

- -Lo intentaré…

De pronto, en medio de la aglomeración de gente, se escuchó una estruendosa risa.

Angela y yo nos giramos sorprendidas. Allí estaban. Jasper Hale, Emmett y Edward Cullen. La estruendosa risa había procedido de Emmett, el mayor de los Cullen. Pese a su gran y musculoso cuerpo, poseía una mirada aniñada endulzada por los rizos oscuros de su cabello, además de su risa inocente.

Luego, conteniendo la risa a duras penas, estaba Jasper. Un muchacho de cabello miel y ojos marrones claros. Casi poseía la misma altura de su amigo Emmett, solo se diferenciaban por cuatro centímetros. Era evidente porqué no paraban de recibir invitaciones del club de baloncesto para que se unieran a ellos pese a que formaban parte del equipo de fútbol americano.

Además, Jasper, era una persona muy tímida y serena. Rara vez se metía en problemas, y, no sé cómo, siempre que había alguno a su alrededor, lograba calmarlo con solo un par de palabras.

Por último estaba Edward. Alto, delgado y elegante. Siempre con el cabello cobrizo revuelto, y una mirada esmeralda rodeada de espesas y largas pestañas que derretía. No solo era bueno en los deportes, sino también en los estudios. Además, hay que admitir que era como ver a un Adonis de carne y hueso. Era imposible que existiera un hombre tan perfecto… No me extrañaba que todo el instituto estuviera tras él.

No podía decir mucho más de los tres ya que solo los conocía de lejos.

En ese momento, sus hermosos ojos miraban sorprendidos mis tres obras mientras su hermano y su amigo no podían aguantar la risa.

- -¡Edward!

Al escuchar esa voz fina y femenina, todo el mundo se hizo a un lado rápidamente.

- -Ahí vienen.- Me susurró Angela en mi oído.

Ciertamente, ahí venía la capitana de las animadoras, Tanya Denali, seguida por sus perritos falderos Jessica y Lauren.

Incluso para las mujeres Tanya poseía una belleza impactante. El cabello largo rubio fresa rizado y unos ojos castaños grandes rodeados por unas largas pestañas. Lo suficientemente alta como para llegar a la mejilla de Edward sin tacones y con un cuerpo de supermodelo. Era bastante superficial, pero también inteligente y…cruel. Diría que ella era una de esas pijas cultas, pero claro, eso era solo ella. Sus perritos falderos entraban en la definición de pijas tontas por completo. Solo se preocupaban por tener buen cuerpo y ser populares.

Rápidamente Tanya se acercó a Edward y le dio un beso en los labios. Era evidente para todo el mundo que no habría sido un beso tan casto si no fuera por lo que había detrás de ella, aunque había algo en la expresión de Edward que llamó mi atención. Seguro que me confundía, no podía ser… asco.

- -¿Desde cuándo posas para esos antisociales de arte?- Preguntó sorprendida.

- -No posé, me he sorprendido tanto o más que tú.- Contestó Edward molesto.

- -No te hace justicia, aunque es bonit…- Cuando estaba a punto de terminar la frase, vio el nombre del artista.- ¡Es una mujer!

- -¿Cómo lo sabes? Es solo un nombre artístico.

- -¿De verdad te gusta pensar eso? No creo que te haga mucha ilusión que un hombre te dibuje en unos cuadros como estos, ¿no?

- -Ciertamente, hay un sentimiento muy profundo en ellos.- Comentó Jasper, tratando de recuperar la calma.

- -Bueno, da igual, es simplemente una exposición de arte, solo me pintó en estos cuadros, tampoco ha cometido un delito capital.- Contestó Edward, tratando de zanjar el asunto.

- -Entonces, ¿te gustan?- Preguntó Emmett curioso.

Edward volvió a mirar mis obras, reflexivo, por lo que se tomó un minuto para contestar. Ese pequeño lapsus de tiempo me pareció eterno y provocó que mi corazón acelerara su ritmo nervioso.

- -Aunque me hace parecer demasiado… perfecto, sí, me gustan mucho.- Contestó.

En ese momento, otra horda de cuchicheos se extendió por todo el pasillo.

- -Vámonos Angela.

MI amiga me miró sorprendida, pero rápidamente comprendió y nos pusimos en marcha a clase.

Debido a que a primera tocaba clase de arte, la profesora no había permitido estar en el pasillo para observar los cuadros del resto. Gracias a eso la clase estaba vacía.

Me senté en mi silla con pesadez, quitándome con rapidez la mochila.

- -Has estado a punto de tener un ataque al corazón.- Me comentó Angela aguantando la risa.

- -¿Un ataque? Pensé que me iba a poner a gritar allí mismo de la impresión. No puedo creer que le guste mi trabajo.

- -Es realmente bueno, creo que todo el mundo pensará que son los mejores, sobretodo el del piano.

- -Tampoco es tan bueno… Pero poco me faltó para morirme de vergüenza tras el comentario de Jasper.

- -Lo sé, te vi.- Me contesta riendo.- Te faltó poco para parecer una guinda, me sorprende que nadie más se diera cuenta.

- -Soy invisible, ¿lo recuerdas? A no ser que lo proclame a los cuatro vientos, no sabrán que lo he hecho yo, y prefiero que no lo sepan.

- -¿Por qué no?

- -Lo preguntas de broma, ¿no? Vendría a por mí una horda de hienas enloquecidas a arrancarme el cabello. Y prefiero tener lo menos posible que ver con Tanya.

- -No pareció molestarle incluso estuvo a punto de decir que eran bonitas.

- -A punto, antes de enterarse de que era una chica. No es ningún secreto como acaban las pobres inocentes que se intentan acercar a Edward y se encuentran su novia.

- -Bueno… ¿y qué piensas hacer?

- -Permanecer en silencio, evidentemente.

- -Sabes que tarde o temprano se sabrá, ¿no?

- -Lo sé.- Contestó después de un suspiro resignado.- Pero ya que Edward le ha quitado importancia, espero que el resto también lo haga.

Estábamos la profesora y yo solas en el departamento de arte y música. Hacía ya rato que había tocado el timbre y todos los alumnos habían salido rápidamente del instituto. Era viernes después de todo.

- -Isabella, me he enamorado de tu último trabajo, es realmente precioso.

- -Muchas gracias, pero no es tan bueno profesora Crawn.

- -Créeme, sí lo es. Les he enviado las tres pinturas a las más importantes escuelas de arte del país como carta de recomendación. - Me dice sonriendo, ante mi cara de sorpresa.

- -Usted ha… ¿QUÉ?

- -Creo que tienes talento Isabella, así que te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.- Contesta mientras apoya su mano en mi hombro, para luego mirar su reloj y alzar la vista sorprendida.- ¡Oh, Dios mío, se me hace tarde! ¿Te importa que continuemos hablando mañana Isabella?

- -No hay problema, supongo que a esta hora me iré a la biblioteca…

- -¿Te importaría hacerme un favor?

- -No, claro, no hay problema.

- -¿Podrías quedarte hasta que venga el profesor de música? Tenía que darle esa carpeta que está sobre la mesa, pero aún no ha llegado y tengo mucha prisa.

- -Claro, supongo que puedo ir haciendo algo aquí…

- -Sí quieres puedes usar mi caballete, el que está al fondo, o coger alguno de mis libros.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle nada, ya había salido corriendo por la puerta y se escuchaban sus pasos resonar contra el granito del suelo.

Inspiré hondo y suspiré… Estas habían sido las semanas más confusas de mi vida. Me quedé observando la habitación durante un buen rato. Las paredes blancas habían recibido la alegría de la profesora y había pintado notas musicales por todos lados. En algunas paredes había copias de cuadros de Picasso y Miguel Ángel, además de una partitura de piano de tres folios enmarcada… Seguro que era idea de la profesora. Las dos paredes laterales estaban llenas de estanterías repletas de libros, cajas y archivadores.

En el centro había una gran mesa de madera caoba con seis sillas del mismo color.

Luego miré mi mochila, donde me esperaban un montón de ejercicios aburridos de trigonometría, y luego al caballete, el cual, con solo verlo, provocaba un montón de nuevas ideas en mi mente.

Finalmente me decidí por el caballete. Después de prepararlo todo y ponerme la camisola llena de pintura que siempre llevaba conmigo, me senté frente a él, pero antes de dar la primera pincelada no pude evitar suspirar un poco deprimida.

- -Aunque todo el mundo me dice que les encantó mi trabajo, pienso igual que Tanya… No le hago ninguna justicia a Edward.- Me dije a mí misma en voz alta.

- -Así que fuiste tú quien me pintó a escondidas.- Dijo una aterciopelada voz a mis espaldas que provocó que le levantara de pronto y me girara, sorprendida y sin palabras.

Frente a mí, apoyado en el marco de la puerta y con una expresión inescrutable, estaba Edward Cullen.

- -Fuiste tú, ¿no? Tú eres Ela.- Me preguntó, comenzando a dar un par de pasos hacia mí.

Tuve que mirar hacia el suelo para poder recuperar el habla que su imponente presencia me había arrebatado.

- -S-sí, fui yo.

- -¿Por qué lo hiciste Ela?

- -No me llamo Ela, es solo un nombre artístico que inventé antes de presentar mi trabajo en esta exposición. - Mientras hablaba, me atreví, recelosa, a mirarle a la cara. Me encontré con un rostro lleno de preguntas brillando en sus ojos. Me deslumbró.

- -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- -¿Completo? - Pregunté aún medio grogi por el poder de su mirada, en la que me encontraba perdida.

- -Completo.- Afirmó con una radiante sonrisa.

- -Isabella Marie Swan, pero mis amigos me llaman Bella.

- -¿Te lo pusieron ellos o lo elegiste tú?

- -Cuando una persona es de confianza le pido que me llame Bella, es como romper las formalidades.- Era increíble como estábamos hablando de forma tan natural, si no estuviera flotando, me echaría a reír.

- -Entonces, ¿puedo llamarte Bella? - Me preguntó, dejándome muda de asombro.

- -S-sí, claro.- Contesté con recelo.

- -Muy bien Bella, ¿y por qué te lo inventaste antes de la exposición?

- -Porque no quería que una manada de fans maníacas me arrancaran el cabello por haberme tomado la confianza de pintarte sin pedirte permiso y encima, que los cuadros no te hicieran justicia.- Contesté con sinceridad.

Edward frunció el ceño ante lo último.

- -¿Qué no me hacen justicia? Me has dibujado de forma que parezco perfecto.

- -Seamos sinceros, no te hacen justicia, que tú seas muy modesto es un caso aparte. Eso sumará una cualidad más por la que tus fans se derretirán.

Él frunció el ceño con más profundidad, incrédulo por mis palabras.

- -Bueno, aún no me has contestado a la primera pregunta.- Comentó cambiando de tema.

- -Sinceramente…- Empecé a decir, pero tuve que tomar varias inspiraciones para tratar de calmar mi agitado corazón.- No lo sé.

- -¿No lo sabes?

- -Es un poco confuso… Cuando la profesora nos avisó de que teníamos que exponer tres dibujos cada uno, empecé muy emocionada, pero ninguno me convencía. Entonces, gracias a un amigo mío, me decidí a ver el partido de la final del campeonato nacional. Cuando te vi allí, ganar el último punto y celebrar la victoria con tu equipo, algo dentro de mí me dijo que debía pintarte, que mi modelo debías ser tú. Después de eso te vi leyendo La Divina Comedia bajo aquel árbol y no me pude resistir a pintarla también. Y, por último…

- -La pintura del piano.

- -Así es. Tengo que admitir que, en aquel momento, la escena me impactó tanto que me quedé sin respiración y, me temblaban tanto las piernas que tuve que agarrarme fuertemente al marco de la puerta para no caerme de rodillas.

- -¿Te asusté? - Preguntó sorprendido.

- -No, todo lo contrario, la escena me pareció tan nostálgica y hermosa que pensé que si daba un paso desaparecerías como un sueño.- Comenté con una risa avergonzada y nerviosa, hundiendo mi mirada en mis manos inquietas.

Noté como mi rostro empezaba a calentarse furiosamente, seguro que estaba tan roja como una fresa.

Después de un par de minutos de silencio, me atreví, vacilante, a mirarle de nuevo a la cara.

Edward era la viva imagen de la inocente curiosidad, por lo que tuve que morderme la lengua para no reírme, aunque si asomó una sonrisa de mis labios cuando miré hacia otro lado.

- -¿Pasa algo?

- -No, nada.

- -Si te estás riendo, será por algo.

- -No me estoy riendo, estoy sonriendo, aunque ganas no me faltan.- Contesté, sorprendida por mi atrevimiento.

- -¿Y por qué?

Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo, y me dieron aún más ganas de reír. Solo pasó un minuto así, pero no pude resistir más la mirada de Edward y comencé a reír.

- -Ahora supongo que sí me lo dirás ¿no?

- -Vale, vale, es tu expresión, ha sido tan repentina que no he podido evitarlo.- Contesté entre jadeos, provocados por la risa.

- -¿Mi expresión?- Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- -Sí. Siempre mantienes una máscara de serenidad y una falsa sonrisa amistosa con todos, así que tu repentina expresión de niño curioso me ha parecido tan inesperada que no he podido evitarlo.

De pronto, su rostro se mostró sorprendido, para luego adquirir una expresión inescrutable.

- -Lo siento, no debería haberme reído….- Me disculpé.- Ni dicho lo último.- Susurré muy bajito, aunque él tenía el oído tan fino que me oyó.

- -Tranquila Bella, no pasa nada, en parte es verdad, aunque me sorprende que una persona que no me conoce de nada se haya dado cuenta. Además, me gusta tu risa, es muy bonita.

Si antes era una fresa, ahora debía ser la viva representación de un incendio.

- -Y eres muy mona cuando te sonrojas.- Comentó con una sonrisa ladeada que me dejó tan deslumbrada como su mirada.

- -¿Qué hacéis aquí chicos? Vaya, eres tú Edward. - Dijo el profesor de música al entrar.

Hasta que escuchamos su voz, no me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos Edward y yo.

Me levanté de un salto y recogí mis cosas con rapidez.

- -Profesor, la señorita Crawn me pidió que me quedara aquí en su lugar porque tenía una cosa muy importante que hacer. Me dijo que tenía que darle esa carpeta.- Dije mientras señalaba la susodicha carpeta. - Ahora debo irme, que tengan un buen fin de semana.

Prácticamente me marché volando de allí, pero claro, cuando estaba a medio camino, aún estaba corriendo y, por supuesto, mi torpeza se hizo presente y me tropecé con mis propios pies.

Espere el impacto pero lo único que noté fue unas manos en mi cintura y un musculoso torso a mi espalda, junto con una respiración acelerada en mi cuello.

- -¿Cómo es posible que te tropieces con tus propios pies en un suelo llano? - Me preguntó una voz aterciopelada y agitada junto a mi oído.

Giré mi rostro y me encontré a escasos centímetros del de Edward. Poco me faltó para que me diera un ataque, pero seguro que mi rostro había vuelto a tornarse de un rojo furioso.

- -Soy especialmente torpe, mejor que no me veas en clase de educación física.

- -Decir eso incita más mi curiosidad, ¿lo sabías? - Me preguntó con esa sonrisa ladina.

Estaba tan cerca que su olor inundaba mis fosas nasales, logrando que me temblaran las piernas. Como siguiera así iba a desmayarme.

- -Quería preguntarte una cosa.

- -P-Pregunta.- Le sugerí nerviosa.

- -Llevo dos semanas observando esos cuadros, preguntándome quién sería la autora y, ahora que por fin te he conocido me gustaría pedirte que me dibujaras.

- -¿Qué te qué? - Casi todo el estupor que me invadía por estar a su lado pasó a segundo plano debido a la sorpresa y me giré por completo para estar frente a frente. Repito, casi todo.

- -Todos esos dibujos los hacías a lo lejos, me gustaría saber qué resultaría si lo haces de cerca.

- -Puedo tardar un poco en dibujarte.

- -No hay problema.

- -¿Y no te importa lo que piensen los demás?

- -No tiene porqué, pero si te sientes incómoda con los cotilleos, podemos quedar en otro lugar.

- -¿Sugieres alguno?

- -Mi casa.

Seguramente mi cara era la viva imagen del asombro. Por muy popular que fuera Edward, solo un par de personas, como Jasper y Rosalie Hale, la novia de Emmentt, conocía donde vivían. Mantenían muy segura su vida privada.

- -¿Seguro qué está bien?

- -Sí, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?

- Bueno… tu casa es como un secreto para todo el instituto.

- No nos gusta que cualquiera venga a nuestra casa. Entonces, ¿te parece bien?

- Esta bien, pero, no sé donde es.

- ¿Mañana estás ocupada?

- ¿Eh? No, en realidad sí, el mes que viene tengo el examen de trimestral de Trigonometría, y no entiendo nada.

- Entonces te iré a buscar mañana y, de paso, te ayudo un poco en trigonometría, ¿qué te parece?

- ¿Vas a enseñarme trigonometría?

- Sí.- Contestó riendo.- Si no te parece mal.

- Yo… no quiero ser ninguna molestia.

- Si te lo he ofrecido es porque no me molesta. Entonces que, ¿aceptas?

Edward me miro a través de sus largas pestañas y tuve que mantener la poca firmeza que me quedaba en el cuerpo para mantenerme en pie.

- Está bien.- Me rendí.

Me levanté temprano, y miré por la ventana. Allí estaba mi monovolumen, pero no el coche patrulla de mi padre. Me sorprendió ver que apenas había más que alguna que otra nube traviesa en el cielo. Hoy iba a hacer un buen día.

Cogí mi neceser y fui directa a la ducha. Deje que el agua caliente relajara mis músculos y que mi champú de fresa me recordara la persona que era, evitando en todo momento recordar lo que tenía que hacer hoy.

Cuando noté como se terminaba el agua caliente, salí rápidamente de la ducha y me puse el albornoz nuevo que me había comprado Renee en mis últimas vacaciones de verano con ella y Phil en Jacksonville. Me peiné y luego me sequé el pelo con el secador.

Después guardé mi peine en el neceser y corrí con él a mi cuarto.

Ya allí me enfrenté al armario y al final de decidí por unos vaqueros, unos botines negros y una blusa azul marino.

Bajé rápidamente a desayunar un tazón de leche caliente con cereales y luego lo fregué y recogí. Al terminar puse la lavadora y empecé a preparar las cosas.

Había quedado a las 10:30 con Edward, eran las 10:25 y le faltaban 15 minutos de programa a la lavadora. Bueno, no creo que fuera tan puntual.

Justo cuando dieron las 10:30 sonó el timbre. Sorprendida, bajé para abrir la puerta y me encontré con Edward sonriéndome, aunque pude detectar un atisbo de sorpresa en su mirada cuando me recorrió rápidamente de arriba a abajo. Iba vestido con un jersey de cuello negro que se pegaba a su musculoso torso y unos vaqueros grises. Como siempre llevaba el pelo alborotado.

- Vaya, eres puntual como un reloj, ¿no Edward?

- En realidad llegué un poco antes, así que aparqué y esperé un poco.

- Vaya… ¿te importaría esperar 5 minutos? Es que puse la lavadora y está a punto de terminar.

- Claro, no es problema.

- Pues… pasa.- Dije, un pelín nerviosa.

- Muchas gracias.- Dijo, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente tras de sí.

- Ven, este es el salón. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- No es necesario, gracias.

- ¿Seguro? ¿Un té o un café, quizás? - Pregunté insegura, preguntándome si estaba siendo muy fastidiosa.

- Te agradecería un café.- Contestó, con una sonrisa calmada.

- Puedes encender la tele si quieres.- Le sugerí mientras caminaba a la cocina.

Cuando volví lo encontré mirando el libro que me había dejado ayer en la mesa cuando vi la hora que era y corrí a preparar la cena.

- Cumbres borrascosas… ¿es de segunda mano?

- No, ¿por? - Pregunté mientras dejaba la bandeja con las dos tazas de café sobre la mesita.

- ¿Cuántas veces te lo has leído para que esté así?

Miré el libro y entendí a que se refería. Mi pobre libro estaba maltratado por el desgaste de haberlo leído tantas veces.

- Unas 14 o 15.

- ¿Exageras verdad?- Me preguntó con incredulidad.

- No, me encanta ese libro, al igual que Orgullo y Prejuicio.

- Pero leerte 14 o 15 veces el mismo libro, ¿no llega un momento en que te aburre?

- Realmente me gusta, siempre me sumerjo en los personajes.

- Eres increíble.- Susurró muy bajito mientras se llevaba la taza de café a los labios, tanto, que dudé que realmente lo hubiera dicho.

Después del café, pasar la ropa a la secadora y limpiar las tazas, nos fuimos en el volvo plateado de Edward, que enseguida me di cuenta que era una de sus cosas favorita, eso, sumado con su gusto por la velocidad.

Al poco rato me di cuenta de por qué la casa era desconocida y tan privada a pesar de ser la familia Cullen tan conocida. Había que pasar por un confuso sendero en medio del monte para acceder a ella, y si no lo conocías bien, era muy fácil perderse, aunque fueras con el coche.

Cuando puso la música, me sorprendí.

- ¿Debussy?

- ¿Lo conoces?- Me preguntó asombrado.

-Sí, esta canción, claro de luna, es una de mis favoritas.

- También una de las mías, me gusta muchísimo tocarla en el piano.

- Escuchar una canción de Debussy en vivo debe ser precioso.

- Si quieres hoy te la enseño.

- ¿De verdad?- Pregunté ilusionada.

- Sí, por supuesto, me alegra que alguien, a parte de mi familia, le guste escuchar música clásica.

- ¿Emmett incluido? - Pregunté divertida.

- Emmett incluido.- Contestó riendo.

- ¿Y Tanya?

- ¿Qué pasa con Tanya?

- Ella es tu novia, ¿no? Así que un interés que ocupa tanto tu vida como es la música…

- Bueno… Aunque es verdad que Tanya es mi novia, no tenemos los mismos gustos musicales. Realmente me agrada contar con una amiga para poder decir estas cosas.- Me contestó con una sonrisa sincera.

Mi corazón tembló y sentí un dolor en el pecho que no comprendí. Si no fuera porque no soy de lágrima fácil, juraría que se me habían humedecido los ojos.

En ese momento llegamos enfrente de la casa de Edward.

- ¡Woaw! - No pude evitar exclamar.

- ¿Te gusta?- Preguntó divertido.

- Es increíble.

Y no exageraba, era una casa grande y luminosa, llena de colores claros. Cuando entramos por el pasillo, estaba a punto de subir una mujer por las escaleras. Era pequeña, con el suave rostro en forma de corazón y el pelo castaño largo. Era increíblemente hermosa.

- Has vuelto muy pronto Edward.- Dijo mirándole.- ¡Oh!- Exclamó sorprendida cuando me vio.

- Fui a buscarla a ella mamá. Ella es Isabella Swan. Bella, ella es mi madre, Esme.

- Hola querida, eres bienvenida.- Me saludo mientras me estrechaba amablemente la mano.

- Muchas gracias señora Cullen.

- Llámame Esme por favor, señora Cullen me hace sentir muy mayor.- Contestó con humor.- ¿Puedo llamarte Bella?

- C-Claro.

- Muy bien. Edward, ¿por qué no le enseñas la casa y le sirves algo de beber? Te veo luego querida, tengo trabajo.

Después de despedirme con un cariñoso gesto con la mano, subió rápida, pero elegantemente, las escaleras.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece si seguimos el consejo de mi madre? Vamos acompáñame.

El primer sitio que vimos fue el salón, donde estaba la televisión y el piano. En los grandes sofás beis que había frente a la televisión de plasma, estaban sentados Rosalie , Emmett, Alice y Jasper.

Nada más poner un pie en el salón todos nos miraron con la sorpresa marcada en el rostro.

- Hola.- Saludé nerviosa.

Alice, la hermana de Edward y Emmett, y la novia de Jasper, se levantó del sofá y se acercó a mí con una sonrisa. Era pequeña, unos centímetros más baja que yo, y con una figura fina y esbelta. Tenía el pelo negro corto dirigido a cientos de direcciones y unos ojos expresivos y grandes. ¿Había algún gen especial en esa familia para que todos fueran tan hermosos?

- Encantada, soy Alice, seremos grandes amigas.- Me saludó con alegría, dándome un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

Aunque me sorprendió, el hecho de saber que Alice me aceptaba así desde el principio me hizo muy feliz.

- Yo también lo espero Alice, me llamo Isabella, pero puedes llamarme Bella.- Le contesté sonriendo cuando nos separamos.

- Yo soy Rosalie, encantada de conocerte Bella.- Se presentó sonriente, aún sentada en el sofá.

SI tuviera que definir a Rosalie como un ser mítico sería, definitivamente, Afrodita. Poseía una belleza y elegancia sin par. Ciertamente los gemelos Hale también tenían ese gen en su sangre.

- Yo soy Emmett.- Se presentó el hermano mayor de Edward. Me sorprendió aún más que Alice ya que, me dio un gran abrazo de oso que me levantó varios centímetros del suelo.

- Em, suéltala, la estás aplastando.- Le regaño Edward.

- Emmett, también estoy muy feliz de conocerte pero creo que necesito respirar.- Le dije con voz ahogada.

Entonces me soltó y Edward me tuvo que coger para no caerme.

- Perdona a mi hermano Bella, lo hemos malacostumbrado.- Se disculpó Edward.

Escuché un par de risas detrás.

- Estoy bien, tranquilo, solo tengo que recobrar el aire.- Contesté riendo.- Emmett, si, por casualidad, me vuelves a dar un abrazo de estos, avísame antes para coger aire.

- Por mí hecho, aunque ha sido muy divertido verte con la cara azul.- Dijo riendo.

- Bueno, yo también me alegro de conocerte Bella, soy Jasper.

- Encantada de conocerte Jasper.

- Bueno, voy a continuar enseñándole la casa a Bella, ahora volvemos.- Se despidió Edward, guiándome de nuevo a la entrada para subir las escaleras.

Cuando llegué a las escaleras me impactó la naturalidad con la que había hablado con todos.

- Tu familia es muy agradable.

- A veces incluso demasiado.- Me contestó con una expresión agria, como si se hubiera comido una lima.

Me enseñó todo el segundo y el tercer piso, aunque a la única habitación privada a la que entramos fue a la suya.

La única pared que había la recorría una gran estantería blanca llena de discos de música y libros, y un equipo de música en el centro. En los otros dos lados le la habitación no había paredes sino ventanales y una gran cama de edredones dorados con dosel, estaba apoyada contra el que estaba frente a la puerta, mientras junto al otro ventanal había un diván negro.

- Tienes una habitación preciosa…

- Gracias, la decoró mi madre basándose en mis gustos.

- Definitivamente te conoce bien. Bueno, ¿dónde quieres que te dibuje?

- ¿Dónde te parece mejor?

- Hay tres sitios que estarían muy bien, pero no sé cual es mejor… ¿Te importaría posar para tres cuadros en lugar de uno?

- ¿No te molesta dibujarme tantas veces?

- ¡Qué va! Por si no te has dado cuenta, adoro pintar.

- Entonces… ¿qué quieres que haga?

- Recuéstate en ese diván. Como la luz entra justo detrás de ti, quedará perfecto.

Rápidamente saqué el lienzo del maletín grande en el que lo tenía y empecé con el boceto. Estuvimos allí hablando durante horas mientras yo dibujaba, hasta que entró Alice en compañía de Jasper.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? - Preguntó Alice curiosa, en realidad, con la misma expresión de curiosidad que le había visto a Edward ayer, por lo que no pude evitar reírme.

- ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó confusa.

- Lo siento, solo es que ayer Edward hizo esa misma expresión y fue muy una situación muy cómica. Y ahora veo que viene de familia.- Le explico entre risas. - Bueno, estaba dibujando a Edward.

- ¿Dibujándole? - Preguntó ella acercándose al lienzo.- ¡Qué bonito!

- Esta es la segunda persona que te dibuja este mes, ¿no Edward? - Preguntó Jasper con un brillo de sospecha en la mirada.

- En realidad, la primera.- Le contestó sonriendo con una mirada cargada de confidencialidad.

Me pareció escucharle a Jasper un Lo sabía, pero lo dijo tan bajito que no le escuché bien.

- Oye, Bella.- Me llamó Alice.- ¿Te importaría dibujarnos un día a Jasper y a mí?

- Claro que no Alice, me encantaría.

- ¡Genial! Entonces os dejamos solos, ya hemos recargado suficiente las pilas como para soportar otra hora del… amor de Rosalie y Em.

Después de coger a Jasper de la mano, se fueron de la habitación.

- Es sorprendente la vitalidad que tiene.

- Yo también me sorprendo. Es increíble que se mueva tanto con lo pequeñita que es ese duende. Y será mejor que no la veas en un día de compras.

Al escuchar la última palabra, no pude evitar poner cara de asco, lo que provocó una fuerte risa por parte de Edward.

- ¿Qué pasa?

-No me gustan las compras.

- Ya lo he notado.- Contestó, aún riéndose.

- Por cierto, ¿a qué se refería con…?

- ¿Lo de Rosalie y Em? Bueno, digamos que no les importa demostrar su amor físico y son bastante… cariñosos.

- Ah… vale.- Contesté sin palabras.- Recuérdame que no esté allí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Te has dado cuenta que se me nota muchísimo cuando me avergüenzo, ¿verdad?

- Es un poco complicado no darse cuenta de eso.

-Pues digamos que el… afecto público me da bastante vergüenza. Así que probablemente parezca un tomate. Además, nunca he estado con alguien como para no ponerme nerviosa.- Lo último lo dije en un susurro, por lo que creo que no lo escuchó.

- Más bien diría una fresa.- Me corrigió riéndose.

- ¿Una fresa? ¿Lo dices por mi champú? - Le pregunté recordando que ayer había estado lo suficientemente cerca de mí como para oler mi cabello.

- En parte.- Contestó con una sonrisa pícara.

Esa sonrisa que se había vuelto mi favorita.

Así pasaron dos semanas. Por insistencia de Alice y Em, acabé yendo la mayoría de días, aunque solo me rendí cuando Edward también colaboró.

Accedí a cambio de algo. En el instituto debían fingir no conocerme. Se revelaron mucho contra la idea, pero logré convencerles.

Estoy segura que Rosalie y Alice sospechaban el principal motivo por el cual lo quería mantener en secreto. Tanya.

No le tenía temor a lo que pudiera hacerme, pero sí a lo que pensaran los Cullen y los Hale de mí. Después de todo, ella era la novia de Edward.

También, aunque no quería recordarlo, Tanya y yo habíamos sido amigas cuando yo venía a Forks en verano, pero en el último que estuve en Forks, Tanya me humilló de una forma tan horrible que ni siquiera imaginé que una niña como ella sería capaz. No había posible conversación sociable entre nosotras dos.

Aunque claro, como había pasado tanto tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro, solo recordaba el mote que me había puesto de pequeña, Isa. Lo odiaba. Desde que empezó a llamarme así, comencé a llamarla Tantan.

Además, en esas dos semanas había descubierto algo que preferiría no haber hecho. Estaba completamente enamorada de Edward. Ahora podía comprender por qué esa necesidad de dibujarle, de verle sonreír, la alegría que me invadía cuando me abrazaba, aunque solo fuera como un amigo, y el dolor que me atravesaba el corazón cuando lo veía triste.

Una tarde, mientras terminaba el dibujo de Edward en el piano, escuché de pronto una voz fina gritar.

- ¡Edward!

Nos giramos todos a la vez a la puerta y la vimos aparecer sonriente, aunque la sonrisa se le borró del rostro cuando me vio.

- ¿Quién es ella?- Exigió saber.

- Soy Isabella Swan.- Contesté rápido, a la vez que me ponía de pie.

- A ti te he visto con los de arte… Isabella… ¡tú eres Ela!- Exclamó con la furia relampagueando en sus ojos.

- ¡Vaya eres más lista de lo que creía! Qué pena que no uses tu inteligencia para lo que deberías Tantan.

- ¿Tantan? ¿Pero quién te has…? ¿Isa?

- ¡Tachán! Llevamos 2 años en el mismo instituto.

Los demás miraban la escena incrédulos.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?

- Yo le pedí que viniera.- Interrumpió Edward, colocándose a mi lado.

- ¿Y se puede saber para qué?

- Quería que me dibujara.

- ¿Cómo? En esos cuadros era evidente que ella sentía algo por ti. Estás saliendo conmigo, ¿recuerdas? ¿Cómo te atreves a invitarla y encima no decirme nada?

- Tú no tienes ningún poder en mi vida privada Tanya.

- ¿Qué no tengo qué? ¡Soy tu novia!

- Una novia no se acuesta con medio equipo de baloncesto mientras su novio está en el campeonato nacional, así que creo que tú y yo no somos nada.

- ¡Te lo ha dicho ella! ¿Verdad? - Exclamó, totalmente fuera de sí, mientras me apuntaba con el dedo.- ¡Maldita zorra!

Antes de que nadie pudiera evitarlo, prácticamente se abalanzó sobre mí y me dio un bofetón que me giró la cara y me obligó a aguantarme en el piano para no caerme.

¿Esta chica era animadora o boxeadora! ¡Vaya fuerza!

Cuando estaba a punto de arremeter el siguiente golpe, Edward la paró sujetándola de las manos con fuerza.

- Em, sujétala, Alice, llama a su casa para que sus padres vengan a recogerla.

Mientras sentaban a Tanya en el sofá y trataban de mantenerla quieta, Edward me llevó a su cuarto para mirarme la mejilla.

Cuando entramos en su habitación, me sentó en su cama y fue a buscar el botiquín en el cuarto de baño.

- Edward, no es para tanto.- Le dije cuando volvió.

- Te acaba de abofetear y se te está hinchando, así que sí es para tanto.- Me contestó con el rostro inescrutable.

Después de aplicarme la pomada con la ligereza del aleteo de un colibrí, se sentó a mi lado y hundió el rostro entre sus manos.

- Lo siento Bella.

- ¿El qué?

- No debería haberle sacado a Tanya un tema como este ahora, no habría acabado así si no lo hubiera hecho. Me pudo el hecho de que llevo un mes queriendo romper con ella y que te estaba atacando. Lo siento.- Me explicó hablando rápidamente, como solía hablar cuando se ponía nervioso.

- Probablemente me habría pegado igual de no haberlo hecho, después de todo ella y yo no acabamos muy bien.

Me dirigió una mirada interrogante.

- Te prometo que te lo contaré en otra ocasión.- Le contesté con una sonrisa, aunque tuve que borrarla rápidamente por el fuerte dolor en mi mejilla.

Estuve a punto de llevar mis manos a ella, pero Edward las detuvo entre las suyas.

- No me puedo perdonar que te haya hecho eso. Debería haberte protegido.- Susurró con voz triste y los ojos cerrados.

Solté una de mis manos de su agarre para rozar, con gesto tímido, su rostro.

- No estés triste.

Cuando aparté la mano y la dejé caer sobre mi vientre, Edward abrió los ojos y se acercó lentamente a mí.

Cuando besó mi frente poco me faltó para dejar de respirar. Luego besó mis mejillas, mi mentón y mis muñecas.

- ¿Edward qué…?- Intenté preguntar con voz trémula, pero en ese momento me besó la nariz con ternura.

- Bella.- Comenzó a susurrarme mirándome a través de sus pestañas.- Te quiero.

- ¿Estoy soñando verdad? Aunque me cuesta creerlo, pero yo no tengo tanta imaginación.

- No estás soñando.

Y llevó mi mano hacia su corazón que latía tan acelerado como el mío. En ese momento fui consciente de la realidad. ¿Realmente Edward acababa de decirme qué…?

- Repítelo por favor- Le pedí. Edward entendió rápidamente lo que quería decir.

- Te quiero.

- Otra vez.

- Te quiero.

- Otra vez.- Le volví a pedir con lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas, sin poder creerme que esto fuera real.

- Te quería, te quiero y te querré siempre.- Me dijo mientras lamía mis lágrimas y volvía a besar mis párpados.

Luego descendió hacia mis labios y murmuró mi nombre entre besos.

Por mi parte fue un poco torpe, ya que era la primera vez que besaba a alguien, aunque esperaba que él no lo notara. Traté de seguir su ritmo y pude notar la sonrisa de Edward contra mis labios.

Cuando nos separamos exigiendo aire, juntamos nuestras frentes.

- Cuando dijiste que nunca habías tenido una relación, no pensé que tampoco habías besado a nadie. - Me dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¡Tú me escuchaste!- Le recriminé, totalmente avergonzada, tratando e ocultar mi rostro entre mis manos, pero él me lo impidió.

- No te avergüences, en realidad, soy muy feliz por ello.- Contestó mientras me abrazaba, hundiendo su cara entre mi pelo. - Ahora realmente he comprobado lo que sospechaba.

- ¿El qué? - Le pregunté confusa, con la cabeza descansando en su pecho.

- Qué no solo hueles como una fresa.

Ante mi furiosos sonrojo… de color fresa, se estuvo riendo un buen rato con la cabeza aún hundida entre mi pelo.

Al parecer, no es un mal inicio para una historia de amor, pero Edward todavía me debe unas cuantas clases de Trigonometría.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué os pareció? Este es el primer fic que hago de Crepúsculo, por lo que estaba un poco nerviosa jajajajaja.

Espero que os haya gustado y vuestros reviews. Estoy pensando hacer un EPOV de este capítulo, ¿qué os parece la idea?

Cuidaos mucho.

Muchos besos y abrazos.


	2. Capítulo 2

Recorrí los pasillos, sumido en mis pensamientos, acompañado de Em y Jazz. Aún me costaba creer que Tanya hubiera sido capaz de hacerme eso. Sé que no éramos una pareja perfecta, en realidad, era una relación bastante superficial, ni siquiera sentía nada por ella, pero de ahí a engañarme montando una orgía con el equipo de baloncesto Nunca la creí capaz de eso.

Cuando me propuso salir juntos, pensé que no era mala idea, los dos estábamos solos y, además, yo estaba recorriendo esa etapa bastante carnal, podría decirse. Pero ahora que estaba enamorado de otra, esa decisión me estaba constando horrores mantenerla. Pero ahora, aunque no tuviera ninguna oportunidad con ella, podía ser libre de la trampa en la que se había convertido Tanya.

- Hey Ed, mira eso.- Me comentó Jazz, dándome un ligero codazo en las costillas para alejarme de mis pensamientos.

Justo cuando me giré pude percibir la risa contenida de Jasper y la no tan contenida de mi hermano. Pero perdí por completo el interés por ellos dos cuando vi lo que tenía frente a mí.

Tres cuadros, y en los tres aparecía dibujado yo. En el primer cuadro podía reconocer fácilmente la escena, al igual que los demás, ya que era el último partido del campeonato. El segundo me sorprendió. El autor había dibujado incluso el título de libro en letras doradas, igual que el que había estado leyendo yo en aquella ocasión, y el tercero me dejó mudo. En ese lienzo estaba tocando el piano. Aún podía recordar la escena a la perfección. Estaba a punto de terminar la melodía que había compuesto para ella, tan profundamente metido en las notas que, al parecer, no me había dado cuenta que alguien se había quedado observándome con la suficiente atención como para recrear hasta el último detalle.

La principal diferencia entre la realidad y la fantasía, es que estos preciosos cuadros me hacían parecer un ser mítico, como un ángel con luz propia.

- ¡Edward!- Escuché como me llamaba esa voz fina y femenina, que ahora me causaba arcadas.

Ahí venían, Tanya, Laurent y Jessica. Tanya, como siempre, con su escultural figura iba caminando como una gata. Nunca hasta ahora me había parado a pensar que esos sensuales movimientos podían ser a propósito.

Rápidamente, y antes de yo poder esquivarla con un poco de educación inmerecida, se acercó a mí y besó mis labios con pasión.

Sentí las fuertes ganas de vomitar atravesarme la garganta, por lo que la aparté con toda la delicadeza posible y una sonrisa fingida, dejándolo todo en un casto beso.

- ¿Desde cuándo posas para esos antisociales de arte? - Me preguntó sorprendida, fijándose con detenimiento en los cuadros a mi espalda.

- No posé, me he sorprendido tanto o más que tú.- Contesté molesto por su comentario, aunque supongo que no lo suficiente como para que fuera perceptible.

-No te hace justicia, aunque es bonit - Cuando estaba a punto de terminar la frase, se fijó algo que había pasado inadvertido para mí, la firma, Ela.- ¡Es una mujer!

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Es solo un nombre artístico.

- ¿De verdad te gusta pensar eso? No creo que te haga mucha ilusión que un hombre te dibuje en unos cuadros como estos, ¿no?

- Ciertamente, hay un sentimiento muy profundo en ellos.- Comentó a mi lado Jazz, tratando de recuperar la calma, pero con el brillo de humor aún en los ojos.

- Bueno, da igual, es simplemente una exposición de arte, solo me pintó en estos cuadros, tampoco ha cometido un delito capital.- Contesté, tratando de poner punto y final al asunto.

- Entonces, ¿te gustan? - Me preguntó Em con curiosidad.

Volví a mirar los cuadros, pensativo, antes de contestar.

- Aunque me hace parecer demasiado perfecto, sí, me gustan mucho.- Contesté al fin.

Antes de responder a más preguntas, decidí irme de allí. Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo hacia mi primera clase, pude sentir la mirada punzante de Tanya clavada en mi espalda.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Caminé despacio a través del largo pasillo beis y rojo. Debía encontrarme con el profesor de música debido a una futura presentación que se pensaba realizar.

Cuando llegué, no sé porqué, me semi escondí tras la puerta al ver a la persona que estaba en su interior. Era imposible realmente, en ese pequeño departamento, con el caballete frente a sí estaba Isabella, mi Isabella.

Lo sé, era un poco egocéntrico llamarla ``mi Isabella´´ cuando ni siquiera me conocía, pero no podía evitarlo, llevaba tanto tiempo enamorado de ella. Esa era la única fantasía que me permitía en mi cabeza plantada con firmeza en el suelo. El hilo de mis pensamientos se detuvo cuando la escuché hablar.

- Aunque todo el mundo me dice que les encantó mi trabajo, pienso igual que Tanya No le hago ninguna justicia a Edward.- Se dijo a si misma en voz alta.

Dios mío, Isabella era ¡Ela!

Me obligue a respirar hondo para calmar mi corazón inquieto y pensar con racionalidad en la situación.

Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta con despreocupación antes de hablar.

- Así que fuiste tú quien me pintó a escondidas.

Se giró rápidamente hacia mí, con el rostro teñido por la sorpresa.

- Fuiste tú, ¿no? Tú eres Ela.- Pregunté con fingida calma mientras daba un par de pasos al frente.

Apartó la vista de mí, inquieta, antes de contestar.

- S-sí, fui yo.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Ela?- Le pregunté. Aunque sabía perfectamente que ese no era su nombre, resultaría extraño que la llamara Isabella.

- No me llamo Ela, es solo un nombre artístico que inventé antes de presentar mi trabajo en esta exposición.- Murmuró con timidez, mientras alzaba la cabeza de nuevo hacia mí, con lentitud, y su rostro cobraba otra vez un tinte de asombro que esta vez no entendí.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- ¿Completo?

- Completo.- Afirmé mientras una sonrisa invadía mis labios. Esa chica estaba resultando mucho más encantadora de lo que creía.

- Isabella Marie Swan, pero mis amigos me llaman Bella.

El descubrir ese diminutivo me sorprendió un poco.

- ¿Te lo pusieron ellos o lo elegiste tú?

- Cuando una persona es de confianza le pido que me llame Bella, es como romper con las formalidades.

- Entonces, ¿puedo llamarte Bella? - Le pregunté, asombrado por mi atrevimiento y, al parecer, ella también.

- S-sí, claro.

- Muy bien Bella, ¿y por qué te lo inventaste antes de la exposición?

- Porque no quería que una manada de fans maníacas me arrancaran el cabello por haberme tomado la confianza de pintarte sin pedirte permiso y , encima, que los cuadros no te hicieran justicia.- Contestó con expresión sincera y inocente.

No pude evitar fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué no me qué ?

- ¿Qué no me hacen justicia? Me has dibujado de forma que parezco perfecto.

- Seamos sinceros, no te hacen justicia, que tú seas muy modesto es un caso aparte. Eso sumará una cualidad más por la que tus fans se derretirán.

Esta vez fruncí el ceño con más profundidad, incrédulo. Poco más y me convertía en un Adonis o en un ser mitológico similar. Aunque, quizás fuera por mi forma de ser egoísta, en el fondo se sentían bien sus palabras.

Era un poco extraño, me habían dicho ese tipo de cosas varias veces y nunca me habían proporcionado otra cosa más que vergüenza, aunque también había que admitir que esas personas no se expresaban muy dejémoslo en bien para no denigrarlas. Pero con Bella era diferente, quizás porque sus palabras no estaban vacías.

Por su expresión, me di cuenta que no conseguía nada atacando el tema más que encontrarme con una pared que no sabía como escalar aún, asi que decidí que era mejor cambiar de tema.

- Bueno, aún no me has contestado a la primera pregunta.

- Sinceramente - Empezó, pero paró para tomar aire mientras sus mejillas volvían a ruborizarse.- No lo sé.

- ¿No lo sabes?

- Es un poco confuso Cuando la profesora nos avisó de que teníamos que exponer tres dibujos cada uno, empecé muy emocionada, pero ninguno me convencía. Entonces, gracias a un amigo mío, me decidí a ver el partido de la final del campeonato nacional. Cuando te vi allí, ganar el último punto y celebrar la victoria con tu equipo, algo dentro de mí me dijo que debía pintarle, que mi modelo debías ser tú. Después de eso te vi leyendo La Divina Comedia bajo aquel árbol y no me pude resistir a pintarla también. Y, por último

- La pintura del piano.

- Así es. Tengo que admitir que, en aquel momento, la escena me impactó tanto que me quedé sin respiración y, me temblaban tanto las piernas que tuve que agarrarme fuertemente al marco de la puerta para no caerme de rodillas.

- ¿Te asusté?- Pregunté sorprendido.

- No, todo lo contrario, la escena me pareció tan nostálgica y hermosa que pensé que si daba un paso desaparecerías como un sueño.- Comentó con una risa nerviosa.

Rápidamente su rostro se sonrojo de un delicioso color fresa. Estaba absolutamente encantadora y deliciosa.

No podía evitar preguntarme que estaría pasando por esa cabecita, no podía evitar sentir una fascinación extraña por Bella, era como si mi mente y mi corazón quisieran llenarse de ella.

Lentamente se giró hacia mí y, tras su sonrisa repentina, pude ver en sus expresivos ojos chocolates un humor escondido que me intrigó.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No, nada.

- Si te estás riendo, será por algo.

- No me estoy riendo, estoy sonriendo, aunque ganas no me faltan.- Contestó divertida.

- ¿Y por qué?

Me miró por el rabillo del ojo, tratando de contenerse, pero al cabo de un minuto no pudo aguantar más y acabó riendo. Como no es de extrañar, su risa también me fascinó, era musical y muy dulce.

- Ahora supongo que sí me lo dirás, ¿no?

- Vale, vale, es tu expresión, ha sido tan repentina que no he podido evitarlo.

- ¿Mi expresión?- Pregunté confuso.

- Sí. Siempre mantienes una máscara de serenidad y una falsa sonrisa amistosa con todos, así que tu repentina expresión de niño curioso me ha parecido tan inesperada que no he podido evitarlo.

¿Cómo era posible? Nunca habíamos hablado antes, ¿cómo podía ver a través de mí con esa facilidad?

- Lo siento, no debería haberme reído, ni dicho lo último. - Susurró muy bajito, pero tenía buen oído y pude escucharlo con claridad.

- Tranquila Bella, no pasa nada, en parte es verdad, aunque me sorprende que una persona que no me conoce de nada se haya dado cuenta. Además, me gusta tu risa, es muy bonita.

Repentinamente su rostro se tornó de un furioso rojo mientras me miraba. Estaba totalmente prendado de ella.

- Y eres muy mona cuando te sonrojas.- Comenté sonriendo.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí chicos? Vaya, eres tú Edward.- Dijo el profesor de música al entrar.

Sorprendentemente, yo, una persona que siempre mantenía el control sobre mí mismo, me había dejado llevar y estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Bella para estirar ligeramente el brazo para tocarla.

Ella se levantó de un salto, recogiendo todo con una rapidez un tanto confusa.

- Profesor, la señorita Crawn me pidió que me quedara aquí en su lugar porque tenía una cosa muy importante que hacer. Me dijo que tenía que darle esa carpeta. Dijo mientras la señalaba,. Ahora debo irme, que tengan un buen fin de semana.

Prácticamente se esfumó de allí y todo había ocurrido tan rápido que me costaba reaccionar.

- ¿Edward? - Me llamó el profesor, tratando de llamar mi atención.- ¿Te parece si hablamos sobre la presentación?

- Lo siento profesor, acabo de recordar que tengo algo muy importante que hacer, le prometo que mañana ya tendré una lista de las actividades que creo que deberíamos hacer.- Contesté nervioso, mientras salía corriendo por el pasillo.

Mientras salía del departamento pude escuchar como el profesor decía `` Esta juventud y sus hormonas ´´. Me avergonzó un poco el comentario. Pero lo que sentía po Bella era mucho más que eso, muchísimo más. Cuando me había enamorado de ella en el pasado, pensé que solo era interés, muy curioso, es cierto, pero no más que eso, una chica que llamaba poderosamente mi atención. Pero con el tiempo esa idea se había ido derrumbando, y sabía que sentía algo por ella. Después de hablar con ella, algo en mi corazón había encontrado a su lugar. No solo sentía algo por ella, la quería, la amaba. Era ella. Era Bella.

Por fin la vi, corriendo por el solitario pasillo, cuando repentinamente se tropezó con sus propios pies y estuve a punto de caerse. Pero yo la detuve y la sujeté contra mí, quizás un poco más cerca de lo necesario, disfrutando de su aroma.

- ¿Cómo es posible que te tropieces con tus propios pies en un suelo llano?- Le pregunté junto al oído, con la respiración aún acelerada.

Giró suavemente su rostro en mi dirección, quedando a ligeros centímetros del mío. Su rostro volvió a teñirse de un dulce color fresa que me produjo un indescriptible placer. Sabía que debía ser por el ejercicio, pero no podía evitar agradarme la pequeña posibilidad de que fuera por mí.

- Soy especialmente torpe, mejor que no me veas en clase de Educación Física.

- Decir eso incita más mi curiosidad, ¿lo sabías?- Le pregunté sonriendo, divertido por la situación. - Quería preguntarte una cosa.

- P-Pregunta.

- Llevo dos semanas observando esos cuadros, preguntándome quién sería la autora y, ahora que por fin te he conocido me gustaría pedirte que me dibujaras.

- ¿Qué te qué? - Preguntó incrédula.

- Todos esos dibujos los hacías a lo lejos, me gustaría saber qué resultaría si lo haces de cerca.

- Puedo tardar un poco en dibujarte.

- No hay problema.

- ¿Y no te importa lo que piensen los demás?

¿Importarme? Iba a poder estar cerca de la mujer que amaba, ni se me había pasado por la mente los demás.

- No tiene porqué, pero si te sientes incómoda con los cotilleos, podemos quedar en otro lugar.

- ¿Sugieres alguno?

- Mi casa.

La sentí ponerse tensa entre mis brazos y mirarme fijamente sin palabras.

- ¿Seguro que está bien? - Preguntó dudosa.

- Sí, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?

- Bueno tu casa es como un secreto para todo el instituto.

- No nos gusta que cualquiera venga a nuestra casa. Entonces, ¿te parece bien?

- Está bien, pero, no sé dónde es.

- ¿Mañana estás ocupada?

- ¿Eh? No, en realidad sí, el mes que viene tengo el examen trimestral de Trigonometría, y no entiendo nada.

- Entonces te iré a buscar mañana y, de paso, te ayudo un poco en trigonometría, ¿qué te parece?

- ¿Vas a enseñarme trigonometría?- Me preguntó con estupefacción. Diría que hoy es el día que más nos hemos sorprendido ambos en un período tan corto de tiempo.

- Sí.- Contesté riendo.- Si no te parece mal.

- Yo no quiero ser ninguna molestia.

- Si te lo he ofrecido es porque no me molesta. Entonces que, ¿aceptas?

La miré, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que dijera que sí.

- Está bien.

Me levanté más temprano de lo usual, inquieto y deseando que fueran ya las 10:30.

Me duché y me vestí con rapidez, pero luego decidí desayunar más lentamente. No ganaba nada estando listo a las nueve. Al terminar, fui a mi cuarto de nuevo y me senté a leer `` La Divina Comedia´´. Al coger el libro no pude evitar sonreír. Me costó un poco concentrarme en la lectura y, cuando por fin se hicieron las diez, salí corriendo de camino al coche.

Gracias a mi velocidad llegué en quince minutos. Estuve escuchando una emisora de clásicos hasta que se hizo la hora.

A los pocos minutos de tocar el timbre, Bella me abrió la puerta. Me quedé embobado al observarla. Verla con esa blusa azul marino era un pecado, estaba absolutamente exquisita.

- Vaya, eres puntual como un reloj, ¿no Edward?

- En realidad llegué un poco antes, así que aparqué y esperé un poco.

- Vaya ¿te importaría esperar 5 minutos? Es que puse la lavadora y está a punto de terminar.

- Claro, no es problema.

- Pues pasa.- Me ofreció tímidamente, dando un paso hacia atrás.

- Muchas gracias.- Le agradecí a la par que cerraba la puerta.

- Ven, este es el salón. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No es necesario, gracias.

- ¿Seguro? ¿Un té o un café, quizás? .- Preguntó dudosa.

- Te agradecería un café.- Le contesté con una sonrisa, tratando de aliviar el tenso ambiente.

- Puedes encender la tele si quieres.- Me insinuó mientras caminaba hacia una habitación que supuse que sería la cocina.

Observé de hito en hito la habitación, y me percaté de un maltratado libro que estaba sobre la mesa. Lo cogí con cuidado y leí el título.

- Cumbres borrascosas

Después escuché el sonido de los pasos suaves de Bella y le pregunté.

- Cumbres borrascosas ¿es de segunda mano?

- No, ¿por?

- ¿Cuántas veces te lo has leído para que esté así?

Entonces, cruzó una mirada de entendimiento por su rostro.

- Unas 14 o 15 veces.

- ¿Exageras verdad? - Le pregunté escéptico.

- No, me encanta ese libro, al igual que Orgullo y Prejuicio.

- Pero leerte 14 o 15 veces el mismo libro, ¿no llega un momento en qué te aburre?

-Realmente me gusta, siempre me sumerjo en los personajes.

- Eres increíble.- Susurré, más para mi mismo que para ella. ¿Había algo en ella qué no me deslumbrara?

Después de terminar con rapidez sus quehaceres, nos fuimos velozmente en mi coche. Abrí las ventanillas, ya que podía sentirse en la piel el calor del sol, extraño en Forks.

Aunque el silencio entre nosotros no era incomodo, más bien todo lo contrario, suavemente apacible, decidí encender la mini cadena.

Nada más escucharse las primeras notas, se giró hacia mí con asombro.

- ¿Debussy?

- ¿Lo conoces? - Le pregunté yo, aún más sorprendido.

- Sí, esta canción, claro de luna, es una de mis favoritas.

- También una de las mías, me gusta muchísimo tocarla en el piano.

- Escuchar una canción de Debussy en vivo debe ser precioso.- Me dijo con los ojos brillando y un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas debido a la emoción.

Tuve que morderme la lengua para no decir que la preciosa era ella.

- Si quieres hoy te la enseño.

- ¿De verdad?- Preguntó ilusionada.

¿Cómo una persona con una mente que me resultaba tan enigmática podía ser tan expresiva?

- Sí, por supuesto, me alegra que alguien, a parte de mi familia, le guste escuchar música clásica.

- ¿Emmett incluido?- Preguntó divertida.

- Emmett incluido.- Contesté riendo.

- ¿Y Tanya? - Preguntó con un tono más serio.

- ¿Qué pasa con Tanya? - Pregunté yo a mi vez, receloso. No era un tema que me alegrara.

- Ella es tu novia, ¿no?- El pensamiento `` Por favor, no me lo recuerdes´´ Retumbó en toda mi mente.-Así que un interés que ocupa tanto tu vida como la música

- Bueno Aunque es verdad que Tanya es mi novia.- contesté con un regusto acido en la boca.- no tenemos los mismos gustos musicales. Realmente me agrada contar con una amiga para poder decir estas cosas.

Entonces aparqué y pude escuchar la sorpresa de Bella.

- ¡Woaw!

- ¿Te gusta?- Cuestioné divertido.

- Es increíble.

Le indiqué el camino de entrada y cuando entramos nos encontramos con mi madre subiendo las escaleras.

- Has vuelto muy pronto Edward.- Me dijo con sospecha antes de darse cuenta de la presencia de Bella, la cual parecía estar encogida, de la vergüenza quizás.- ¡Oh!

- Fui a buscarla a ella mamá. Ella es Isabella Marie Swan. Bella, ella es mi madre, Esme.

- Hola querida, eres bienvenida.- La saludó mientras estrechaba la mano de Bella.

- Muchas gracias señora Cullen.

- Llámame Esme por favor, señora Cullen me hace sentir muy mayor.- Contestó mi madre con humor.- ¿Puedo llamarte Bella?

- C-claro.

- Muy bien. Edward, ¿por qué no le enseñas la casa y le sirves algo de beber? Te veo luego querida, tengo trabajo.

Antes de marcharse corriendo por las escaleras me dirigió una discreta mirada de ¿aprobación? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Ya se había dado cuenta? ¡Típico de Esme!

- Bueno, ¿qué te parece si seguimos el consejo de mi madre? Vamos, acompáñame.

Primero entramos en el salón, dónde estaban todos, Rose, Em, Jazz y Alice. Cuando estuvimos en un punto visible, nos miraron con sorpresa.

- H-Hola.- Susurró Bella como saludo, mientras, se escondía un poco tras de mí, aunque no sabría decir si de forma intencional. No pude evitarlo, y su reacción me causo una sensación de dulzura y risa. Era un auténtico encanto.

MI hermana se levantó y se acercó sonriendo.

- Encantada, soy Alice, seremos grandes amigas. - Se presentó, y prácticamente proclamó, antes de besar su mejilla y abrazarla.

Era evidente la sorpresa de Bella, pero también la felicidad que bailaba en sus ojos.

- Yo también lo espero Alice, me llamo Isabella, pero puedes llamarme Bella.

-Yo soy Rosalie, encantada de conocerte Bella.- Se presentó Rose sonriente, aún sentada en el sofá.

- Yo soy Emmett.- Se presentó mi hermano. Repentinamente la cogió en brazos y le dio un enorme abrazo que la levantó del suelo.

- Em, suéltala, la estás aplastando.- Le reprendí, preocupado por Bella.

- Em, también estoy muy feliz de conocerte, pero creo que necesito respirar.- Le dijo con voz jadeante, necesitada de aire.

La soltó y tuve que darme prisa en capturarla.

- Perdona a mi hermano Bella, lo hemos malacostumbrado.- Me disculpé, realmente preocupado por su rostro más pálido de lo usual.

Pude escuchar las risas de mis hermanos y sus parejas detrás.

- Estoy bien, tranquilo, solo tengo que recobrar el aire.- Me contestó riendo.- Emmett, si, por casualidad, me vuelves a dar un abrazo de estos, avísame antes para coger aire.

- Por mí hecho, aunque ha sido muy divertido verte con la cara azul.- Dijo riendo.

La mirada atravesada que le dirigí, solo provocó el aumento de su risa.

Bueno, yo también me alegro de conocerte Bella, soy Jasper.

- Encantada de conocerte, Jasper.

- Bueno, voy a continuar enseñándole la casa a Bella, ahora volvemos.- Nos despedí, guiándola de nuevo hacia las escaleras.

- Tu familia es muy agradable.

- A veces incluso demasiado.- Contesté acido, recordando cientos de recuerdos que preferiría encerrar en una caja y no verlos más.

Le enseñé los dos siguientes pisos y luego mi habitación.

La dejé observar a su gusto, ella parecía encantada con lo que veía.

- Tienes una habitación preciosa

-Gracias, la decoró mi madre basándose en mis gustos.

- Definitivamente te conoce bien. Bueno, ¿dónde quieres que te dibuje?

-¿Dónde te parece mejor?

- Hay tres sitios que estarías muy bien, pero no sé cual es mejor ¿Te importaría para tres cuadros en lugar de uno?

- ¿No te molesta dibujarme tantas veces?

- ¡Qué va! Por si no te has dado cuenta, adoro pintar.

- Entonces ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Recuéstate en ese diván. Como la luz entra justo detrás de ti, quedará perfecto.

Velozmente empezó a sacar instrumentales de dibujo y su expresión serena y seria, totalmente concentrada en su dibujo, me dejó anonado. También sentí una pequeña satisfacción al pensar que durante el tiempo que durara este dibujo, ella pesaría sola y únicamente en mí.

Mientras dibujaba empezamos a hablar de temas triviales hasta que entraron Alice y Jasper.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo?- Preguntó la duendecillo con curiosidad.

Repentinamente, Bella, para confusión de todos, empezó a reír.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó mi hermana confusa.

- Lo siento, solo es que ayer Edward hizo esa misma expresión y fue una situación muy cómica. Y ahora veo que viene de familia.- Nos explicó entre risas.- Bueno, estaba dibujando a Edward.

- ¿Dibujándole?- Pregutó, antes de observar el lienzo.- ¡Qué bonito!

- Esta es la segunda persona que te dibuja este mes, ¿no Edward? - Me preguntó Jazz con un brillo intuitivo en los ojos.

Solo una vez en el pasado, le había mencionado, muy ligeramente, lo que sentía por Bella a Jasper. Solo con presentársela y saber que dibujaba, había enlazado cientos de piezas de un puzle muy confuso.

- En realidad, la primera.- Le contesté, afirmando sus sospechas.

Pude escuchar claramente como susurraba Lo sabía pero lo dejé estar.

- Oye Bella.- La llamó Alice, tratando de llamar su atención.- ¿Te importaría dibujarnos un día a Jasper y a mí?

-Claro que no Alice, me encantaría.

-¡Genial! Entonces os dejamos solos, ya hemos recargado suficiente las pilas como para soportar otra hora del amor de Rosalie y Em.

Cogió a Jasper de la mano y salió prácticamente corriendo de allí.

- Es sorprendente la vitalidad que tiene.

- Yo también me sorprendo.- Añadí, totalmente de acuerdo con ella.- Es increíble que se mueva tanto con lo pequeñita que es ese duende. Y será mejor que no la veas en un día de compras.

Al escucharme, su expresión se torció por el desagrado, por lo que no pude evitar la risa que se escapó de mis labios.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunté

- No me gustan las compras.

- Ya lo he notado.- Contesté, aún sin poder parar de reír.

- Por cierto, ¿a qué se refería con ?- Preguntó, tratando de cambiar de tema.

- ¿Lo de Roalie y Em? Bueno, digamos que no les importa demostrar su amor físico y son bastante cariñosos.

- Ah vale. Recuérdame que no esté allí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Te has dado cuenta que se me nota muchísimo cuando me avergüenzo, ¿verdad?

- Pues digamos que el afecto público me da bastante vergüenza. Así que probablemente parezca un tomate. Además, nunca he estado con alguien como para no ponerme nerviosa.- Me dijo susurrando.

- Más bien diría una fresa.- La corregí, con la risa bailando en los labios.

- ¿Una fresa? ¿Lo dices por mi champú? - Me preguntó confundida.

- En parte.- Contesté con picardía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

De esta forma pasaron dos semanas. Y debo decir que han sido dos de las semanas más maravillosas de mi vida. Bella era absolutamente perfecta.

Al final, conseguimos que Bella nos visitara seguido, pero había una condición, una que me desagradaba horriblemente. En el instituto debíamos ignorarla.

Estoy seguro de que Rose y Alice saben algo, pero también sé que no van a decir nada.

Una tarde, entras Bella terminaba de dibujarme, escuchamos una voz fina gritar.

- ¡Edward!

Todos nos giramos a la par y vimos a una sonriente Tanya a la cual la sonrisa le duró poco. Por muy mal que suene, apenas me había acordado de Tanya en estas últimas semanas.

- ¿Quién es ella?- Me exigió.

- Soy Isabella Swan.- Contestó Bella con rapidez, poniéndose en pie.

- A ti te he visto con los de arte Isabella ¡tú eres Ela!- Exclamó furiosa.

- ¡Vaya eres más lista de lo que creía! Qué pena que no uses tu inteligencia para lo que deberías Tantan.

¿Tantan? ¿Pero qué ?

- ¿Tantan? ¿Pero quién te has ? ¿Isa?

-¡Tachán! Llevamos dos años en el mismo instituto.

Los demás no podíamos hacer otra cosa que observar la escena confusos y sin palabras.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?

- Yo le pedí que viniera.- Contesté, interrumpiendo la conversación, si a eso podía llamarse así, y colocándome al lado de Bella.

- ¿Y se puede saber para qué?

-Quería que me dibujara.

- ¿Cómo? En esos cuadros era evidente que ella sentía algo por ti. Estás saliendo conmigo, ¿recuerdas? ¿Cómo te atreves a invitarla y encima no decirme nada?

Un relámpago de furia me estremeció. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

- Tú no tienes ningún poder en mi vida privada Tanya.

-¿Qué no tengo qué? ¡Soy tu novia!

- Una novia no se acuesta con medio equipo de baloncesto mientras su novio está en el campeonato nacional, así que creo que tú y yo no somos nada.- Contesté, dando rienda suelta a los pensamientos oprimidos que se almacenaban en mi interior.

-¡Te lo ha dicho ella! ¿Verdad?- Exclamó, fuera de sí, mientras apuntaba a Bella con el dedo. -¡Maldita zorra!

Antes de poder detenerla, Tanya abofeteó con fuerza a Bella, tanta que tuvo que apoyarse en piano para evitar caerse.

Antes de que volviera a levantarle la mano, la detuve.

- Em, sujétala, Alice, llama a su casa para que sus padres vengan a recogerla.

Mientras dejaba a los chicos con Tanya, me llevé a Bella a mi habitación y fui al baño a buscar el botiquín.

- Edward, no es para tanto.. Me dijo cuando volví.

- Te acaba de abofetear y se te está hinchando, así que sí es para tanto.- Le contesté, tenso y enfadado. ¿Cómo había puesto a Bella en una situación así? Debía protegerla, no lanzarla a las hienas.

Le apliqué con ligereza la pomada, tratando de hacerle el menor daño posible. Al terminar, me senté a su lado y hundí el rostro entre las manos.

- Lo siento, Bella.

-¿El qué?

- No deberías haberle sacado a Tanya un tema como este ahora, no habría acabado así si no lo hubiera hecho. Me pudo el hecho de que llevo un mes queriendo romper con ella y que te estaba atacando. Lo siento. Le expliqué, nervioso y avergonzado.

- Probablemente me había pegado igual de no haberlo hecho, después de todo ella y yo no acabamos muy bien.

Ese tema me llenó la cabeza de preguntas, preguntas que explicarías la discusión de antes.

- Te prometo que te lo contaré en otra ocasión.- Me contestó a mis preguntas sin formular.

Trató de sonreír, pero el dolor de la mejilla se lo impidió. Cuando alzó las manos para rozar su mejilla, la detuve.

- No me puedo perdonar que te haya hecho eso. Debería haberte protegido.- Susurré cerrando los ojos.

Zafó una de sus manos de mi agarre para rozar tímidamente mi rostro.

-No estés triste.

Su mano se sentía cálida y suave, por lo que enseguida noté su ausencia cuando la alejó de mí. Había tomado una decisión.

Abrí los ojos y me acerqué con lentitud a ella. Besé su frente, sus mejillas, el mentón y las muñecas.

- ¿Edward qué ? - Comenzó a preguntar con voz temblorosa, pero calló cuando besé su nariz.

-Bella, te quiero.- Al pronunciar esas palabras, sentí como me liberaba de esa prisión que me había impuesto. Mis sentimientos, fueran o no correspondidos, eran libres.

-¿Estoy soñando verdad? Aunque me cuesta creerlo, pero yo no tengo tanta imaginación.

- No está soñando.

Cogí su mano y la llevé a mi corazón acelerado. El brillo de la comprensión brillo en su mirada.

- Repítelo, por favor.

- Te quiero.

- Otra vez.

- Te quiero.

- Otra vez.- Me pidió de nuevo, esta vez con lágrimas recorriendo sus dulces mejillas.

- Te quería, te quiero y te querré siempre.- Le dije mientras lamías sus lágrimas y besaba nuevamente sus párpados.

Descendí lentamente hacia sus labios y murmuré, entre besos, su nombre. Fue un beso inocente y puro. Ese debía ser el cielo, porque me sentía flotar.

- Cuando dijiste que nunca habías tenido una relación, no pensé que tampoco habías besado a nadie.- Le dije pícaramente.

- ¡Tú me escuchaste!. Me reprochó avergonzada, tratando de esconder su rostro entre sus manos. Lo cual le impedí.

- No te avergüences, en realidad, soy muy feliz por ellos.- Le dije mientras la abrazaba con cuidado, hundiendo el rostro entre su pelo.- Ahora realmente he comprobado lo que sospechaba.

- ¿El qué?

- Que no solo hueles como una fresa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoO

¡Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Qué os ha parecido?

Después de petición de varias personas he decidido convertir este one-shot en fic, así que todavía queda guerra por leer ^^

Muchas gracias por vuestro reviews **Jaqueline, Haruhi23,Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy, Suiza-love, anybuff, Alana Malfoy, JulietaCullenGalie, Carly,Twiandre, FabiiOoLiixx, maia91, MiriCullen, Beth71, Sonitha Cullen, Smile. Of. Angel, Meliy de Cullen, Mac Masen **y **Paty4Hale.**

Espero que os haya gustado y vuestros reviews.

Cuidaos mucho y muchísimos besos y abrazos ^^


	3. Capítulo 3 Corrección

Gente, siento mucho el error, no me había fijado que faltaba mitad del capítulo porque lo había escrito en otra parte de mi libreta, lo siento muchísimo . Debido a eso, hay un par de cambios, muy pocos, en todo el capítulo. Siento mucho las molestias, de verdad…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El corazón me latía desbocado cuando abrí los ojos. Tenía el cuerpo empapado de un pegajoso sudor frío que me hizo tiritar fuertemente.

Me levanté de mi cama, con la vista un poco nublada, y cogí mi neceser y mi ropa. Fui todo lo rápido que pude hacia la ducha y dejé que el agua caliente me relajara los músculos y me calentara. Gracias a Em, había vuelto a repetirse aquella horrible pesadilla.

Cuando el agua caliente comenzaba a terminarse, salí, me sequé y me vestí con rapidez para conservar el calor.

Ya en mi cuarto, guardé mi neceser y observé mi reflejo en mi espejo. Llevaba mi nueva blusa azul marino, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos del mismo color con un pequeño tacón. Mi nuevo vestuario solo tenía un nombre. Alice. Hacía poco menos de una semana que me había vuelto a llevar de compras. Aunque, por una vez, no me desagradaba del todo la situación, después de todo, era para una ocasión especial.

Esta sería mi primera cita con Edward. Desde que comenzamos a salir, habíamos quedado varias veces en su casa durante estas dos semanas, pero a eso no se le podría llamar cita, sobretodo, porque nos pasábamos las horas estudiando trigonometría.

Estaba nerviosa, agitada, y sentía una extraña presión en el estómago incluso, por lo que preferí no comer nada.

Debido a que la pesadilla me había despertado antes de lo previsto, me dispuse a limpiar un poco, pero al poco tiempo empecé a sentir muchísimo frío.

Cuando tocaron el timbre, estaba poniéndome una chaqueta, pese a tener la calefacción puesta.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré a Edward luciendo una sonrisa espléndida. Iba vestido con un suéter de cuello gris que se le pegaba estupendamente al torso y unos vaqueros desgastados. La sonrisa se le borró a los pocos segundos.

- ¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó preocupado.

- Sí, estoy bien, tranquilo.- Le contesté sonriendo, tratando de tranquilizarle.

Aunque me miró dudoso, dio un paso atrás para permitirme salir. Cuando di ese paso, todo dio vueltas y me desmayé.

Al despertar Edward estaba sentado a mi lado, había movido la mecedora para acercarla a la cama, sujetando mi mano y humedeciendo mi frente.

- Lo siento…- Murmuré, muy débilmente, aunque él se rió.

- Lo que importa es que estés bien.- Me contestó dejando a un lado el paño húmedo y acariciando mi cabeza.

Tenía la mano muy fría, o, por lo menos, muy fría comparado conmigo.

- No la quites… Se siente bien.- Le pedí cuando iba a mover su mano.

Cerré los ojos, atontada por su contacto y me dejé dormir. Cuando desperté, Edward seguía a mi lado.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?

- Alrededor de dos horas.

Lo miré sin palabras y él se carcajeó.

- Lo siento.

- No tienes porqué, me gusta verte dormir, hablas en sueños.

- ¿Qué he dicho? - Le pregunté horrorizada.

- Bueno, había algunas cosas que eran un poco difíciles de seguir al principio, hablabas sobre tu madre, el instituto… y mencionaste mi nombre.

- ¿Lo he dicho mucho?

- ¿Qué defines por mucho?

MI expresión de horror cambió a una espantosa vergüenza. Intenté ocultar mi cara con las manos, pero Edward capturó una de ellas, la entrelazó con la suya y besó mis dedos.

- Dijiste que me querías.

- Eso ya lo sabías…

- Pero me gusta oírlo. Además, estabas tan encantadora y yo tan sorprendido que no me comporté como un caballero.

Ante eso, lo observé confusa.

- Te robé un beso mientras dormías.

MI rostro se llenó de sorpresa y me acerqué ligeramente a él.

- Puedes robarme todos los que quieras.- Susurré avergonzada antes de unir mis labios con los suyos.

Noté su sonrisa bajo mis labios antes de corresponder mi beso con sutileza, aunque tuvo que separarse de mí para advertirme con resignación.

- Tu fiebre…

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Entré lentamente en la habitación y cerré con cuidado. Tenía pensado darle una sorpresa, pero, al final, me la había dado él a mí.

Edward estaba profundamente dormido sobre el diván con un libro sobre el pecho. Me acerqué, curiosa, para averiguar el título. Me enternecí cuando leí `` Cumbres borrascosas´´.

Me senté en el suelo, cerca de él, y comencé a dibujarle. Se le veía tan pacífico y tan dulce con el revoltoso cabello húmedo sobre los ojos, la camisa arremangada y las manos sobre el libro, que sentí que me iba a derretir. Como siguiera así, mis pobres nervios se iban a alterar tanto que la que iba a necesitar un baño iba a ser yo.

Cuando terminé el dibujo me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que veía a Edward dormido.

Miré la hora y me sorprendí al ver que había pasado ya dos horas y ya comenzaba a atardecer.

Era sábado y Charlie iba a cenar en casa de Billie e, incluso era posible, que se quedara esa noche allí. Después de todo, era la fiesta de cumpleaños de uno de los amigos pesqueros de mi padre. Gracias a eso no tenía prisa, pero, aún así, decidí que era mejor irse.

Dudé un momento, pero, aún de rodillas, me acerqué a Edward y le di un casto beso de despedida en los labios. El problema, es que en sueños comenzó a responderme y no pude evitar seguirle. Estaba absolutamente aturdida, pero me sobresalté cuando Edward murmuró mi nombre.

Estuve a punto de separarme de él, pero Edward me acercó nuevamente sujetándome por el cuello y profundizando el beso. Nos separamos cuando nuestros pulmones comenzaron a exigir aire, aunque mantuvimos nuestras frentes unidas.

- Me encantaría despertar así todos los días.

Ese comentario provocó un furioso sonrojo en mis mejillas.

- De verdad, me encanta ese gesto.- Comentó Edward, acariciando una de mis mejillas, mientras yo me ruborizaba aún más.

- ¿Por qué estás leyendo ``Cumbres Borrascosas´´?

- Para tratar de entender un poco tu enrevesada mente.- Contestó con mi sonrisa favorita.

Ahora, definitivamente, debía ser la personificación de un incendio.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Edward y yo recorríamos los pasillos de la mano, aunque a mí aún me avergonzaba horriblemente, de camino a la cafetería. Aunque ya me había curado, seguía siendo muy sobreprotector conmigo. Por todo el recorrido, y, principalmente cuando llegamos a la estancia, sentí como cientos de miradas me aguijoneaban.

Según nos acercábamos, pude ver al resto de los Cullen y los Hale en su mesa habitual, tan despampanantes como siempre.

- ¡Bella!- Gritó Alice emocionada antes de tirarse sobre mí.

- ¿A qué viene tanta energía Alice? - Le pregunté.

- ¿A qué viene? Te lo diré en una sola palabra ``compras´´.

Probablemente mi reacción fue la misma que cuando te tomas un medicamento amargo, porque todo empezaron a reír.

- No, Alice, no, ya fuimos hace dos semanas.

- Pero esta ocasión es especial, venga Bella, por favor, venga…- Me empezó a pedir Alice con expresión de cachorrito mojado.

Busqué con la mirada a Edward rogándole ayuda, pero me respondió lo que ya sabía.

- Está bien Alice, iremos de compras…

Alice y Rosalie me sometieron a una autentica tortura. No había visto tantos vestidos de satén y seda ni tantas joyas en mi vida. Mucho menos esos endemoniados tacones de 10 centímetros con los que me mataría por el camino.

- ¿Se puede saber a qué viene todo esto?- Pregunté ya por quinta vez.

- Por nada, solo hemos venido de compras.- Contestó Rosalie sonriente.

- Los vestidos de gala no son para todos los días. ¿Qués está pasando aquí?- Las interrogué cruzándome de brazos.

Cruzaron una mirada resignada antes de contestar.

- Vas a cumplir un mes con Edward dentro de un par de días, queríamos que estuvieras apropiada para la ocasión.

- ¿Todo esto… solo por cumplir un mes?

- Claro, es vuestra primera celebración romántica y tiene que ser prefecta.- Contestó Alice emocionada, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- ¿Soy la única que piensa que ir al cine, un helado y un regalo es suficiente para esto?

- Sí.- Respondieron las dos al unísono.

- Bueno, es hora del siguiente.- Dijo Rosalie, cogiendo un vaporoso vestido rosa bebé.

- Por favor, más no…

- Al probador o te visto yo.- Me amenazó Alice divertida.

Entré resignada al probador y me detuve a observarme un par de segundos en el espejo. Definitivamente, un ceñido y sensual vestido rojo no era lo mío. Pero eso no era lo que llenaba ahora mi mente. Gracias a ellas, el nerviosismo por lo que me esperaba en un par de días, me asaltó.

**Fin del Cap****ítulo 3**

Vuelvo a disculparme por el error, lo siento mucho. Debido a los exámenes, traté de subir el capítulo a toda prisa y me despisté de la primera parte del capítulo. Como compensación, voy a tratar, por todos los medios, de subir hoy en siguiente capítulo. Espero que disfrutéis esta corrección y vuestros reviews.

Cuidaos mucho.

Besos y abrazos.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Cap****í****tulo 4**

Al verme reflejada en el espejo no me reconocí. El cabello recogido, dejando solo unos mechones sueltos me conferían un aire elegante, pero informal; el maquillaje era suave y natural, centrado en agrandar mis ojos. El vestido, palabra de honor, de suave seda azul marino, resaltaba mi piel pálida, además, se ceñía a mi pecho y a mi cintura con pícara dulzura para caer con gracia hasta las rodillas.

Después de todo el suplicio al que me habían sometido Alice y Rosalie en esa habitación había valido la pena.

Era un tanto sorprendente haberme encontrado de pronto en una habitación tan lujosa de hotel, donde hasta los grifos de la ducha eran de oro.

Alice y Rosalie se habían marchado hacía un rato, pero habían dejado la puerta cerrada con llave, y la abrirían cuando llegara el esperado momento… Vaya broma.

De pronto, escuché un click y el movimiento de la puerta, pero no podía saber quién era debido a mi posición. Teniendo en cuanta todo esto, seguro que era Alice.

- Muchas… gracias Alice.- Le dije con cierto recelo.- Has hecho mucho por mí, aunque no sé si le gustará a tu hermano.

Cerré los ojos e inspiré hondo resignada, tratando de prepararme para la avalancha que me iba a soltar mi mejor amiga, pero me sorprendieron unos fuertes brazos en torno a mi cintura y un familiar olor embriagador. Abrí los ojos y vi, frente a mí, el reflejo de Edward abrazándome.

Estaba endiabladamente guapo con ese traje negro y esa camisa blanca abierta por el cuello gracias a la ausencia de corbata. Además, el cabello, aún húmedo, desprendía, al igual que su aliento, un aroma hipnotizarte y sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban maravillados llenos de diversión junto con mi sonrisa ladeada favorita.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, apoyó su mentón sobre mi hombro.

- Deberías confiar más en ti misma, y, aunque sea difícil gracias a su tortura, también en mi hermana. Estás preciosa.- Me dijo, dándome un beso en el cuello que me sonrojó hasta los cimientos y provocó que , por poco, mis piernas cedieran. - Ven, es hora de irnos.

Se separó de mí y tomó mi mano, indicándome la salida. Ante mi mirada interrogante, solo se llevó el dedo índice sobre los labios. Genial, el día iba a estar plagado de sorpresas…

Una vez en el coche, me tendió un pañuelo negro con la intención de taparme los ojos.

- ¿Es en serio? - Le pregunté incrédula.

- Por supuesto.- Me contestó divertido.

Refunfuñé un poco mientras me lo ponía, después de todo, odiaba estas cosas, pero eso solo provocó que se riera más.

Pasamos el rato escuchando la música de Debussy. Ya que tenía los ojos vendados me dejé guiar por los otros instintos. Estábamos recorriendo una carretera no muy transitada, pero bien pavimentada. Por el sonido de alrededor, hasta se podría decir que estábamos más cerca de lo habitual de la naturaleza, y eso era mucho decir en Forks, un lugar tan verde.

Pero, era el sentido del olfato el que me estaba atrofiando los sentidos, ¡que irónico!, pues, aunque siempre había sido consciente de ello, nunca había percibido hasta qué punto el coche de Edward estaba impregnado de su maravilloso olor. Estaba totalmente atontada.

Frenó y estacionó elegantemente, como siempre, incluso podía apreciarlo con los ojos tapados. Se bajó del coche y me ayudó a bajar.

- Ni se te ocurra quitarte la venda todavía.- Me advirtió, observando mis desastrosos intentos disimulados de zafarme del molesto pañuelo.

Cerró el coche y tomó mi mano, guiándome, pero aún así tropecé con mis propios pies.

Edward me sujetó rápidamente y hundí mi cabeza en su pecho mientras él se carcajeaba. Para mi asombro, me tomó en brazos. Incluso con ese dichoso trasto sobre mis ojos, leyó perfectamente mi expresión.

- Es lo más sencillo.- Se defendió, encogiéndose de hombros, a la par que comenzaba a caminar.

- Lo más sencillo para hacerme parecer una fresa.- Susurré muy bajito, hundiendo el rostro ahora en su cuello.

Al parecer, me escuchó, porque me dio un casto beso en la nariz.

- Eres increíblemente dulce cuando te sonrojas. Lo adoro.- Me comentó antes de darme otro beso suave en la mejilla.

Entonces se paró y me bajó con lentitud. Escuché como se alejaba de mí.

- ¡Ya puedes quitarte la venda!- Me gritó.

¿Qué tan lejos había ido en solo unos segundos sin hacer apenas ruido? Maldito deportista…

Por fin me quité el pañuelo y, nada más abrir los ojos, se iluminó un camino de luces sujetas en las vallas del puente de madera sobre el que estábamos. Edward estaba en el centro de este y me tendió una mano, indicándome que me acercara, lo cual hice con cuidado. Cuando por fin llegué hasta él, me tomó de la cintura para llevarme hasta lo que estaba tras de él.

Me quedé sin habla.

Al final del puente había un balcón de madera sobre el que había una mesa hermosamente decorada llena de mis platos favoritos, los cuales, normalmente, habrían estado bastante fuera de lugar en esa situación, por lo que le miré interrogante y él volvió a reír. Creo que nunca lo había visto reírse tanto.

- Pensé que, ya que odias tanto las sorpresas, hacer una cena sencilla con tu comida favorita sería mejor que cientos de platos de cinco estrellas.- Me explicó.

- Siento ser tan simple…- Murmuré acercándome a la silla que me ofrecía.

- Precisamente por eso, te quiero.- Me contestó al ayudarme a sentarme.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan franco? Gracias a él me había sonrojado… de nuevo.

Comimos lentamente, disfrutando de la comida y la conversación, pero, al terminar, se levantó y dio un par de pasos atrás con rapidez.

- Levántate por favor.- Me pidió.

Yo lo hice encantada y fui en su dirección, pero cuando me abrazó con la intención de bailar me puse tensa, con lo que me gané una mirada extrañada de Edward.

- Con lo patosa que soy, es evidente que no sé bailar.- Admití avergonzada.

- Solo tienes que bailar con la persona indicada.- Contestó confiado, con mi sonrisa favorita, la cual destruyó mis defensas.

Aunque insegura, comencé a bailar y, sorprendentemente, estábamos bailando maravillosamente bien.

Edward comenzó a tararear una canción junto a mi oído, para añadirle música a la situación supongo, o para darme otra sorpresa, no lo sé.

- ¡Esa es la canción del tercer cuadro!

- Es tu canción, tu nana.- Me confesó, alegre por mi reacción.

- Pero, la canción del piano es bastante anterior al momento en que nos conocimos, es más, cuando lo hicimos, estaba prácticamente terminada.- Le contesté confundida.

- Eso te indica la magnitud del tiempo que llevo amándote. Como ya te había dicho, te quería, te quiero, y te querré siempre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Estaba caminando hacia la mesa de la cafetería donde estaban sentados lo Cullen y los Hale cuando choqué contra algo duro y grande que me hizo caer al suelo.

Se hizo un extraño silencio en la estancia mientras escuchaba como mis amigos se acercaban a ayudarme y yo miraba, con cierto enfado, al causante de mi caída. Pero eso fue solo en un principio. Luego, me invadió la sorpresa al reconocer al chico que estaba ante mí.

Él me sonrío y me tendió la mano para ayudarme, y, cuando ya estuve de pie, extendió los brazos hacia mí en señal de bienvenida.

Rápidamente me lancé a sus brazos mientras exclamaba su nombre.

- ¡Jake!

**Fin del Capítulo 4**

**¡****HOLA! ¿Qué os pareció? Sé que ahora los capítulos son más cortos, pero no es lo mismo escribir un one-shot que un fic, además, si todo sale como lo planeo, esta historia puede tener tela y con los exámenes que tengo, no puedo ir más rápido xDDD De verdad, aún me disculpo por el fallo del capítulo anterior . Quienes no sepan de que hablo, pueden mirar la nueva ``edición´´ del capítulo 3**

**Janalez **gracias por tu comentario, yo también pensé que era muy tierno, sobretodo porque Edward dormido me imagino que es como los ángeles de los cuadros o las representaciones helénicas, ¡Mis ojos, es demasiado perfecto, mis ojos! jajajaja Que suelte estás cosas locas es bastante normal jajajajajaja

**Suiza-love, **espero que te haya gustado, he tratado de describir el primer mes lo mejor que he podido, conociendo a Bella, tampoco quería hacer nada demasiado ostentoso. Yo también quiero un Edward, tenemos el mismo sueño jajajaja

**Paty4Hale, **yo tampoco quiero encontrarme con esa Alice, y menos de malas, con lo que odio entrar en los probadores. Siempre te engañas, te pruebas unos pantalones ahí y te quedan fenomenales, luego, en tu casa, tienes un culo que es inaudito y te preguntas `` ¿De dónde contras has salido? ¿Se puede engordar así en una hora?´´ jajajaja Ya habrá tiempo para los bailes de instituto, tranquila, pero eso es para otra ocasión especial ^^

**Vale**, se que lo capítulos son un tanto cortos, y algunos sirven de introducción para otros, pero espero que los disfrutes ^^

**Dulce sangre azul¸** aunque me alegra que te guste, siento muchísimo lo de tu amiga, en fin, son cosas que pasan. Yo tenía una amiga muy preciada que por culpa de su novio nos distanciamos, que muerte para la amistad tan triste 0.0… Bueno, de todas formas, de verdad me alegra que te guste mi fic, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Angie Cullen Hale**, espero que te haya gustado la cena, fue un poco confusa de describir, la verdad .

**Bertlin, **no es necesario que te disculpes, aunque me alegra muchísimo que comentes y muchas gracias por tus cumplidos, aunque siento que no los merezco. Si te gusta como esctibo, puede visitar mi blog, está puesto un mi perfil ^^

**DeborahLopez,** muchas gracias por tu comentario ^^

**BarbyBells, **me sorprendió que tengas tantas dudas, pero gracias a ti tengo un par de ideas nuevas. Tranquila, todo irá a su tiempo, espero que te guste el camino que va a tomar este fic. ^^

**Vicky08, **muchas gracias por tu comentario, ¿Qué parte te pareció más tierna?

**Love-cullen-malfoy, **calma, calma, todo irá a su tiempo, no puedo escribir todos los días debido a mis clases, aunque ya me gustarías, sobre todo con estos comentarios tan maravillosos. Quizás esta sea un pregunta un tanto indiscreta y un pelín egocéntrica, pero, ¿puedo preguntarte a cuántos días te defieres con todos los días?

**Bueno, espero vuestros reviews.**

**Cuidaos mucho.**

**Besos y abrazos.**


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Cap**__**í**__**tulo 5**_

Mis amigos, y probablemente toda la cafetería, miraron con asombro como Jake me daba vueltas en el aire sin parar mientras reíamos. Cuando me bajó, tuve que esperar un par de segundos para recobrar mis sentidos.

- Chicos él es Jacob Black, un amigo de la infancia. Jake, ellos son mis amigos Alice y Emmett Cullen; Rosalie y Jasper Hale; y mi novio, Edward Cullen.

No sé porqué me puse un poco tensa cuando Jake y Edward se dieron la mano, pero me sorprendió muchísimo la cordialidad que mostraron ambos.

- Jake, ¿qué haces aquí? Por lo que me dijo Charlie, tu estudiabas en la Reserva…- Le pregunté intrigada.

- Bueno, al parecer la Reserva se ha separado mucho de Forks, por lo que quieren hacer una especie de intercambio de alumnos para unir más a la juventud ¿Y tú qué haces en Forks? Hasta hace poco vivías con Reneé.- Me preguntó Jake mientras todos caminábamos hacia nuestra mesa.

- Bueno…- Comencé a decir mientras me sentaba.- Como sabes Charlie y Reneé se separaron hace bastante tiempo y ahora Reneé tiene a Phil, así que pensé que ya era hora de pasar más tiempo con Charlie.- Le contesté al igual que había hecho con el resto.

- Bella…- Comenzó, con una mirada llena de suspicacia ante mi ambigua explicación.

- ¿Qué?- Pregunté a mi vez, con mi mejor expresión inocente.

- Yo ya sé lo que le pasó a tus padres y que odias Forks, así que eso no explica porqué estás aquí.

- ¿Querer estar con Charlie no te parece bien?

- No digo que no lo esté, pero Charlie sabe cuidarse solo, así que ha tenido que pasar algo más para que hallas hecho algo que tanto detestas.

- Pues eso es todo.- Contesté antes de levantarme. Podía ver las miradas interrogantes de mis amigos, pero la de Jake estaba llena de preocupación.

Después de tantos años y Jake podía saber lo que me pasaba o, al menos, cuando algo no iba bien. Pero este era un tema demasiado peliagudo, era algo que no le había contado ni siquiera a Edward. Como Jake decía, escondía más de lo que aparentaba.

Antes de irme, decidí contarle lo más próximo a la verdad que podía. No quería ver los ojos de Jake tristes.

- Solo quiero que mi madre sea libre.

Antes de que pudieran decir nada, ya estaba a punto de salir de la cafetería. Había perdido el apetito.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Entré disgustada en la sala de arte, la cual estaba vacía y en la que tenía clase en la siguiente hora. Antes de poder cerrar la puerta, sentí unos fuertes brazos torno a mis hombros y un mentón sobre uno de ellos.

- ¿Cómo estás? - Me preguntó Edward.

Su dulce aliento me rozó el cuello, por lo que me desconcentró y me costó un par de segundos contestarle.

- Sí, estoy bien, puedes estar tranquilo.

- Jacob lo siente, solo está preocupado por ti. Al parecer te conoce bastante bien, fue capaz de saber que ese asunto no estaba del todo bien cuando tu padre le comentó al suyo tu mudanza y él lo escuchó. Él no quiere verte mal.

- Lo sé, siempre ha sido capaz de ver a través de mí. Simplemente es un tema … un poco complicado.

- ¿Debería estar celoso por esa profunda relación?- Me preguntó curioso.

Eso provocó una fuerte risa de mi parte. Esa pregunta no me la esperaba. Besé con dulzura sus manos antes de girarme para estar frente a frente y darle un casto beso en los labios.

- Es mi mejor amigo, claramente es especial, pero solo te amo a ti.

- ¿Entonces puedo respirar tranquilo? - Me preguntó con mi sonrisa favorita en sus labios.

- Por supuesto.

Me dio un ligero beso antes de unir nuestras frentes y suspirar.

- ¿Quieres hablar?

Lo observé dudosa, pero al final me decidí. Eso iba a ser largo…

- Reneé se casó hace poco con Phil, y siento que soy un estorbo para ellos. No quiero que mi madre sufra por estar separada de él, pero, por mi bien, Reneé se quedaba en casa conmigo mientras Phil viajaba. No puedes imaginarte lo destruida que estaba ella cuando Phil no estaba y como brillaba cuando él volvía. Antes no lo entendía, pero después de conocerte, me alegro de haber tomado esa decisión. Venir a Forks no me ha permitido solo conocerte, sino permitirle a Reneé disfrutar de la misma felicidad que yo tengo contigo. Aún así, hay veces que pienso que, si yo no estuviera, Reneé no habría llevado este tipo de vida, no habría tenido que abandonarlo todo de esa forma.

Edward me miró fijamente para luego pellizcarme la nariz.

- No quiero que hables así, ¿de acuerdo? Eres la persona que llevo buscando toda la vida. Gracias a ti, los sueños forman parte del suelo que piso. Gracias a ti he descubierto facetas de mi mismo que ni siquiera yo conocía. Gracias a ti, mi corazón parece haber cobrado un latir diferente. Te quiero y te necesito a mi lado. ¿Debería seguir diciendo por qué estoy agradecido de que existas? Créeme, es una lista bastante larga.- Me aseguró convencido y con los ojos brillando. No sabría decir si estaba o no enfadado.

-Edward…- Susurró sin palabras.

- Por favor, no vuelvas a decir que eso estaría bien…- Susurró apoyando su frente en mi hombro. - No me importa si no estás a mi lado, pero tu debes existir. Eres mi vida, Bella…

SI mi dolía ver a Jake triste, escuchar la voz rota de Edward me estaba rompiendo el alma. ¿Cómo le podía haber hecho algo así?

- Mientras quieras a una rarita como yo, siempre estaré a tu lado.

- ¡Bella!- Me reclamó, levantando la vista hacia mí.

Solo solté una risa a la par que sonaba el timbre. Mientras nos separábamos le pregunté.

- Por cierto, ¿qué te pareció Jake?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**¡****Hola! ¿Qué tal ****estáis?**

**S****é que es un capitulo un poco corto, pero con los exámenes, los trabajos, que estoy mala y que ayer fue mi cumpleaños… Todo a sido un lío xDDD**

**Love-cullen-malfoy**, tus dos comentarios me han emocionado mucho. Si te soy sincera llevaba un tiempo replanteándome si redactaba bien las escenas románticas, pero gracias a ti he vuelto a tener un poco más de autoestima en ese sentido. Muchas gracias ^^ Estoy escribiendo dos historias que tengo la sensación que serían de tu gusto, están en mi blog por si te interesa…

**Angie Cullen Hale**, eso de que sea la manzana de la discordia depende… Antes será mejor que busquemos a la serpiente, ¿no crees? ¿De verdad te gustó la cena? Me pareció que me estaba quedando un poco cursi, la verdad.

**Paty4Hale**, en realidad, cuando definí la cena, la terraza es un término que se utiliza en carpintería muchas veces para referirse a un muelle, la diferencia entre ambos es que en la terraza no tienes porque necesidad de barcos, un muelle sí. En realidad cuando escribía me apareció la imagen de Jake y me dije, ``Aquí debes aparecer…´´ x3 Me alegra que lo comprendas, hay gente que no lo hace y deja de leer si tardas un poco, pero no puedo evitarlo. Primero los estudios, luego la diversión ^^

**Twiandre**, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. No sabía muy bien cómo hacer la cena, quería que fuera muy romántico, muy Edward xD Como le dije a Angie Cullen Hale, eso depende, para ver la manzana quizás debamos mirar primero a la serpiente.

**Dulce sangre azul**, muchas gracias por tu comentario. No, no la he visto, justamente hoy voy a ir a verla, pero si he visto algunas imágenes y el maquillaje que utilizan con Bella es increíble. Se me revolvió un poco el estomago, lo admito .…

**BarbyBells**, como puedes ver, aún no se sabe si tocará las narices o no a Edward, diciéndolo de forma muy bruta jajajaja, pero ya se verá, ya se verá, un poco de paciencia. Además, con lo perfecto y calmado que es Edward con todo el mundo, no viene mal pincharle un poquito de vez en cuando, ¿no? Que mala soy jajajajaja.

**Janalez**, no eres la única, ¿quién no quiere un hombre así? Inteligente, guapo, atractivo ( que no es lo mismo que guapo), dulce, amable, modesto… Ahora que lo pienso, conozco un hombre así jajajajajaja.

**Bertlin**, muchas gracias, pero como sigas diciéndome eso me voy a sonrojar tanto como Bella jajajaja. Que los problemas empiezan, eso te lo puedo asegurar, el problema es, ¿cómo? Ahora te dejo con la duda Xd

**Suiza- love**, muchas gracias por tu comentario, fue un poco difícil escribir la conversación, `pero veo que dio sus frutos ^^ Muchas gracias por tu paciencia.

**Azabella 45**, me alegra que te gustara tanto, espero tu próximo comentario ^^

**Bueno, tengo que admitir que me he llevado una grata sorpresa, no pensé que os gustaría tanto el capítulo 4. Bueno, aunque me cueste, me despido ya. Espero vuestros reviews.**

**Cuidaos mucho.**

**Besos y abrazos.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Cap****í****tulo 6**

Me sentía muy cálida. Era una sensación muy similar a estar dentro de una nube de algodón calentita gracias a los rayos del sol.

Aunque reticente, abrí lentamente los ojos para encontrarme con el relajado rostro dormido de Edward que descansaba conmigo en su cama, abrazándome.

Aún me costaba acostumbrarme a tenerle tan cerca. Era demasiado similar a… una estatua helénica.

Alargué la mano, de forma trémula, para rozar sus mejillas, su nariz, y sus parpados. Toqué suavemente sus pestañas, largas y espesas; y sus labios, cálidos y embriagantes. Sonreí como una tonta cuando el besó mi dedo, aún dormido, pero no pude evitar que ese beso inocente desatara un autentico temporal en mi interior. Aparté mi mano y besé con suavidad sus labios y cerré los ojos.

Sentí la sonrisa de Edward bajo mis labios y abrí los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos abiertos, mirándome llenos de un brillo travieso.

Me alejé sorprendida, pero él me atrajo de nuevo hacia si para reanudar el beso. Estaba tan absorta en intentar aferrarme al control que ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando rodamos para acabar Edward sobre mí.

Se separó de mí con suavidad y me observó divertido mientras yo apartaba la vista sonrojada.

- Si sigues haciendo esto, vas a malcriarme.´´

Volví mi mirada hacia él y reí divertida mientras nos dábamos otro sutil beso antes de levantarnos.

—

Ya en la sala, estuve a punto de caer al suelo gracias a un asalto sorpresa por parte de Alice.

- ¡Alice! Te he dicho que no te me lances as…- No pude terminar la frase gracias a que la mano de Alice me tapó la boca.

- ¡Oh, Bella! No es momento para esas pequeñeces. Me acaban de dar una noticia maravillosa.

Me miró emocionada, tratando de avivar mi curiosidad, pero yo solo pude responderle con una mirada recelosa.

- Alice, cariño, si no destapas su boca no vas a lograr que te pregunte nada.- Le sugirió Jasper con dulzura.

- ¡Oh, vaya!- Murmuró quitando por fin su mano.

- Bueno Alice… ¿cuál es esa buena noticia?- Le pregunté con desgana.

- ¡``Buena´´ no, ``Maravillosa´´! Unos amigos de mi padre han decidido volver a celebrar su fiesta anual y , ¡nos han invitado! ¡Nos vamos a Volterra! - Exclamó abrazándome mientras daba saltitos de felicidad.

- ¡Vaya Alice, eso es estupendo! - Le contesté con sincera alegría. Estaba segura que ese sería un viaje increíble.- ¿Cuándo os vais? - Le pregunté.

A la vez que Alice se alejaba para mirarme consternada, Edward rodeó mis hombros con sus brazos con suavidad.

- Perdona ``¿os vais?`` ¿He oído bien? Mi querida Bella, la pregunta correcta no es ``¿Cuándo os vais?´´ sino ``¿Cuándo nos vamos?´´.

- ¿QUÉ? - Pregunté incrédula, ante la risa de todos.

- Vamos hermanita, será divertido.- Dijo Emmett desde el sofá con una expresión inocente, aunque era evidente que estaba tramando algo.

- No puedo aceptar esa invitación, ni siquiera conozco a esas personas.- Me negué.

- Venga Bella, nosotros también vamos y tampoco conocemos a los Vulturi.- Dijo Rosalie señalando a su hermano y a ella misma.

- Sí Bella, ven con nosotros, será un viaje divertido.- Dijo Emmett.

- Pero las clases…

- Iremos durante los días festivos y volveríamos el domingo.- Me contrarrestó Jasper.

-Pero yo no puedo pagar semejante viaje.- Dije como último recurso.

- ¡Bella! Sabes perfectamente que eso no es excusa, de eso nos encargamos nosotros.- Contestó Alice, indignada, aunque se estaba divirtiendo al verme arrinconada.

- Por favor Bella, piensa que lo haces como un regalo para nosotros. - Me dijo Edward, separándose de mí.

¡Oh, no! Sabía lo que iba a hacer. Pasara lo que pasara no iba a mirarle a los ojos. Hundí mi mirada en el suelo y retrocedí ligeramente cuando tomó mi barbilla para obligarme a mirarlo. Pensé que se iba a rendir, pero, para mi sorpresa, se acuclilló y me atravesó con su penetrante mirada esmeralda.

- Por favor Bella… hazlo por mí.

En ese momento pude ver claramente en mi mente el cartel de ``GAMEOVER´´. Siempre me ganaba con esa endemoniada mirada de cachorrito mojado.

Cerré los ojos y solté un suspiro desganado antes de hablar.

- ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Fue evidente el júbilo general, solo les faltaba sacar el champán. Aunque si hubiera sido por Emmett, eso habría sido una realidad.

- Gracias.- Me dijo Edward al oído mientras me abrazaba.

- ¡Hey, Edward! No te la quedes toda para ti. - Le advirtió Alice.

- ¿Por qué no? Es mi novia.

- Y mi mejor amiga.

Todos nos reímos ante la lucha de miradas entre ambos hermanos.

- No te quejes, se que pronto me la vas a robar para una de tus travesuras. Estoy tratando de que Bella cargue todas sus energías.- Se defendió Edward antes de darme en dulce beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Travesuras? - Le pregunté a Edward, curiosa y un poco avergonzada.

- Gracias a todas las emociones que haces sentir a Bella, gastas el doble de sus energías que lo que haría yo, esa excusa no te sirve Eddie.- Le atajó Alice, sonriendo con malicia.

- ¿Me has llamado Eddie?- Preguntó Edward, sorprendido.

Yo me reí ante su expresión, pero estaba muy sonrojada gracias al comentario de Alice.

- Por lo que veo, la observación de Alice era verdad.- Dijo Rosalie, riendo.

Me zafé de Edward ante la mirada y las risas de todos.

- Bueno, ¿me vas a decir que travesura tienes preparada?- Pregunté, tratando de cambiar de tema.

- No es ninguna travesura. - Contestó Alice contenta.

- ¡Oh, no! No me digas que…- Pregunté trémula, viendo lo que me venía encima.

- Exacto, no tienes lo necesario para estar en Italia Bells. Nos vamos… ¡DE COMPRAS!

**Fin del cap****ítulo 6 **

**MaRiia, **tranquila, no hay ningún problema en que tengas mi historia en tu blog mientras figure que es obra mía. Me hizo realmente feliz tu comentario.

**Paty4Hale**, yo también creo que asusta un poco ese tipo de relación, pero a la vez puede ser muy agradable. Quizás verla desde fuera de la ventana asuste más que dentro ^^

**Twiandre**, puede que no se lleven bien, eso ya se verá, pero me gustaría saber cómo llegaste a esa conclusión, me sorprendió mucho. ¿Por qué no te gusta Jacob? Admito que se me atragantó un poco en el tercer libro, bueno, seré realista, no lo soportaba, pero no llegué a detestarlo. Aunque tengo que admitir que me reí de lo lindo cuando en el cuarto libro Bella por poco se le tira al cuelo jajajajajaja.

**Janalez**, me alegra que te gustara. Aunque le contó eso, tengo la sensación de que Bella sigue siendo muy reacia a contarle sus pensamientos y sentimientos a Edward.

**Suiza-love**, cuando yo lo escribí, también me sorprendí un poco jajajaja Bueno, si existe verdadera simpatía entre Edward y Jacob tendrá que esperar un poco, lo sé, lo hago para dejaros un poco mas con la intriga muajajajajaj XD Muchas gracias, lo pasé muy bien con mis amigos, aunque pasaron un par de cosas un tanto… extrañas ^^ Me regalaron un libro que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando y te lo recomiendo, es buenísimo.

**.angel**, gracias por tus reviews, si te soy sincera a veces dudo de si mi forma de escribir es la correcta. Cuando la gente me dice cosas como esas me pongo a saltar de la emoción . Parece que tengo instintos de conejo, dentro de poco comenzaré a merendar zanahorias jajajajajajaja.

**Lady and Pao**, gracias a todos los reviews, me vi con la suficiente confianza para continuar el fic. Tengo que admitir que el oneshot me costó mucho empezarlo, no sabía que tendría tan buena acogida. Hago los capítulos cortos porque realmente no tengo mucho tiempo para escribirlos más largos, lo intento, pero a veces es difícil, lo siento.

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews. Sé que este capítulo no tiene mucha información, pero era necesario para los siguientes. Ya tengo el siguiente en borrador así que, si no hay ningún problema, trataré de que esté en línea mañana. Con las fiestas de Navidad y las compras de Reyes, tengo menos tiempo del que creía . Espero vuestros reviews.**

**Cuidaos mucho.**

**Besos y abrazos y, con un poco de retraso, ¡feliz navidad!**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Bajé a trompicones de mi coche mientras escuchaba un silbido a mi lado.

- Hola Jake- Le saludé mientras cerraba la puerta del conductor a duras penas y empezaba a caminar hacia el edificio.

- Hola Bells- Me saludó sonriendo.- Te ha pasado algo ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunté sorprendida.

- Bueno, estás más torpe y alterada de lo normal.

- Yo no estoy alterada.

- ¡Pero si no te paras quieta!- Me refutó riendo, sujetándome de los hombros.

- Venga dime, ¿qué ha pasado?

- Bueno Jake…- Comencé a decir con la intención de escaquearme, evitando su mirada, pero el alzó mi barbilla y me obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿Bells? Voy a pensar que es algo malo como sigas así de evasiva.

- No, de verdad es algo bueno, o eso creo… Edward me ha invitado con su familia a un viaje a Italia.

- ¿A Italia? - Me preguntó Jake sorprendido.

- Sí, a Italia, insisten en pagarme los gastos y Alice ya me ha obligado a prometerle que iré de compras con ellas esta tarde.

- Y eso te hace sentir incómoda.

- Así es. ¿De verdad está bien que acepte ese regalo?

- En realidad, creo que la verdadera pregunta que debes hacerte es ``¿ De verdad Charlie me dejará ir?´´

- Maldita sea, Charlie… Me había olvidado por completo de decírselo.

- Ya, me he dado cuenta.- Contestó Jake, riéndose a mi costa.- Bueno, pero dejando eso de lado, creo que si deberías ir Bells. Si ellos te invitan es porque quieren que estés con ellos.

- Jake…

- Y también porque Alice no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de convertirte en una barbie con cientos de vestidos de volantes y tacones desde los que ves todo el pueblo.- Dijo Jake, carcajeándose de la risa ante mi expresión deprimida.

- Bueno, ¿y cuándo os vais?

- Esta semana. Aprovecharemos los días festivos y el fin de semana.

- Espero que lo disfrutes.

- Si voy, yo también, aunque piensan llevarme a la mansión de un amigo de Carlisle, el padre de Edward. Incluso van a celebrar una fiesta… No sé cómo debo actuar ahí Jake.

- Bueno, tú simplemente no te caigas de los rascacielos que llevarás en los pies ni te pongas a nadar en la piscina de los centollos, recuerda que en esos lugares no puedes llevar gorro de natación, después de todo.

- ¡Jake! Hablo en serio…

- Lo sé, pero no debes preocuparte, bueno, de los tacones sí, pero de demás, solo sé tú misma y estarás bien.

- Gracias Jake… Necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien al fin y al cabo.

- Deberías empezar por Charlie, de él depende todo al fin y al cabo.- Me contestó mientras se apoyaba en la pared de la entrada, mientras esperábamos a que llegaran los Cullen.

- Ya, lo sé… Por cierto Jake, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta que no tiene nada que ver con el tema?

Jacob me miró desconcertado durante un momento, pero luego asintió.

- ¿Qué te pareció Edward?

- ¿Eh? Esto… Me pareció un buen tío, un poco pijo para mi gusto, pero pega contigo después de todo. Podría hasta decirse que me cayó bien.

En ese momento me sentí profundamente aliviada, que Jake dijera eso suponía mucho más de lo que aparentaba, y, mientras la sonrisa se extendía por mis labios, salude a los Cullen y a los Hale, los cuales comenzaban a descender del Volvo de Edward.

- Por cierto, acabo de darme cuenta de que es una pena.- Me dijo Jacob mientras mantenía la mirada en nuestros amigos, los cuales comenzaban a acercarse a nosotros y Jacob saludaba con la mano.

- ¿El qué?

- Que sea un viaje familiar.

- ¿Por qué?

- A Edward y a ti no os quedará más remedio que esconderos para tener un romance nocturno mi bella dama, ¡oh, dios mío, qué trágico!- Dijo Jake con fingida voz teatral, similar a la de una nana de la edad media, mientras se destornillaba de risa.

- ¡Jake! - Le grité mientras le golpeaba el hombro, aunque solo le causó más risa aún. Era duro como un yunque.

- ¡Oh, qué romántico! - Continuó, mientras comenzaba a llorar de la risa y yo seguía dándole nefastos golpes en los hombros y el pecho.

Mientras tanto, sin darnos cuenta, éramos el centro de atención de todo el instituto.

**XxXXxXxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Mientras caminaba, casi corría, por los pasillos vacíos del instituto, maldije el maldito examen de trigonometría diez mil veces. Gracias a eso tenía un espantoso dolor de cabeza y un mareo extraño. Al menos, gracias a Edward, tendría una nota medianamente aceptable en ese examen.

Concentrada en mi malestar, tropecé con mis propios pies y caí de cara contra el suelo. Gemí de dolor mientras me arrodillaba. Tardé un par de segundos en volver a ser del todo consiente de mis sentidos.

Me invadieron las ganas de vomitar cuando vi la sangre en el suelo y mi ropa. Tanteé mi cara en busca de la herida y la aparté rápidamente ante el dolor que me producía el mentón, el cual me había bañado los dedos de sangre. Aparte, sentía un fuerte dolor en la nariz, pero prefería no tocarla, solo rezaba porque no estuviera rota.

Todo empezaba a dar vueltas y, repentinamente, alguien me llamó. Al girarme en su dirección, vi a la doctora acompañada de un profesor. Ambos se acercaron a mí, alarmados, y me llevaron a la enfermería.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Abrí lentamente los ojos. Me encontraba sola en uno de los cubículos de la enfermería. Al intentar levantarme, aturdida, la doctora corrió la cortina que servía de pared.

- No debes levantarte, el medicamento que tuviste que tomar, debido a los puntos en el mentón, fue un poco fuerte; aún no estarás de todo al tanto de tus sentidos. Bueno… ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Pues… sinceramente si quiera sé si me encuentro.- Le contesté atontada.

Ella comenzó a reírse ante mi ambigua respuesta.

- Bueno, también quería decirte que, afortunadamente no tienes nada en la nariz, aunque puede que te duela un poco.

Mientras ella hablaba, iba recobrando un poco mis sentidos y tanteé mi mentón, aunque la aparté rápidamente al sentir el vendaje.

- Perdone, pero, ¿podrías decirme la hora?

- Sí claro, son las… 15:10.

- ¿Las 15:10? - Le pregunté sorprendida.- ¿llevo durmiendo 3 horas?

- Así es. A esta hora todos deben estar saliendo. Puedes quedarte un rato más si quieres, no creo que te puedas mantener en pie.

- Oh…sí, muchas gracias, ¿podría alcanzarme mi mochila por favor?

- Sí, claro.

Una vez me la dio, salió del cubículo y corrió las cortinas.

Abrí rápidamente la mochila y cogí mi móvil. Tenía 36 llamadas perdidas.

Dudé un momento, pero al analizar mi situación, decidí enviarle un mensaje a Edward.

Apareció a los pocos minutos en la enfermería y vino rápidamente a por mí.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado Bella?- Me preguntó preocupado.

- Básicamente fui corriendo a mi siguiente clase después del examen de trigonometría, me tropecé con mis propios pies y me estrellé contra el suelo.

Parpadeó un par de veces y luego empezó a reírse. Alice apareció en ese mismo momento para corear las risas de su hermano.

-¡Parad ya!- Exclamé disgustada y azorada.

- Imposible.- Contestó Alice a la par que se ponía mi mochila.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada Edward me cargó en sus brazos.

- ¡Edward!

- Es la única forma.

-¿No me puedes llevar a tu espalda?

- ¿Para qué te caigas y te remates? Quizás te faltaron zonas por recibir el impacto.- Contestó Alice en su lugar, enseñándome la lengua y carcajeándose.

Edward se rió a coro con su hermana y, justo cuando ésta estaba a punto de soltar otro comentario sarcástico, no me quedó otra que rendirme.

- ¿Puedes decir algo que me haga olvidar la vergüenza que estoy pasando? - Le pregunté a Edward, apoyando el rostro bajo su cuello.

-Mmm… ¿Hay algo que te interese especialmente?- Me preguntó dándome un beso en el pelo.

- Aún no me has dicho lo opinas de Jake…

- Bueno…Quizás es un poco más… Es un poco diferente de lo que me esperaba para ser tu mejor amigo, y también puede que esté un poco loco, pero me cae bien, es un buen chico. Aun así…

-¿Aún así…?

- A veces me resulta un poco incómodo veros juntos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Pero Edward no me contestó, aprovechó que en ese momento salimos al parking, el cual estaba absolutamente lleno de gente, para avanzar rápidamente hacia nuestros amigos y evadir la respuesta. Aunque la evadiera ahora, conseguiría una respuesta sincera por su parte.

Hundí la cabeza en el pecho de Edward mientras sentía las miradas de todos clavándose en nosotros. ¿Por qué justamente cuando estaba hecha un croquis, estaba todo el instituto en el parking?

Mientras, los Cullen, los Hale y Jake nos esperaban junto al Volvo, pariéndose de risa.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Sé que os prometí subirlo antes, pero me han surgido un montón de cosas como las devoluciones de Reyes**** (las colas de compradores daban dos vueltas en el interior de la tienda 0.0…) **

**Twiandre**, es verdad que es un tostón en el segundo libro y me dieron ganas de pegarle cuando intentó detener a Bella, pero en el fondo me cae bien, en el fondo,fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo, fo~ndo, pero la simpatía está ahí jajajajaja. Bueno, es natural que haya problemas, si todo fuera feliz no habría historia (o sería una imitación de la casa de la pradera jajajajajaja)

**Suiza- love**, yo también quiero despertar así, si buscamos bien, quizás se cumple jajajajaja. Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones. El libro es de Laura Gallego, mi escritora favorita, se llama ``Donde los árboles cantan´´. De verdad, es absolutamente increíble. Prácticamente devoré ese libro jajajajaja Me tienen enamorada entre ese y otros dos regalos, aún estoy flotando en una nube. Cuando los abrí, no podía creer lo que veía.

**Tata XOXO**, sinceramente, con el estilo de comprar que tiene Alice, a mí tampoco me gustaría ir jajajajaja

**Heart on Winter**, muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste. Si me recomiendas me sentiré muy agradecida y alagada. Trato de actualizar todo lo rápido que puedo, pero ahora que comienzan de nuevo las clases, ruego un poquito de paciencia.

**Karla clln**, gracias por tu review, me sentí, sinceramente, muy alagada al ver que mi fic había provocado esa reacción en ti. Yo también odio a Tanya y amo a Edward aunque me gustaría preguntarte, ¿por qué destacas a Jasper? Me dio curiosidad gracias a la forma en que lo explicaste. Por cierto, te prometo que no pienso dejar de escribir hasta que escriba ** Fin** en el último capítulo.

**IMPORTANTE: Os quería preguntar esto a todos los lectores. Debido a otras sugerencias que me han hecho, quería replantear si queréis que convierta el fic en uno de rango M, que haga un capítulo especial aparte en ese género o que, directamente, no lo haga. Es cierto que desde hace un tiempo me he propuesto crear una historia de esa temática como un reto, pero, como este fic comenzó como K+, quería preguntaros vuestra opinión. Bueno, espero vuestros reviews.**

**Cuidaos mucho.**

**Besos y abrazos.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Cap****í****tulo 8 **

No paré de quejarme durante los quince minutos que Alice intentó bajarme del coche. Rendida, la enana hizo un chasquido con los dedos llamando a Emmett, el cual me bajó en un instante.

- NI siquiera convaleciente me dejáis tranquila.- Les recriminé, agotada y rendida.

Cuando Alice confirmó que me había rendido en serio, le pidió a Emmett que me bajara y comenzó la tortura de las compras. Mientras salíamos del aparcamiento, Edward me tomó de la mano como señal de apoyo. Él no permitiría que Alice me tratara como una muñeca barbie.

Pero no sé si Alice me leyó el pensamiento o pensó en lo que pasaría si Edward nos acompañaba, pero cuando estábamos en la entrada, a unos pasos de las escaleras mecánicas, Alice se paró en seco.

- ¡Un momento!- Dijo Alice de pronto.

- ¿Qué pasa Alice? - Le preguntó Jasper sorprendido.

- Los chicos y las chicas iremos por caminos separados.

- ¿Cómo? - Pregunté atemorizada, Si no venían Edward ni Jazz con nosotros no habría forma alguna de mantenerla quieta en un mismo lugar por más de quince minutos.

- Pues que nos separamos.- Afirmó felizmente Alice de nuevo.

- Pero yo no quiero…- Dijo Emm mimoso, abrazando a Rosalie.

Estuve a punto de agradecer al cielo la intervención de Emmett, pero era demasiado pronto. Alice tenía soluciones para todo.

- Pero Emm, piensa en el futuro. Con todos delante, Rose no se va a probar esas cosas de Victoria´s Secret que tanto te gustan. ¿Crees que perder una tarde no merece la pena para lo que vendrá después?

- Bueno Rose, te veo luego, ¿vale?- Dijo al instante, dándole un beso a su novia y tirando de Edward y de Jazz mientras nos gritaba.- ¡Aquí a las ocho!

Me habría reído como los demás si no fuera porque estaba viendo como a Alice se le iluminaban los ojos. Me esperaba una tarde muy complicada.

Nos pasamos toda la tarde recorriendo tiendas. Me hicieron probar camisas, vestidos, pantalones, rebecas, zapatos y accesorios de todos los estilos y colores. Incluso paramos realmente por Victoria´s Secret. Al principio pensé que era para cumplir la sugerencia de Alice, que era verdad, pero también me obligaron a probarme cientos de camisones, sujetadores, medias y ligueros. Algunos de ellos eran tan transparentes que me daba vergüenza solo con mirarlos. Especialmente uno negro que fascinó a Alice cuando me lo vio puesto. Seguramente estaría tan roja como la nariz de Rudolf.

Al final, no sé cuanta ropa compraron. Y digo compraron porque la muy cabezota de Alice no me dejó pagar ni una vez. Según ella eso no era solo una necesidad que cubría como parte de su familia, sino que era su entretenimiento favorito.

Cuando al fin llegué al coche, caí rendida nada más sentarme en el asiento.

—

Aún me costaba creer que estuviera en un jet privado hacia Volterra.

Los Cullen no podían hacer nada como una persona normal. Según Esme era un avión de propiedad de Aro, pues siempre que estuviera en su mano, insistía en que los Cullen y sus amigos viajaran de la mejor forma posible. Si no hubiera sido por eso, ellos habrían pagado unos billetes de primera clase y listo.

Definitivamente, era la única normal entre esa familia de niños ricos.

Edward se rió al ver mi expresión.

- Luego te quejas de mí. Yo solo te he dado detalles, gracias a tu testarudez a recibir regalos.

Lo miré sin entender, a lo que me contestó.

- Carlisle le ha regalado una isla a Esme.

¿Una isla? ¿UNA ISLA? ¿Pero en qué estaban…? Estupendo, la actitud de Edward viene de familia.

—

Aterrizamos en el aeropuerto de Volterra donde nos esperaban una pareja de gemelos que debían de tener un par de años menos que yo. Nos saludaron brevemente y emprendieron la marcha a través del aeropuerto.

- Perdona que sean tan… secos. En realidad no les gusta mucho hablar con gente nueva. Ellos son Alec y Jane.- Me comentó Edward, tomándome de la mano.

Llegamos a dos elegantes coches negros, con los cuales nos llevaron hacia la inmensa mansión de los Vulturi, que más que una mansión, parecía un castillo.

Ambos hermanos nos guiaron al interior de la casa mientras una larga fila de sirvientes, desde las escaleras de entrada hasta la puerta principal, hacían una reverencia a nuestro paso. Yo trataba de actuar todo lo normal que podía, ya que los Cullen y los Hale actuaban como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero no podía evitar espantarme tanta pomposidad.

Después de recorrer un largo pasillo lleno de piezas de arte y suelos de mármol, llegamos a una amplia sala, la cual parecía una sala del trono.

- Esta es la sala que usan para los bailes o los actos importantes.- Me aclaró Alice al ver mi expresión extrañada.

En las majestuosas sillas de madera estaban sentados tres hombres. Él que estaba en el centro se levantó y se acercó con majestuosidad a nosotros. No pude evitar pensar que la escena estaba un poco actuada.

- El teatro es uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Aro.- Me susurró Edward, tratando de contener la risa, al ver mi escepticismo ante todo esto.

- Bienvenidos seáis, amigos míos.- Nos saludó el que Edward había nombrado como Aro, mientras los otros dos hombres se acercaban a nosotros y nos saludaban.

Aro se dio cuenta, velozmente, de mi presencia y me miró curioso, para luego observar a Edward.

- ¿Quién es esta señorita?

- Soy Bella, es decir, Isabella Swan.

- Es mi novia.- concluyó Edward, sonriente.

- ¡Oh! Bella… Un excelente nombre para una joven como tú, y te lo digo teniendo en cuenta que soy italiano.

- No estarás intentando robarme la novia, ¿verdad Aro?- Le preguntó Edward bromeando.

- Yo, jamás, aunque quizás…

- ¡Aro!- Exclamó uno de los hombres que estaba a su lado, riéndose disimuladamente.

- Está bien, está bien, ya lo dejo. ¿Puedes creer esto? Nunca me dejan divertirme.- Me dijo, logrando que riera, lo cual, por su sonrisa, fue su intención.- Así que por fin nuestro lobo solitario a encontrado a su compañera, ¿eh? Bueno, yo soy Aro, y ellos son mis hermanos, Cayo y Marco. Te presentaríamos a nuestras esposas, para dejar a Edward tranquilo, pero me temo que están de compras y no volverán hasta la cena. ¡Ah1 Per ya sé que puedo hacer, te presentaré a mis sobrinos Heidi y Demetri.

Nada más pronunciar sus nombres, dos jóvenes se acercaron a nosotros. La belleza corría en las venas de estas familias a raudales.

Edward, repentinamente serio, pasó su brazo por mi hombro y me atrajo hacia él. Probablemente si no fuera por la reacción de Edward no me habría percatado, pero pude ver el interés con el que me miraba Demetri.

Esperaba que no fueran unas vacaciones muy movidas.

—

Ya en mi habitación, no podía evitar sorprenderme al ver mi alrededor. Era igual a la habitación de un cuento de hadas.

Aturdida y soñolienta, decidí empezar a sacar las cosas de la maleta y a guardarlas en el armario. El sueño desapareció al ver el contenido de la maleta. Más de la mitad de las cosas, pese a las insistencias de Alice, las había denegado porque eran demasiado para mí, sobretodo esa provocativa lencería francesa.

No entendía que demonios pensaba Alice, pero iba a matarla.

Justo cuando, cansada, cerraba las puertas del armario, tocaron la puerta. Supuse que se trataba de Edward, por lo que nada pudo evitar mi asombro al ver al hombre que estaba frente a mí.

- Demetri… ¿qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, tengo la sensación de que no nos han presentado como es debido, así que quería aprovechar la oportunidad para enseñarte la casa. Eres la unica que no la conoce.

- Edward ya me ha prometido enseñármela él mismo.- Le mentí, aunque suponía que Edward realmente lo haría.

- ¿Y la ciudad? Han cambiado muchas cosas desde la última visita de los Cullen y los Hale.

- ¡Estupendo! Estoy segura de que a ellos les encantaría ver que ha cambiado desde entonces.- Contesté, tratando de esquivar la trampa.

Demetri me miró un poco desconcertado, pero sonriente aceptó y, ante mi bostezo, totalmente natural, se despidió.

Empecé a cerrar la puerta, pero una mano pálida me lo impidió y la abrió.

- Hola Edward.- Le saludé con una sonrisa, aunque esta se me borró al ver su expresión seria, en un intento de ser calmada.

Jalé de su mano suavemente para atraerlo a la habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - Le pregunté.

Me miró un poco reacio, pero ante mi mirada confusa, decidió hablar.

- Una cosa es que tengas una amistad especial, como la que tienes con Jacob. Puedo decir que incluso me agrada la amistad que compartís, es pura y sincera. Pero una cosa es eso y otra muy diferente es ver cómo, delante de mis narices, te piden una cita.- Contestó a la vez que se sentaba, con expresión cansada, en uno de los sillones del cuarto.

Estaba viendo algo que nunca imaginé. Edward estaba celoso.

**Fin del cap****ítulo 8**

**¡Hola! ¿Qué os pareció? He intentado hacerlo un poco más**** largo esta vez.**

**PRISGPE**, yo también creo que es una pena, pero extrañamente es algo muy común. Están los típicos programas de caídas y bromas pesadas a todas horas en la tele. El problema no es que se rían cuando te caes, sino que se rían con crueldad. Al menos esa es mi opinión y lo digo sabiendo que soy una patosa.

**Twiandre,** si no hubiera algo que causara problemas, no habría historia, o al menos eso creo. Tiene que haber algo que forme el nudo para llegar a la conclusión.

**Paty4Hale,** espero que te vaya gustando el curso de la historia. Respecto a lo de Jacob, por ahora es una zona en construcción jajajajaja Mientras, tratando el tema del arte, verás a Bella dibujar, tranquila, la pregunta correcta es `` ¿qué va a dibujar?´´ Tengo mis ideas, pero no voy a decírtelas jajajajaja.

**Vale-Misty Cullenn,** muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra mucho saber que te gusta mi fic.

**Suiza-love**, también pienso que Edward es un amor, pero me imagino los nervios del pobre chico al intentar contactar a Bella y no poder. Con lo sobreprotector que es él, no me extrañaría que estuviera a punto de un ataque jajajaja Si tuviera tanto dinero como los Cullen, si sería como Alice, pero como no sobra, soy una tacaña y me cuesta mucho comprar. Fue ese día determinado jajajajaja Respecto a los juegos del hambre mi hermana me ha comentado mucho acerca del libro, pero no he tenido oportunidad de leerlo.

**Tata XOXO**¸ creo que Bella se haría daño hasta con la cama elástica. Sería tan torpe que caería mal, rebotaría y se daría justo con la esquina de una taquilla o la esquina de una mesa jajajaja ¿Por qué crees que está enferma? ¿Qué te parecieron los celos de Edward?

**Janalez**, muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste ^^

**Maddycullen, **gracias por tu comentario, me hizo muy feliz.

**Lady And Pao**, muchas gracias por tu apoyo ^^

**Alejandra1987**, gracias por tu review. Respecto al viaje que se dio, incluso me dolía a mí mientras escribía .jajajajajaja.

**Bueno, respecto al rango M, he decidido hacer un capítulo extra. De esta forma, será opcional leerlo o no. Además, he decidido hacerlo un rango T. Como es la primera vez que escribo cosas así, quizás el rango M sea demasiado bestia jajajajaja.**

**Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y vuestros reviews.**

**Cuidaos mucho.**

**Besos y abrazos.**


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Cap**__**í**__**tulo 9**_

Era increíble lo que veían mis ojos. Edward estaba recostado en el sillón, con la mirada perdida hacia el paisaje que ofrecía la ventana, un ligero mohín de fastidio en sus labios, aunque lo intentaba ocultar con su mano, y el ceño fruncido. Incluso tenía un suave sonrojo en las mejillas debido al enfado. Es difícil de creer que un chico como Edward pudiera tener una apariencia tan adorable. Aunque más difícil de creer era el hecho de que estaba celoso.

- ¿Estás enfadado?- Le pregunté, acercándome tímidamente hacia él.

- No estoy particularmente enojado.- Me contestó, con la mano aún sobre la boca. Estaba completamente enojado.

Me acerqué por detrás y le di un abrazo, apoyando mi cabeza sobre la suya.

- He sabido esquivarle, ¿no crees? No pasará nada.

- Claro que pasa.- Afirmó, levantándose para encararme.- Vamos a estar una semana aquí, ¿recuerdas? Y si…

- No va a pasar nada Edward, creo que le he dejado las cosas bastante claras, era una indirecta bastante directa.

- No conoces a Demetri, él no se rendirá tan fácilmente.- Murmuró, cerrando los ojos y presionando el puente de su nariz entre sus dedos.

- ¿Y tú se lo permitirás? - Le pregunté, logrando que abriera los ojos, aunque hablé antes de que él tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo.- Mejor dicho, ¿crees que se lo permitiré? Te quiero a ti, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Te quiero al completo y no te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente.- Afirmé de una forma tan decidida que me sorprendió a mí misma.

Edward rodeó el sillón para poder estar frente a frente sin nada de por medio y me abrazó con fuerza. Podía sentir el soplo de su risa contra mi cuello.

- Puede parecerte increíble, pero aún me cuesta creer que escucho esas palabras. Me parecen irreales.

- ¿Irreales? Si cientos de chicas están hartas de proclamarlo a los cuatro vientos. Aunque tú no les hagas caso.

- Pero quien me lo está diciendo ahora no es cualquier chica. Esto que siento es tan intenso que pienso que en cualquier momento me va a romper en mil pedazos. Te amo.

- Esas deberían ser mis palabras. La que cree que esto es irreal soy yo.

- Bella…

- Yo soy una chica normal, tímida y callada, que intenta enfocarse en sus estudios. No soy nada fuera de lo común, en cambio tú…

- Shhh.- Me silenció, colocando un dedo sobre mis labios.- Tu mejor facultad es que no sabes lo única que eres.

- Que me lo diga un príncipe perfecto como tú no me consuela.

- ¿Perfecto? ¿Yo? No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero soy muy celoso, aunque no quiera mostrarlo. Además, puedo ser increíblemente frío con las personas para llevar a cabo mis objetivos. Esas son dos partes de mí. ¿Aún crees que soy un príncipe de cuento?

- Si no tuvieras ningún defecto, me sería imposible estar junto a ti. Creo que, con ellos, brillas más que como un simple principito perfecto. Sé que yo también tengo efectos, muchos más que tú, pero, con el tiempo, creo que podré…

- Bella, tus defectos son tan maravillosos que los amo al igual que cualquiera de tus cualidades. Amo cuando te enfadas y permaneces inamovible, debido a tu característica terquedad, sonrojando con picardía tus mejillas. Siempre me viene la imagen de un gatito que se quiere hacer pasar por un león.

- ¡Edward!- Exclamo, avergonzada.

- Amo tu torpeza, porque me permite protegerte tanto como mi ambicioso corazón ansía. Todos ellos, los quiero, porque forman parte de la Bella que yo tanto amo.

Sentí en fuerte calor en mis mejillas y la boca seca. Había logrado dejarme sin palabras. Él me miraba con ternura, acariciando con dulzura mis mejillas sonrojadas.

Tragándome la vergüenza, me puse de puntillas, pasé mis brazos tras sus hombros, enterrando mis manos entre su cabello; y besé con suavidad sus labios.

La luz del mediodía bañaba la habitación y la brisa mecía las cortinas y mis cabellos, que Edward no tardó en acariciar con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra me sujetaba firmemente la cintura.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, besándonos lentamente, pero tampoco tenía ningunas intenciones de parar. Sin darme cuenta, Edward se sentó nuevamente en el sillón y a mí me sentó sobre sus rodillas, sin detener el beso. Lentamente, comenzó a hacerse más profundo, tanto que comenzaba a faltarnos el aire y un extraño calor inundaba mi cuerpo.

Aunque una de mis manos de entretenía aún jugando con sus cabellos, dejé que la otra acariciara la cálida mejilla de Edward, su cuello, y sus hombros sobre su camisa.

Él, ante mis caricias, soltó un gemido y me atrajo aún más a él. Tímidamente, comenzó a acariciar mi pierna y a ascender, deslizándose lentamente bajo mi falda.

Él estaba a medio muslo y yo a punto de desabotonar los primeros botones de su camisa cuando llamaron ensordecedoramente a la puerta, sobresaltándonos a ambos.

- ¡Bella! Vamos a salir a la ciudad, sal.- Exclamó Alice al otro lado de la puerta. Menos mal que estaba cerrada con llave.

Edward y yo nos separamos, aún desconcertados, pero aún así atiné a responder.

- Enseguida voy Alice, espérame en la entrada.

- ¿No te perderás? Conociéndote…

- Edward me ha prometido pasar por mí luego. Adelántate, cuando venga te alcanzo.

- ¡Ah! Vale, está bien. Te veo luego Bells, y a ti también hermanito, que sé que estás ahí dentro.

- ¡Alice!- Gritamos los dos a la vez, sorprendidos.

- ¡Ja! Lo sabía, os veo luego, no tardéis.

Dicho esto, se fue corriendo a través de los pasillos, riendo.

Yo, en cambio, no me atrevía a mirar a Edward a la cara, y, al parecer, él tampoco. Después de un fiero debate interior, me atreví a levantar la mirada, y me sorprendí al verle sonrojado, tanto, que no pude evitar reírme. Ante eso, él me miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, solo me ha hecho mucha gracia tu cara. Nunca te imaginé como un chico tímido y azorado.

- Ni que me sonrojara porque quisiera…

- Bueno, ya sabes lo que se siente.

- Muy simpática. Es solo que…he sentido como se me iba todo de las manos, y no sabía cómo detenerme, ni siquiera sabía si quería detenerme.

- Lo que ha pasado no es algo malo Edward, y, además, no has sido el único que se ha olvidado de todo. En realidad, tengo la esperanza de volver a dejarme llevar muy pronto.

Ante su mirada sorprendida, me levanté de sus rodillas, le di un breve beso en los labios y me encaminé hacia la puerta, recolocándome el vestido.

- ¿Nos vamos o dejamos que Alice piense diez mil maneras más de hacernos recorrer Volterra sin descanso?

Edward se levantó riendo, se puso la ropa como es debido y, al acercarse a mí, recolocó un par de cabellos que se me habían desacomodado. Abrió la puerta y, cogiéndonos de la mano, nos encaminamos a la entrada.

Volterra nos espera.

**Fin del Cap****ítulo 9**

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal ****estáis? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo?**

**Añoraba mucho volver a escribir, pero no he tenido tiempo libre en esta temporada, solo exámenes , exámenes y más exámenes. Las únicas cosas diferentes que ocupaban mi tiempo libre a parte de los exámenes, eran los trabajos jajajajajaja.**

**Suiza-love, **me alegra que te haya gustado, y espero tu opinión en este capítulo, después de todo, me emocionó mucho escribirlo. **Y tranquila, es natural que Demetri te haya caído como una patada, si no fuera porque yo sé ciertas cosas, lo odiaría a muerte. Lo sé, lo he dicho para dejarte con la intriga** jajajaja Bueno, respecto a lo de un Jazz para mí, se intenta, pero es difícil encontrar a uno decente, a esta edad parece que las neuronas las tienen en los hu***s bailando la lambada jajajaja

**Twiandre**, siento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes, de verdad, pero ahora importan mucho más mis estudios que escribir aquí. Una pregunta, ¿por qué pensaste que sería Felix?

**Heart on Winter**, de verdad lo siento, cuando termine todo este follón de exámenes, prometo actualizar muchísimo más seguido.

**Paty4Hale,** me alegra que te haya gustado. Sinceramente, estoy harta de que Bella sea la típica niña inocente que nunca se da cuenta de cómo le tiran los trastos, aunque sea una vajilla de plata jajaja **Espero sorprendente con lo que aparecerá en el pr****óximo capítulo, tengo ****ya un par de ideas para los dibujos un tanto diferentes a las que me propones.**

**PRISGPE, **te digo lo mismo que a Suiza- love, **es natural que lo odies, cuando yo lo escribí también se me atragantó, pero digamos que sé algunas cosas, que…** Soy muy mala persona, dejando con la duda jajajajaja

**Alejandra1987**, me alegra mucho que te gustara. Creo que en este capítulo, Ed está más tierno que en el anterior, ¿qué te parece? Bueno, pues **espera al próximo capítulo, ahí si vas a conocer a la auténtica Alice**. Y bueno, respecto a Aro, siempre me ha parecido que, estando de buenas, es un personaje excéntrico muy simpático. **Y los hermanitos maravilla te pueden sorprender, prepárate jajaja.**

**Alexz Darcy Black, **me ha gustado mucho tu comentario. Espero que sigas pensando así en este capítulo.

**Tata XOXO, **¿aprovechado? Creo que eres la que peor impresión tiene de Demetri, ¿eh? Bueno, si todo fuera de rosas, creo que moriríamos empalagados jajajaja.

**Angel-Moon17, ** muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero seguir recibiéndolos en un futuro.

**Ori-cullen-swan,** de verdad, me disculpo por no poder publicar antes, solo espera un poquito más.

**Por lo que he visto, todas habéis amado a Edward celoso, me alegra saber eso. También me he dado cuenta de que ya le tenéis un odio increíble a Demetri, ¿tan mal lo he pintado al pobre? Con tanta avalancha de críticas hasta siento pena por ****él****, aunque he de admitir que a mí también me cae un poco mal jajajajaja.**

**Gente, de verdad os pido que me tengáis un poco de paciencia. Pronto terminaré las clases y podré mandar 2ºBachillerato y PAU a la hoguera de San Juan jajajaja. **

**¡Ah! Acabo de recordar, hay ****otra cosa que ocupa mi tiempo aparte de los exámenes y los trabajos. Junto a una amiga, tengo un programa de radio "Ensalada de Voces****". Allí hablamos de música, por ejemplo le hicimos una entrevista a un ****vocalista de un grupo de aquí; de cine, hablamos de las diferentes películas de Ghibli en el 2º programa; y en el tercero, el último que hemos hecho, hablamos acerca de las obras de Jane Austen y su repercusión en el mundo literario, del cine y la televisión. Debido a la lejanía, no creo que lo podáis pillar mediante la radio, pero podéis encontrarlo en la página oficial y en la página de Facebook. **

**Somos ****"Ensalada de voces" de Ycoden Daute Radio y espero con ansias a que los escuchéis, me digáis vuestra opinión y me sugiráis temas para el programa.**** Además, los programas de la emisora en general son geniales.**

**Bueno, es momento de despedirse, espero vuestros reviews y, ¡feliz día del libro!**

**Adiós.**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Volterra era una ciudad magnífica, llena de esplendor y fulgor medieval finamente unido a la elegancia del mundo actual.

Aunque me habría gustado ir a un par de zonas turísticas y de exposiciones que Edward me había enseñado cuando estábamos en su casa en Forks, Alice me lo impidió.

- No, no y rotundamente no. Eso podréis hacerlo vosotros dos cuando estéis solos, pero ahora hay que divertirse y, sobretodo, hay que satisfacer un par de necesidades vitales en la vida de Volterra.- Me contestó riendo. Estaba tan emocionada que le faltaba poco para empezar a dar saltos.

- ¡Oh, no! Alice, ¡otra vez no!- Exclamé horrorizada al entender el significado de su alegría.

- ¡Oh, sí! Otra vez, sí. Rose, ¡nos vamos…!- Contestó más divertida aún ante mi evidente horror, observando a Rosalie.

- ¡DE COMPRAS!. -Dijeron a coro cogiéndose de las manos.

Las caras de los chicos eran un poema tan dramático como la mía.

- Demetri, han cambiado muchas cosas por aquí desde la última vez que vinimos, ¿nos llevas al área comercial por favor?

-Sí, claro. Esperad un momento.- Contestó Demetri mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil del bolsillo.

Minutos después aparecieron dos impecables coches negros que nos llevaron al centro de la ciudad. Había que admitir que Volterra no era precisamente una ciudad de Mc´Donals, recreativos y cines, en realidad, el único que había por la zona era uno de ésos especiales con enormes sillones muy mullidos y coquetas mesas incorporadas.

Verles derrochar el dinero por las tiendas de esa manera me ponía mala (aunque el cine molaba bastante).

Como en tantas otras ocasiones fui la barbie de Alice. Según ella, ninguno de los miles de millones de vestidos que me había regalado habían servido para nada.

- No puedes estar cómodamente en Volterra sin vestir con ninguna de estas maravillas.- Aseguró mientras observaba analíticamente un vertido de cóctel beis.

- Ya tengo bastantes "maravillas" gracias a tu última alocada sesión de compras.

- ¡Tonterías! Da igual dónde estés, si encuentras una maravilla debes utilizarla.- Afirmó Rosalie, observando una blusa rosa palo.

- Gracias Rose. ¿Ves Bells? Ese miedo a las compras no es nada sano.

- Lo que no es sano es vuestra personalidad de compradoras compulsivas.- Afirmé enfurruñada.

Ellas se rieron como si fuera una niña pequeña que acabara de decir una tontería propia de la edad.

-¡Oh! Bells, pruébate este vestido.

- ¿En serio vas a comenzar con esta tortura?

- Para estar guapa hay que sufrir.- Dijo Rose con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Yo no quiero estar guapa.

-¿Segura?- Preguntó Rose lanzando una mirada a Edward, el cual estaba con el resto de los chicos en la otra esquina de la tienda, la zona de caballeros, por orden de Alice.

- Bells, eres preciosa, pero muy modesta, y encima tienes la mala manía de sentirte inferior cuando estás cerca de Ed. Bueno, no hay nada mejor que un cambio de imagen para subir la autoestima. - Me dijo Alice con voz tranquila.

Quise admitir que no era solo por Edward, la belleza de esa familia lograría acomplejar a cualquiera, pero preferí guardarme ese comentario para mis adentros.

No sé cuantos conjuntos me hicieron probarme Alice y Rosalie, simplemente, perdí la cuenta. Aunque no me importaba pasar por ese calvario si podía ver la mirada maravillada de Edward cada vez que aparecía de detrás de la pesada cortina escarlata del probador. Pero esa expresión no le duraba mucho cuando se fijaba en la cara de Demetri. No podía decir que se tratara de una mirada desagradable, en realidad era todo lo contrario, era más bien dulce. Daba la sensación de que se le iluminaban los ojos. Probablemente eso era lo que más molestaba a Edward. El hecho de que me observara con algo más que el simple interés propio de la atracción seguramente le resultaba irritante.

- Alice, por favor…- Supliqué agotada, sin ningún cabello en su sitio original gracias a haberme cambiado tantas veces de ropa.

- Bells, este es el último, es… tu traje, ¡estoy segura!

- ¡Pero Alice…!

- Te aseguro que con este vestido Edward quedará rendido a tus pies, además, en lo que respecta a ti es su color favorito. Me pregunto si podrías resquebrajar su perpetua barrera de autocontrol con este traje…- Me susurró al oído soltando una risita maliciosa ante mi rostro sonrojado.

-¡Alice!

-Entonces, ¿no quieres probártelo?- Me preguntó en voz alta con la victoria bailándole en los ojos.

- Está bien.- Suspiré resignada tomando el vestido con suavidad y entrando al probador de nuevo.

Por miedo a romperlo, e puse el elegante vestido con lentitud. Me observé tranquilamente en el espejo para apreciar el resultado. Definitivamente era un vestido de noche precioso. El traje azul marino cubría completamente mis piernas con un delicado vuelo; el vestido se mantenía sujeto por unas suaves tiras que se ataban al cuello, dejando un discreto escote y toda la espalda desnuda.

Cuando salí, comprendí lo que Alice había querido decir. Parecía que a Edward iba a darle un ataque al corazón. Tenía la misma apariencia que yo cuando me quedaba embobada observándole. Esa idea me hizo reír.

Después de una larga pelea con la compradora compulsiva de Alice, logramos salir de la zona comercial. Por fin, Alice iba a dejarnos volver a la mansión de los Vulturis.

Aunque me parecía muy apetecible la idea de ir a descansar un rato del torbellino que suponía mi enana favorita, justo en el momento en el que el coche que había llamado Demetri llegó, le arrebaté las bolsas de las manos de Edward y las dejé en suelo. Ante las miradas confusas de todos, tomé su mano y empecé a correr. Podía escuchar las exclamaciones de sorpresa y las carcajadas de nuestros amigos, pero, sinceramente, me daba igual, solo quería prestar atención a la risa que escuchaba a mis espaldas, musical y angelical.

Nos perdimos entre la gente que abarrotaba la calle a esas horas de la tarde y nos metimos en una calle transversal de menor tamaño sin apenas aire cruzando miradas.

- ¿Por qué nunca dejas de sorprenderme? - Me preguntó con la diversión bailando en los ojos.

Yo sencillamente sonreí y eché a correr hacia el interior de la calle. La luz anaranjada del atardecer bañaba las baldosas color tierra y las paredes de las casas blancas y rojas.

Escuché su risa tras de mí. Corriendo a su velocidad no tardaría en alcanzarme, así que tomé un desvío que llevaba a una calle más amplia llena de cafeterías y restaurantes. Pero mi alocada carrera estaba durando demasiado, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que iba vestida con un vestido azul de verano y unos tacones bajos, por lo que mi torpeza quiso hacer acto de presencia. Afortunadamente, Edward me alcanzó a tiempo, pero mi orgullosa mala suerte no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados de forma que me tambaleé y caí de espaldas, llevándome a Edward conmigo. No sé cómo se las apañó Edward para lograr caer él de espaldas al suelo, abrazándome fuertemente contra su pecho.

Me levanté presurosa y le tendí la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. No sé si era por la situación o por mi cara, que seguramente nunca había estado tan sonrojada, pues, aunque cogió mi mano, se quedó sentado en el suelo riendo como nunca le había escuchado.

- ¿Piensas levantarte algún día o pretendes continuar riéndote de mí indefinidamente?

- Bueno, el segundo plan no es mala idea.- Contestó Edward con la voz ahogada por la risa.

- Como quieras, quédate riéndote solo.- Contesté malhumorada, soltando su mano y comenzando a caminar.

En seguida sentí su brazo torno a mi cintura y sus labios en mi mejilla.

- ¡Oye! ¡Eso no vale!

- ¿El qué? - Preguntó con voz inocente.

- ¡Sabes perfectamente que me derrito cuando haces esas cosas!

- En realidad, no sabía que llegabas hasta eso. Es un interesante punto a favor.- Contestó con mi sonrisa torcida favorita.

Le habría contestado algo, pero su cercanía empezaba a afectarme. Me sentía una estúpida por permitirle ese grado de influencia en mí, pero no podía evitarlo, así que lo único que pude hacer fue enviarle una mirada envenenada, aunque eso solo le hizo reír más.

Después de eso, comenzamos a pasear sin rumbo fijo en silencio. Edward parecía conocer la zona, así que dejé que me guiara mientras yo observaba todo a mi alrededor. Llegamos a un punto en el que la calle comunicaba con un inmenso jardín al cuál parecía acudir mucha gente. Pensé que íbamos a entrar allí, pero Edward me guió hacia un camino sin señalizar. Después de caminar durante veinte minutos, y ya haber oscurecido, llegamos a un invernadero. Edward sacó una llave de su bolsillo con expresión alegre y abrió la puerta.

El lugar era, sin lugar a dudas, precioso. Había lirios y rosas blancas por doquier, además de una pequeña fuente en el centro del invernadero y un coqueto banco de madera contra uno de los laterales de la habitación.

- Desde el principio pensabas traerme aquí, ¿verdad?- Le pregunté curiosa.

- No tenía pensado traerte hoy, pero como tu tomaste la iniciativa de separarte del grupo para tener un poco de tiempo a solas, pensé que era el momento.- Contestó mientras observaba con detenimiento la fuente.

- ¿Cómo encontraste este sitio?- Pregunté mientras me acercaba a él.

- Hace ya muchos años que encontré este invernadero. Esta totalmente abandonado y en ruinas. Aún recuerdo que ese mismo día se lo comenté a Aro y, sin saberlo, él empezó a repararlo. Me lo regaló por mi cumpleaños… Siempre que estoy aquí planto y cuido las flores. Durante mi ausencia se encarga de él el mayordomo personal de Aro.

- Es decir, ¿este lugar solo lo conocen Aro, su mayordomo y tú?

- Bueno, ahora tú también.- Afirmó a la par que me abrazaba. Parecía pletórico gracias a haberme contado su pequeño secreto.

- ¿Ni siquiera Esme? ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a nadie?

- Bueno…Puedes llamarlo un comportamiento de niño pequeño, pero me da un poco de vergüenza.- Contestó en un susurro contra mi cuello.

- Edward, ¿te estás sonrojando?- Pregunté al notar un repentino calor en mi cuello, justo en el lugar donde estaba apoyada su mejilla.

Intenté mirarle, pero él me abrazó de forma que me era totalmente imposible verle la cara, pero aún así podía sentir el calor de su rostro contra mi hombro y mi cuello. Era terriblemente… lindo.

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué te hiciste aquí?- Me preguntó de pronto, apartándose de mí.

- ¿El qué?- Pregunté confundida.

- Esto.- Contestó él señalando una herida en mi cuello.

- Pues… ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, me habré dado con una rama de camino aquí o cuando me caí antes supongo…

Edward me guió hacia el banco y nos sentamos en él. Observó el corte con detenimiento durante unos instantes. Luego, se acercó de nuevo a mi cuello y, para mi sorpresa, empezó a lamer suavemente mi herida.

- ¿Q-Qué haces?

- Desinfectarla, por supuesto.

Gracias a su repentina afición por convertirse en antiséptico, sentía todo mi cuerpo a flor de piel. Involuntariamente me aferré a la madera del asiento intentando mantenerme en mis cabales. Pero mis esfuerzos se fueron al traste cuando abandonó la herida y continúo repartiendo besos por todo mi cuello y mis hombros. Quizás sintió que mis fuerzas empezaban a disminuir, porque me sentó sobre sus rodillas y me rodeó con sus brazos de manera que me resultara imposible darme de bruces contra el suelo.

Mientras repartía decenas de besos por mi rostro, esquivando juguetonamente mis labios como una dulce tortura, yo acaricié con mis manos la sedosa piel de su cuello y las suaves ondas de su cabello cobrizo. Cuando estaba a punto de, por fin, besarme en los labios, se alejó un par de centímetros de mí.

Quizás fue por mi mirada aturdida, pero con un suspiro abrió la boca para hablar.

- Bella… Deberíamos parar.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque estoy a punto de perder el control.

- ¿Por qué tú puedes mantener el control cuando yo hace tiempo que lo he perdido? - Pregunté indignada, lo cual le provocó una divertida carcajada.- Lo digo en serio.

Ante este último comentario, se serenó y volvió a recobrar la seriedad.

- No quiero que te contengas a ti mismo…- Aseguré, totalmente seria.

- Bella…

- Por lo menos, no conmigo.- Terminé de decir mientras clavaba mi mirada en sus profundos ojos verdes.

Y Edward, con un gemido de rendición, unió sus labios con los míos en un beso ardiente que convirtió mi cuerpo entero en una hoguera.

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? **

**Puede que más de uno pensara que me había largado para nunca, pero resulta que estaba con los exámenes finales, la PAU y todo ese HORROR… Además, cuando por fin resulta que soy libre, se me estropeó el ordenador …**

**Kathow16,** siento mucho no haber podido subir este capítulo antes, como he dicho antes, me resultó imposible.

**TataXOXO**, no, que va, no se nota nada… (nótese el sarcasmo) Bueno, a los chicos no suele hacerles mucha gracias que la gente les diga lindos, pero eso lo convierte en una forma perfecta para picarles xDDD Tú espera y verás… Ten miedo de mi mente perversa, ¡muajajajajajaja! XDDDD

**PRISGPE,** por ahora no pienso revelar nada, sacad conclusiones a ver quien se acerca más xDDD

**Nessie Cullen Jazz,** gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste.

**Twiandre,** tengo que admitir que yo los tengo más o menos en empate, en reiteradas ocasiones he tenido ganas de darles un sartenazo a los dos xDDD Gracias por tus ánimos, creo que los exámenes PAU me fueron bastante bien, aunque con los nervios esos tres días fueron una pesadilla xDD Si llego a contarte como fueron esos días te da algo xD

**Lobalunallena,** muchas gracias por tu comentario y tus ánimos, me hacen mucha ilusión.

**Janalez,** muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya dado esa sensación Edward, me gustó muchísimo escribirlo.

**Paty4Hale,** la verdad es que me está costando escribir las partes de Demetri… Se me ocurren muchísimas cosas y en casi todas me dan ganas de darle un sartenazo a Demetri por pesado xD Bueno, si en ese te parece que tienen confianza, espera al capítulo 11, ahí lo dejo… El programa puedes escucharlo en directo aquí **( **) o mediante la página de facebook (** groups/ycodendauteradio/10150974076889254/?notif_t=group_activity**) Ese libro es uno de mis favoritos, en realidad, es mi personaje favorito, así en general xD Uf… Me encanta. Mira, hay una serie, "Lost in Austen", que si te gusta "Orgullo y prejuicio" la tienes que ver. Eso sí, olvídate de parte de la historia original.

**Angel-Moon17,** gracias a ti por comentar, me alegra que te guste.

**Suiza-Love,** ciertamente hay calorcito, pero prepárate para el capítulo 11, ahí empieza un poco la sesión de fuegos artificiales xD ¿Madurarlas? Esos no las tienen ni conectadas… ¡Suerte con la Uni! Fighting!

**Lady and Pao,** siento muchísimo no haber actualizado antes, pero, como comente previamente, fue imposible. Estaban un pelín motivados, ciertamente XD Y fue muy divertido escribir esa situación, un Edward así de lindo es irresistible xDDD

**Gabymuse**, muchas gracias por tu comentario, gracias por tus saludos, saludos desde Tenerife. Me alegra que te haya gustado ese capítulo y espero tus futuros reviews.

**Alejandra1987,** tranquila, puede pasar muchísimo tiempo, pero yo siempre vuelvo. Si no escribo nada es porque estoy con los exámenes hasta la coronilla o mi ordenador no funciona. En realidad, creo que ya era hora de que esos dos pasaran de los besos en la mejilla de una vez, además, el ambiente era el ideal xDDD

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado con este capítulo y que vengais preparados para el siguiente. El programa de radio que hago (ya hemos hecho programas de Dani Rovira, Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, Les luthiers, V de Vendetta, SNSD, Super Junior, Freeride y descenso, Ghibli, Jane Austen, etc.) "Ensalada de Voces" podéis escucharlo en directo en la página oficial de la emisora (** ) **o mediante las grabaciones que se cuelgan en facebook **( groups/ycodendauteradio/10150974076889254/?notif_t=group_activity)**Si quereis contactar conmigo podéis hacerlo mediante twitter ( CarolinaGrants) o por mi blog ( . / )**

**Espero vuestros reviews.**

**Cuidaos muchos.**

**Muchísimos besos y abrazos.**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

**Escribí este capítulo mientras escuchaba esta canción, por lo que supongo que me inspiró. ( ****Mars: Liang Yi Zhen - ****說愛我**** (Say You Love Me ) subbed ****) Ese es el título del vídeo que tiene en google. No creo que tengáis problema en encontrarlo, si os apetece buscarlo, si copiáis y pegáis. **

El beso de Edward se había convertido en una lenta y ardiente tortura. Podía sentir mi corazón latir desenfrenado, y no era la única. Pese a la penumbra podía percibir el sonrojo de su rostro, el cual acariciaba con mis manos ansiosas, recorriendo sus mejillas, su cuello y su sedoso cabello.

Nos separamos para recobrar el aliento y Edward entreabrió los ojos para clavar su profunda mirada en mí. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido, otorgándole una fuerte impresión de cazador acechando a su presa, aunque eso se contrarrestaba con sus suaves caricias.

Sin apartar su mirada de mí, como si estuviera esperando que lo apartara de un momento a otro, comenzó a deshacer el nudo que ataba mi vestido tras mi cuello. Aunque trague pesadamente, nerviosa, le permití continuar. El traje descendió suavemente hasta mi cadera. Edward pasó mucho tiempo mirándome; tanto, que perdí la noción del tiempo y parcialmente de la vergüenza. Pese a que me encontraba prácticamente desnuda, había algo en la mirada de Edward que me hacía sentir orgullosa de ser contemplada. Me sentía hermosa al sentir su mirada recorrer mi cuerpo.

No sé de dónde saqué el valor, pero sujeté una de las manos de Edward y, para su sorpresa, la presioné sobre mi corazón. Ahora él era consciente del atropellado latido de mi corazón y de las corrientes eléctricas que me transmitía a todo mi cuerpo.

Nuestras respiraciones eran exageradamente lentas y tranquilas para la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, pero creo que más bien era la dulce actitud de nuestra inocencia y la calma previa a la tempestad.

Aún manteniendo su mano en mi pecho, él acercó la mía al suyo y nos fundimos en un encuentro de miradas que nos nubló completamente la mente. Edward volvió a besarme, suavemente, como si temiera romperme, mientras su mano libre acariciaba con dulzura mi espalda.

Me acostó sobre el banco con delicadeza, sin parar de besarme, y trazó un sinuoso camino con la punta de sus dedos desde mis mejillas hasta mi ombligo. Ascendía y descendía, repitiendo varias veces el recorrido, sin separarse de mí.

Cuando se alejó de mis labios para retomar aire, trazó un nuevo sendero de besos por mi rostro, mi cuello y mi vientre. Exclamé un gemido de placer cuando sentí su lengua juguetear con mi ombligo. Quería hablar, pero las palabras parecían haber desaparecido de mi boca, o al menos esta había olvidado su capacidad de hablar y había decidido que responder los besos de Edward era su verdadera función.

Entreabrí los ojos y, pese a que tenía la visión borrosa, pude distinguir su penetrante mirada clavada en mi rostro. Enterré mis manos en su pelo cobrizo, provocando un estremecimiento en su cuerpo.

Él volvió a ascender, repitiendo el reguero de besos sobre mi cuerpo hasta regresar a mi boca. Era extraño que estuviéramos compartiendo todo esto sin decir nada. No sé por qué nos había imaginado en una noche propia de una novela, llena de confesiones que en otro momento no nos habríamos atrevido a decir, pero no hacía falta. El suave y arrollador contacto de Edward y su mirada penetrante y envolvente era todo lo que necesitaba. De esta forma nos decíamos cosas que no eran necesarias transmitir por palabras.

Cogió mi mano, rozando con sus labios desde mi muñeca hasta mi hombro, el lugar donde se encontraba el tirante de mi sujetador y volvió a clavar sus ojos en mí. Yo tomé su mano, cerrándola en torno a la asilla, y tiré de ella para que descendiera por mi hombro; luego me arqueé, sujetándome a sus brazos para permitirle desabrocharme el sujetador. Lo hizo con cuidado y lentitud, sin perderse detalle, y una vez hubo desaparecido la prenda, volvió a quedarse mirando durante mucho rato.

- Bella, siempre he sabido lo preciosa que eres…- Comentó en un susurro.- Pero ni en mis sueños podría haber pensado que lo eras hasta este punto.

Volvió a acercarse a mí, pero esta vez lo detuve. Antes de que pudiera a hablar, comencé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa blanca. Acaricié con delicia su firme torso y fui repartiendo pequeños besos en torno a él, provocándole estremecimientos de placer, lo cual me sorprendió y fascinó. Volvimos a besarnos, dejando Edward caer suavemente su peso sobre mí, lo que me causó un gemido que no pude controlar, y permitiéndonos sentir con fascinación el contacto de nuestros torsos desnudos.

Él comenzó a pasar sus labios nuevamente por mi cuello, de camino a mis pechos, mientras colocaba sus manos en mis caderas, tratando de desprenderse del vestido y el resto de mi ropa interior. Estaba en ello, cuando sonó con estrépito su teléfono móvil. Nos levantamos sorprendidos, sonrojados y asustados. Edward cogió rápidamente su teléfono y contestó.

- ¿Diga?- Preguntó en un tono evidentemente molesto.

No podía oír la conversación, pero por el comportamiento de Edward debía de ser alguien de la familia.

- Está bien, ya vamos para allá.- Contestó y colgó sin esperar respuesta.

Se volvió hacia mí y, repentinamente, me di cuenta de la situación y de lo estábamos a punto de hacer. Me tapé, avergonzada, los pechos con los brazos mientras el sonrojo de mi rostro no paraba de aumentar.

- Lo siento Bella…- Se disculpó Edward con un tono de voz que rallaba el autodesprecio.

- ¿Cómo?- Pregunté, evidentemente aturdida.

- Cuando me dijiste que no querías que mantuviera el control contigo, creo que realmente lo perdí …

- Yo… Sinceramente quería que lo perdieras Edward.

- ¿Cómo?- Preguntó, evidentemente aturdido.

- Realmente quería que perdieras el control porque cuando te dije que yo ya lo había perdido iba en serio.

- Bella…

- Yo también quería dejarme llevar Edward y… Esto ha sido…- Intenté continuar, pero de pronto sentí que las palabras no salían de mi boca.

- ¿Qué ha sido?- Preguntó en un susurro, observando sus manos, intentando no presionarme.

- Pues… Ha sido una de las experiencias más hermosas de mi vida.

Al producirse un largo silencio, decidí girarme en su dirección, pero no esperaba lo que me encontré. Edward me miraba, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca entreabierta, evidentemente atónito e intentando buscar una respuesta que no llegaba.

- Edward, ¿estás bien?

- Aunque creo que mis oídos están bien, me cuesta creer lo que has dicho.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No es en este momento donde debería salir a flote tu ego masculino?¿"En serio ha sido uno de los mejores momentos de tu vida, preciosa"? – Comenté riendo.

- ¡Ey! Yo no hablo así, y lo sabes… También ha sido una experiencia inolvidable para mí, pero me cuesta creer que para ti también.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Pues, digamos que una parte de mí me dice que esto no ha estado a tu altura.

- ¿Cómo?- Inquirí totalmente perdida.

- Creo que te mereces algo más que simplemente dejarme llevar y comportarme como un animal en celo. – Contestó enfurruñado.

Ante eso, y la imagen que mi atolondrada imaginación creó, no pude evitar reírme. Edward alzó una ceja con curiosidad, aunque aún no había relajado su ceño fruncido.

- A ver, ¿a qué te refieres?- Pregunté con una sonrisa bailando en los labios.

- No quiero tener sexo contigo Bella…

Intenté interrumpirle, confusa y molesta, pero él presionó su dedo índice sobre mis labios para impedirme hablar.

- Puede sonar muy cursi, pero lo que quiero es hacer el amor contigo. Además, no va a ser solamente tu primera vez, sino además es nuestra primera vez. Es un recuerdo que se grabará a fuego en nuestras memorias y el que voy a atesorar todos los días de mi vida. Quiero que sea único.- Edward dijo esto muy rápido, como siempre hacía que se ponía nervioso, por lo que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para seguirle el ritmo.

- Edward…- No sabía que decir, simplemente sentí como mi corazón volvía a latir a mil por hora y parecía querer salirse de mi pecho.

Edward alzó la vista al techo, evidentemente avergonzado, lo que me permitió desprenderme de mis temores. Olvidé el hecho de que nada me tapaba el pecho y estiré los brazos hacia Edward, rodeando su cuello y abrazándole. Él se tensó, evidentemente sorprendido y sin saber qué hacer.

- Te quiero.- Dije en un susurro previo a darle un beso en la mejilla y enterrar mi rostro en su pecho. – Tienes razón, quizás deberíamos esperar un poco más para poder disfrutar más del momento. No me haría mucha gracia que nuestra primera vez fuera deprisa y corriendo, aterrados de cualquier intrusión.

- Bella…Yo también te quiero.- Contesta él mientras me abraza fuertemente y acerca su cara a mi cabello.

Pasamos un largo rato así, pero nos tuvimos que separar antes de lo que me habría gustado. Edward me ayudó a vestirme, nos adecentamos como pudimos y nos fuimos de vuelta a la mansión Vulturi cogidos de la mano.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Estando recostada en la cama de mi habitación en la mansión, aún resultaba más irreal lo que había sucedido hacía apenas un par de horas. El corazón se me alborotaba y las mejillas se me azoraban solo de recordarlo. Era increíble el mero hecho de imaginar que yo me hubiera comportado de esa manera, pero saber que era verdad era totalmente inaudito.

Resultó que era Alice quién llamó a Edward, aún no sabía para qué, pero cuando nos la encontramos en el pasillo principal al llegar al hogar de los Vulturi me susurró al oído "Pensé que merecíais otras circunstancias" y salió corriendo. No era posible que ella supiera lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer, ¿verdad? Solo la idea me daba pánico, ¡qué vergüenza!

De repente me sorprendió el sonido de unos golpecitos contra la puerta.

- ¿Quién es? – Pregunté aún recostada sobre el colchón.

- Somos nosotras, abre Bells.- Contestó al otro lado de la puerta Rose.

- Está abierto, pasad.- Dije mientras me levantaba, quedándome sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama.

Cuando vi sus caras al traspasar el umbral de la puerta supe que iba a lamentar haberles dado permiso para entrar.

- Bueno, ¿cómo ha ido la gran noche? – Curioseó Rose mientras ella y Alice se sentaban en la cama.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¡Vamos, Bells! Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.

- Bueno, digamos que nos quedamos a medias.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – Alice divertida.

- No creo que Edward tenga problemas allí abajo, ¿no?- Sugirió Rose riendo.

- ¡Ey! ¡Claro que no! – Exclamé sofocada y malhumorada.- Fue por culpa del duende que tienes al lado.

- ¿Yo? Que va…- Dijo Alice tratando de aguantar la risa.

- Claro que sí, ¿quién nos llamó? Además, ¿a qué venía eso de "Pensé que merecíais otras circunstancias"? Explícate.

- Bueno, no sé porqué tuve la sensación de que ese momento debería de ser legendario.

- Ahora entiendo porqué sois hermanos…- Susurré suspirando.

- ¿Ah? ¿Y eso? – Inquirió dudosa.

- Lo que dijo Edward cuando paró fue más o menos lo mismo.

- ¡Qué mono!- Comentó Rose riendo fuertemente.

- Pues Edward tiene razón, no sois dos conejos en celo. Además, ¿cómo puede ser este un momento memorable si vas vestida como un día cualquiera?- Explicó Alice como si nada.

- ¡Lo hiciste por eso!- Exclamé boquiabierta mientras Rose reía aún más fuerte, incluso le lloraban los ojos, y Alice ponía cara de niña buena.

- Solo quiero lo mejor para vosotros dos…

- Si, ya, ¡lo que vas a recordar es la patada en el culo que te voy a dar!-Exclamé iniciando la persecución por toda la habitación mientras las carcajadas de Rose continuaban.

Una media hora después las chicas se fueron a sus habitaciones, alegando que estaban muy cansadas, y yo volví a sentarme sobre el edredón dorado. Me recosté y dejé mi mente vagar por los sucesos del día, deteniéndome con deleite en aquellos que había compartido con Edward, cuando, de pronto, una necesidad me recorrió desde la punta de los dedos hasta mis cabellos. Conocía esa sensación, era la misma que sentí cuando pinté a Edward para la exposición del instituto. Me levanté presurosa en busca de mi maleta, donde aún permanecían los materiales que había traído y comencé a dibujar con el alma en el lápiz y el cuaderno.

**xXxXxXxXxXxX**

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué os pareció este capítulo? Es la primera vez que escribo algo así y, encima, lo publico, por lo que estaba un poco nerviosa y no sabía si debía censurar un poco o no… El otro día me di cuenta que no podían verse los links que puse en el otro capítulo, así que los voy a poner de nuevo con los nombre oficiales para que los introduzcáis en Google.**

**El programa de radio "Ensalada de voces" podéis escucharlo en directo mediante la página oficial , ycoden daute radio** **, o por grabaciones en la página de facebook de ycoden daute radio****. Si queréis contactar conmigo podéis hacerlo mediante twitter , CarolinaGrants**,** o por mi blog , Sonrisasalmar.**

**Gabymuse, **me gustaría saber que te pareció este capítulo, creo que Edward ya va más allá de simplemente limpiar heridas jajajajajaja Por cierto, la idea de Edward con bata provocaría a cualquiera jajajajajaja.

**Twiandre,** me temo que se dejó la inauguración a medio hacer jajajajaja Pero bueno, algo mejor vendrá en el futuro. Con respecto a Demetri… ya se montará él sus propias hogueras. Estoy hablando de problemas, ¿no habrás pensado mal, verdad? Jajajajaja.

Ciertamente, cuando vi los exámenes que tengo el año que viene cuando empiece la carrera por poco me da algo, ¡son un asco!

**Tata XOXO, **gracias por el alago, tengo una mente más perversa de lo que parezco jajajaja. Espero que este haya sido más o menos el tipo de hot que esperabas. La verdad es que no sabía qué nivel debía de darle a este capítulo, ya que, como dije antes, es el primero con este tipo de contenido que muestro al público.

**Anilex Cullen-Hyuga, **espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, muchas gracias por tu review.

**Lady and Pao, **muchas gracias por tu review, me gustó mucho. Creo que ya hemos pasado la fase de los besos en la mejilla, ¿no crees? Jajajajaja Y sí, soy mala malísima (muajajajajaja) pero sé que me adoras por ser así jajajajaja. Creo que me tomé tus palabras al pie de la letra, porque, sinceramente, no he escrito hasta ahora porque he desconectado de todo. Me sorprendí cuando vi la fecha, saqué cálculos y me di cuenta de que había pasado un mes desde el último capítulo…Soy un desastre jajajajaja.

**Suiza-love,** una huida en estos momentos es lo mejor para alterar a esos dos me temo, sobretodo al testarudo de Edward, que mantuvo el autocontrol hasta el límite jajajaja. Espero que tu no me consideres pervertida por haber escrito este capítulo, si soy objetiva lo censuré un poco más de lo que esperaba…

**Janalez**, me alegro de que te haya gustado y espero tu opinión acerca de este capítulo.

**Alejandra1987,** tranquila, pueden pasar mucho tiempo pero yo siempre vuelvo, soy como un boomerang jajajaja Si tardo demasiado es porque estoy hasta el cuello de trabajo o me ha surgido algo urgente. Bueno, como conejos exactamente no, pero por poco jajajajajajaja.

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y vuestros reviews. ¡Ah!, por cierto, me gustaría compartir con vosotros un suceso muy importante en mi vida. Después de tanto guerrear contra bachillerato y la PAU y muchos nervios por las listas ya que había pocas plazas y la nota era alta, logré entrar en la carrera que quería, ¡a partir de este año soy estudiante de Periodismo! **

**Cuidaos mucho.**

**Muchos besos y abrazos.**

***Actualizaré más rápido esta vez, ya vuelvo a tener los pies en el suelo jajajajajaja. **


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

**Edward POV**

Aún sentía ganas de darme de cabezazos contra la pared, ¿cómo podía ser tan bruto? No sé me ocurre otra cosa en la primera cita en Italia con Bella que… ¡Aj! Me había comportado con la misma delicadeza que un elefante en una cacharrería, pero verla allí, bañada con la luz de la luna, mezclada con el aroma de las flores, tan perfecta como una diosa… Lograba mantenerme a raya, como ella se merecía, por los pelos, pero una vez me dijo aquello realmente perdí el control. Si no llega a ser por Alice, no creo que hubiera podido contenerme. Aunque mi cabeza me decía que había sido lo mejor y lo más justo para Bella, un oscuro monstruo en mi interior, enterrado en lo más profundo de mi pecho, rugía y maldecía a Alice con una furia que me costaba horrores acallar.

Me recosté suavemente sobre el edredón perla de mi cama y cerré los ojos tratando de apaciguar a la bestia y buscando una calma que no llegaba.

**xXxXxXxXxXxX**

Recorrí con lentitud los pasillos de camino al comedor. Todavía me costaba creer que el día anterior yo hubiera sido capaz de hacer todo aquello y, más aún, me costaba imaginar una forma de plantarle cara a Bella. Después de haber consultado con la almohada, a saber qué imagen tendría de mí en estos momentos.

Entré en el amplio comedor y me encontré sentados en la mesa a mis padres y los Vulturis.

¡Oh, Edward! Buenos días dormilón, ¿nos acompañas? – Me saludó Aro, absolutamente resplandeciente. Le encantaba tenernos de visita en su mansión…

Sí, ¿y los demás?- Pregunté al ver que no estaban mis hermanos, los Hale ni Bella.

Todavía duermen, al parecer todas las emociones de ayer los dejaron exhaustos.- Comentó mi padre con tranquilidad mirándome fijamente.

Bueno, tener a Alice de capitana destroza a cualquiera…- Suspire rememorando el infierno del día anterior. Lo único que había tenido de bueno era ver a mi ángel vestida de una forma tan deliciosa.

Los demás comensales rieron alegremente ante mi comentario, salvo Jane y Alec que mantenían la boca fuertemente apretada, aunque no sé si para impedir una sonrisa o para evitar clavarme un cuchillo. Tan amables como siempre…

Por cierto, ¿qué pasó luego Edward? – Preguntó mi madre sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

¿Luego de qué? – Pregunté con fingida tranquilidad. Conocía muy bien esa sonrisa, es la misma que había heredado Alice para hacer travesuras.

De que Bella y tú os fugarais por supuesto.- Afirmó Aro mientras rellenaba su vaso con una jarra de agua.

¿Qué nos qué? – Cuestioné sorprendido. Sabía que se iban a enterar, pero no me esperaba que fuera tan rápido y menos que me esperaba que me salieran con esas.

¡Oh, Edward! Fue muy romántico, sobre todo cuando me enteré que fue Bella la que te arrastró lejos de allí. Me encanta esa chica.- Comentó Sulpicia, la esposa de Aro.

Entonces, ¿al final qué? – Preguntó Chelsea, una de las hijas de Aro.

Pues… nada. Simplemente dimos un paseo por la ciudad.

Sí, ya… Yo conozco esa mirada… - Dijo Heidi, riendo con disimulo.

Repentinamente sentí un nudo formarse en la boca del estómago. Aunque no permití que mi rostro lo demostrase, tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

¿Qué mirada Heidi? – Pregunté indiferente.

Esa es la mirada de un niño malo que ha hecho una fechoría y teme que lo pillen. – Contestó sonriente.

¿Y cómo es que conoces esta mirada? – Le pregunté siguiéndole el juego.

Porque la he visto millones de veces reflejada en mi espejo.- Dijo riendo. – Quien iba a imaginar al perfecto y correcto Edward desmelenándose y pasándoselo en grande por una vez en su vida.

¡Oye! ¿Por quién me tomas? Por cierto, como os habéis enterado tan rápido. ¿"Mensajería urgente Alice" o qué?

No, fue Demetri el que nos lo comentó anoche en la cena. Los demás estaban demasiado cansados y se fueron a dormir tomando simplemente un tentempié. – Contestó mi madre.

Volví a dirigirme hacia Demetri y noté su mirada acerada clavada en mí. ¿Con que así estaban las cosas? Algo en sus ojos suspicaces hizo rugir a la bestia de mi interior, alerta. Estaba planeando algo, estaba totalmente seguro, y no iba a ser simplemente una broma de mal gusto; pero si creía que podía apartar a Bella de mi lado sin que yo le plantara cara, podía seguir soñando. No solo iba a luchar por ella, sino que además ella quería estar conmigo, me quería, y eso iba a ser la llama que me incentivara a seguir batallando hasta el final.

**XxXxXxXXxXxXx**

Realmente eso es lo que había decidido, pero había surgido un enorme problema: Bella me estaba evitando. Sabía que la mansión era grande, pero eso no quería decir que necesitara un GPS para encontrarla. También existía la posibilidad de que ella me estuviera buscando a la vez que yo a ella y, por tanto, al no pararnos quietos en ningún lugar concreto nunca estuviéramos juntos; pero me parecía una opción tan improbable que casi la calificaba como nula. Aún así, no tenía ningún otro plan, así que me quedé en la "discreta" sala de música de Marco, tocando el piano, mientras esperaba a que Bella se decidiese a buscarme. Después de todo, ella estaría deslumbrada con la gigantesca casa de los Vulturi, por lo que no podía deducir donde estaría exactamente, pero ella si sabría donde querría estar yo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve tocando el piano, suavemente, dejándome llevar por la melodía. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando abrieron la puerta de la habitación y el intruso se quedó largo rato observándome. Para mí, en esa habitación, solo estábamos yo y el piano, pero al parecer el curioso estaba cansado de su anonimato, por lo que se acercó a mí por la espalda y me plantó un ardiente beso en la mejilla, causándome un sobresalto. Me giré al instante, sorprendido.

¡Heidi!

¿A qué viene esa sorpresa Eddie? – Preguntó coqueta haciendo un mohín con los labios.

¿Y a qué viene ese estúpido apodo?- Inquirí malhumorado.

Heidi era, sin lugar a dudas, el tipo de mujer capaz de quitar el hipo. Con su figura escultural, su sedoso cabello caoba oscuro, sus facciones geométricas y sus andares seductores, era una de las chicas más guapas que había conocido. Podía rivalizar perfectamente con Rosalie en cuanto a belleza. Además, siempre iba vestida con un vestuario sofisticado, pero ardiente. Cualquiera podía percibir las feromonas que emitía en cantidades masivas, pero, extrañamente, aunque podía apreciar que era muy bonita, jamás tendría el efecto que causaba Bella en mí.

Pero si lo digo con todo mi amor y cariño… ¡Oye! Ya he visto a la chica esa que has traído contigo.

¿A Bella?

Sí, exacto.

¿Dónde? – Pregunté esperanzado. Quizás pudiera alcanzarla.

En los jardines, hará una hora. Cuando la vi parecía muy enfrascada en algo, pero no logré ver que era. Al darse cuenta de que estaba allí, recogió sus cosas y se fue. Es un poco antisocial, ¿no?

Qué raro… Es verdad que Bella es un tanto reservada, pero es muy amable y nunca actúa de esa manera. Por cierto, hablando de formas de actuar, veo que tú no cambias…

¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo dices?

Porque me has saludado con un beso en la mejilla y aún me estás abrazando por la espalda. Es igual que cuando éramos críos.

¿De verdad es igual? Y yo que creía que no era tan lanzada de pequeña. Al parecer mis besos eran igual de apasionados en esa época, ¿eh?

Suspiré tratando de hacer caso omiso de su comentario. Desde siempre Heidi había tenido una extraña relación conmigo, quizás porque nunca caí en sus encantos, ni siquiera cuando era un niño, como los demás. No sabía ya de que manera hacerle entender que "No" significa "¡NO!". Ya estaba bastante harto de las reinas del drama.

Repentinamente abrieron la puerta y cuando vi que aquellos conocidos ojos chocolate me miraban asombrados, sentí mi sangre congelarse y escuché una suave risita a mi espalda. Iba a separarme de Heidi justo en el momento en que Bella se acercó a nosotros. Ante su expresión animada y sonriente no pude moverme. Ella cogió mi mano y tiró de mí para estar a su lado.

Te he buscado por todas partes, ¿lo sabías? Luego se me ocurrió que estarías en un lugar como este, pero como mi orientación es tan mala, tuve que pedirle a un empleado que me guiara. –Comentó alegre, para luego darme un beso en el cuello, sobre la yugular. Luego se giró hacia Heidi como si se acabara de dar cuenta de su presencia.- Hola, tú debes de ser Heidi, ¿verdad? Perdona que me presente de esta manera, estoy segura de que tenéis que contaros muchísimas cosas, pero necesito a Edward un momento así que, ¿no te molestaría…?

Heidi estaba atónita, creo que nadie había hecho tal caso omiso de ella jamás. Parpadeando, incrédula y enfurruñada, Heidi salió de la habitación sin mediar palabra. Cuando ella cerró la puerta, Bella se separó de mí.

Bella, yo…

¡Ni se te ocurra decir nada! – Exclamó ella, rabiosa, lo cual me tomo con mayor asombro que el que debería. – Esto es increíble…

Bella, no pasó nada.

Ya sé que no pasó nada. Te conozco mejor de lo que crees.

Pero, ¿y entonces? ¿Por qué estás tan…?

¿Furiosa? ¿En serio me lo preguntas?- Me preguntó incrédula y con la rabia aún centelleando en sus ojos.

Tengo una ligera idea, pero no creo que sea por eso.

Bueno, pues para aclarar tus sospechas te lo diré. Creo que ya eres mayorcito como para defenderte solo.

¿Cómo?- Esa respuesta me tomó absolutamente por sorpresa.

Ya deberías saber quitarte tu solito a esas lagartas de encima. ¿Me puedes explicar porque tengo que venir yo a sacarte del apuro? Soy tu novia, no tu guardaespaldas. Si de verdad piensas en mí como en tu pareja, no tendrías siquiera la tentación de soportar a esas chicas con resignación, sino que le dejarías las cosas claras. Eres demasiado calmo y caballeroso, Edward.

Espera un momento. ¿Quieres decir que estás enfadada por eso? ¿No estás…? – Me detuve un momento, titubeando si debía continuar.- ¿No estás celosa?

Por supuesto que estoy celosa. – Contestó con las mejillas ardiendo y dándome la espalda. ¿Era posible que existiera una criatura más dulce y encantadora que ella?

La próxima vez me defenderé como es debido.- Dije, alzando las manos en señal de paz.

¿Lo prometes? – Preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

Lo prometo.- Contesté aguantando la risa. - ¿Qué te parece un concierto de piano en señal de tregua?

Ante mi propuesta, relajó su expresión y se sentó en el asiento frente al piano, esperando ansiosa. Me reí por su actitud, seguí sus pasos y empecé a tocar calmadas notas que bailaban entre mis dedos, proporcionándonos una paz única y perfecta.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Y qué os pareció este nuevo capítulo? No sé porqué, nada más empecé a escribir algo en mí decía que este tenía que estar dedicado a Edward. Prometí que éste lo escribiría más rápido ahora que ya tengo los pies en el suelo. Quizás no es todo lo rápido que todos querríais pero… es un avance jajajajaja.**

**Tata XOXO, **me alegra que te gustara, como dije en el capítulo anterior, era la primera vez que publicaba algo así y no sabía muy bien que esperar jajajaja Pensé que, sabiendo cómo es la personalidad de Edward, él no es del tipo "corre que te pillo" y menos con Bells, por lo que hacerlo en un banco deprisa y corriendo era un poco… rancio jajajajaja. Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, si te soy sincera, cuando me enteré, estaba tan atontada que me eché a llorar jajajajaja.

**Twiandre, **esas otras "hogueras" es mejor no conocerlas jajajajajaja. Bueno, si Demetri te pone los pelos de punta, prepárate, que no ha hecho más que empezar jajajaja. Bueno, para presumir hay que sufrir, ¿no? jajaja, si quieren tener una primera vez que dure más de una hora y tener la espalda intacta por no haber tenido que estar en ese banco de madera "mal colocados", me temo que no les queda otra que esperar. Gracias por tus deseos, el esfuerzo valió la pena aunque, sinceramente, también pienso que los exámenes deberían desaparecer.

**Alejandra1987,** me alegra que te gustara. Como siempre Alice mete el hocico donde no le llaman, pero bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Si el mundo fuera de color de rosa, creo que a Bella le daría algo con tanta cursilería jajajajaja. Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, no te imaginas lo feliz que fui al enterarme de la noticia.

**Paty4Hale, **bueno, conociendo a ese duende creo que es difícil odiarla al fin y al cabo, eso sí, la patada en el culo se la merecía jajajajajajaja.

**Gabymuse, **muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, yo aún me emociono al pensar que el año que viene voy a estudiar en la pirámide. Me explico, la pirámide es la facultad de periodismo, la llamamos así porque parece una pirámide egipcia. Si te interesa verla es "Facultad de Periodismo ULL" Bueno, en ese momento cualquiera se hubiera acordado de Alice hasta el infinito y más allá, pero ella es como crear una empresa, tienes que tener unas pérdidas iniciales para lograr ingresos jajajajaja Al fin y al cabo ella es la que siempre le salva el culo a Bella en los momentos más desesperados. Respecto a lo de Edward, te lo mandaría encantada, pero al parecer los chicos parecidos a él o a Jasper se esconden bajo las piedras, porque nunca los encuentro jajajajajaja.

**Suiza-love, **muchas gracias por tu comentario, no te imaginas lo que me alivió. Hasta el momento en que empecé a recibir reviews vuestros diciendo lo mucho que os había gustado el capítulo no estuve del todo segura. Y el tuyo fue como tomarme una tila después de un día de exámenes, me dejó totalmente relajada. Yo no aseguro nada (lo sé, intento dejaros con la intriga, de cabrona jajajajaja) tendrás que seguir leyendo para saber que va a pasar jajajajaja.

**Bueno gente, espero de veras que os haya gustado y espero vuestros reviews con ansias. Nos leemos pronto. **

**Cuidaos mucho.**

**Besos y abrazos.**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

**Bella Pov**

Aún me hervía la sangre solo de recordar a Heidi encima de Edward. Sinceramente, nunca me había considerado una persona especialmente celosa, es más, no me molestaba el hecho de que Edward se pudiera llevar muy bien con Heidi y que se tuvieran mucha confianza, sino el hecho de que ella se estaba preparando para abalanzarse sobre él cual leona al acecho y Edward simplemente trataba de evadirla con la dulzura de un corderito. Por fin había encontrado un defecto al perfecto Edward, pero el problema es que lo hacía parecer aún más increíble de lo que ya lo creía… Es como ver a un principe azul moderno… Solo la idea era espantosamente cursi.

Llevaba toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama, tratando de entender porqué esta situación me daba tan mala espina. Es decir, confío en Edward y sé que nunca me pegaría la puñalada por la espalda, pero tenía la sensación de que Heidi era una chica de armas tomar que no soporta que le roben la diversión y, en este caso, para ella, la ladrona soy yo.

Me levanté, lenta y perezosamente, poco antes de que amaneciera. Tomé una ducha que relajó todos los músculos de mi cuerpo y me puse un pantalón vaquero corto; una camisa blanca sin mangas, aunque los hombros estaban cubiertos por una tela transparente bordada con flores blancas; y unas sencillas bailarinas blancas. Me recogí el cabello en una coleta alta y me di un último vistazo en el espejo. Si comparaba a mi antiguo yo con el actual, la diferencia era enorme. Sin darme cuenta, era capaz de caminar con la cabeza bien alta y con ropa que nunca me creí puesta; mis ojos brillaban y la sonrisa en mis labios parecía automática. Era increíble que todos estos cambios hubieran sucedido en tan poco tiempo. Supongo que los Cullen y los Hale, pese a ser unos derrochadores, han sido una buena influencia para mí, sobre todo Edward…

Con ese pensamiento, recogí mis cosas y salí de mi habitación sigilosamente.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Edward Pov**

Sinceramente, tenía que estar volviéndome loco. Últimamente, los sueños en los que aparecía Bella eran cada vez más frecuentes, hasta ahí bien, el problema es que estaba seguro de que, esta vez, podía oler el perfume floral de Bella en el aire… ¡Uf! ¿Será que había empezado a alucinar y no me había dado cuenta?

Débilmente, empecé a abrir los ojos, aunque la fuerza de los rayos del sol me desconcertó un par de minutos.

-Buenos días, perezoso.

Cuando escuché esa dulce voz a mi lado, que iba acompañada de una suave risa, mandé al traste el dolor de mis ojos y me volteé en su dirección.

Así que, al final, no estaba loco. Bella estaba sentada es uno de los sillones de mi habitación, junto a mi cama. Tenía los pies sobre el asiento del sillón y la cara apoyada en sus rodillas. En esa posición, con las mejillas sonrojadas y esa encantadora sonrisa, parecía una niña que había hecho algo malo.

- ¿Bella? ¿Pero qué…?- Pregunté evidentemente confundido.

- Te he sorprendido, ¿eh?- Contestó con una sonrisa pícara.

- Pues… sí. No esperaba verte a estas horas. Por cierto, ¿qué hora es?

- Pues son las 8:20 de la mañana, por lo que creo que somos los únicos despiertos.

- Teniendo en cuenta la hora que es, no me extrañaría… ¿Cuándo te despertaste tú?

- Más o menos cuando amaneció. Creo que tengo los horarios de sueño trastocados por tantas emociones.- Respondió riendo.

- ¿Y cuánto llevas en mi habitación?

- Un par de horas.

-¿En serio?- Cuestioné incrédulo.- ¿Y qué has hecho durante todo este tiempo?

- Pues estuve dibujándote. Pensé que debía aprovechar la oportunidad de ver una expresión tuya que no conocía, y es una muy tierna, por cierto.

- ¿Tierna? ¿Puedo ver ese dibujo?- Pregunté receloso.

- No, tendrás que esperar a que esté terminado. Creo que ese va a ser mi cuadro preferido.

- No sé si sentirme halagado o tener miedo…

- Bueno, disfrutaré de ese sufrimiento tuyo mientras lo termino.

- No puedo creerlo, el dulce angelito es un realidad un diablillo.- Le dije a la vez que tocaban a la puerta.

- ¿Yo soy el diablillo o el ángel que ha caído por tu causa? - Me preguntó divertida mientras se levantó para abrir.

Bella abrió la puerta, tomó la bandeja que llevaba la sirvienta en sus manos y ,tras darle las gracias y esperar a que emprendiera su camino, cerró la puerta.

- Esa fue una buena pregunta ¿Soy un diablo? - Le pregunté mientras ella colocaba la bandeja, con un enorme cuenco de macedonia y dos zumos, sobre la cama.

- Bueno, yo era una niña buena antes de conocerte y mírame ahora, te espío mientras duermes… Para mi antiguo yo eso era inconcebible.

- Eso fue tu curiosidad, a mi no me culpes. ¿No soy yo quién debería sentirse intimidado por haber sido observado mientras dormía?

- ¿Piensas que te he hecho algo "a escondidas"?

- Eres tú quien lo ha dicho.- Contesté divertido, provocando una dulce carcajada de su parte.

- Lo siento, ese no es mi estilo. Si no te tengo bien despierto, no es tan interesante. Más o menos como anteayer en el invernadero.

El estómago se me contrajo y la visión se me nubló cuando, con sus palabras, mi mente revocó los sucesos de esa noche. El corazón empezó a martillearme contra el pecho a mil por hora mientras trataba de obligarme a mantener la calma.

- Bueno, ¡vamos a desayunar!- Exclamó Bella, a la par que volvía a acomodar la bandeja sobre el colchón.

Estuve a punto de coger uno de los dos tenedores que había sobre la fuente, pero ella los apartó antes de poder alcanzarlos. La miré con una ceja arqueada, curioso, mientras ella cogía un gajo de mandarina entre sus dedos y lo aproximaba a mi boca.

No sé como se las apañaba Bella, pero cientos de mis primeras veces habían sido con ella, ésta incluida. Desde que mis padres me daban de comer puré no había vuelto a dejar que nadie me diera de comer. Me resultaba incómodo y frustrante, pero con ella… Era dulce y excitante.

- ¿Qué tal está? - Me preguntó curiosa.

- Deliciosa, las frutas del jardín de Sulpicia siempre están riquísimas. Prueba una.- Le sugerí, mientras tomaba una fresa y la acercaba a su boca.

La mordió con suavidad y una gota de jugo se deslizó por su barbilla, provocándome un gemido.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Acércate.- Le pedí en un susurro, con voz pesada.

Se acercó lentamente a mí, con una curiosidad inocente brillando en sus ojos. Cuando estuvo los suficientemente cerca de mí besé la comisura de sus labios y lamí el sendero que había dejado el jugo de la fresa por su barbilla. Sentí como Bella comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente y me alejé para observarle la cara. Tenía la visión turbia y, por su expresión, diría que yo también. Nos besamos lentamente durante un largo rato que se me hizo maravillosamente eterno, para luego volver a unir nuestras frentes y respirar irregularmente.

- Puede que sean ideas mías, pero quitando el hecho de que estamos con tu familia y otros pequeños detalles, esto parece una luna de miel.- Comentó riendo.

Coreé sus risas ante la idea.

- Bella, ¿te puedo ofrecer una idea un tanto loca?

- Depende, ¿qué tan loca es?

- Un 7 de 10…

- Bueno, prueba a decírmela, te escucho.

- ¿Querrías ir de viaje conmigo cuando lleguen las vacaciones de verano?

- Claro, me encantaría.

- Espera, no respondas tan rápido. Cuando digo conmigo es conmigo, ¿entiendes lo que te quiero decir?

- ¿Quieres decir tú y yo solos? - Preguntó alejándose un poco de mí.

- Exacto.

Bella, ante mi atenta, y aparentemente serena, mirada permaneció en silencio unos segundos que me parecieron eternos. Ella sonrió ampliamente antes de contestar.

- Voy a ir de igual manera, pero, ¿puedo saber a dónde?

Sentí que mi pecho iba a estallar y todo el aire que, sin darme cuanta, había acumulado en mis pulmones salió en forma de risa. La atraje hacia mí y me quedé acostado de espaldas a la cama, con ella sobre mi pecho.

- Me temo que no. Es una sorpresa.

- Odio las sorpresas… -Murmuró enfurruñada.

- Te prometo que valdrá la pena.

- Sí, eso siempre lo decían, pero no saber lo que me espera me agobia…

- Buena, gruñona, no seas tan quejica y terminemos de desayunar.

**XXxXxXxX**

Mientras, Heidi y Demetri se encontraban en la biblioteca de la mansión. Mientras ella estaba sentada, con las piernas cruzadas, sobre una de las suaves mesas de caoba, Demetri estaba apoyado en la ventana, aparentemente observando los jardines.

- ¿Tan interesado estás en esa niñita Demetri?- Le preguntó Heidi con curiosidad.

- Puede parecer extraño, yo aún no me lo creo, pero así es. Además, a ti te interesa que ella salga de tu camino, ¿no? Después de todo, este mismo año decidiste que, cuando Edward volviera de vacaciones aquí, irías en serio con él.

El rostro de Heidi se tensó en una mueca molesta.

- Bueno, la idea no es mala del todo, así que puedes contar conmigo, pero, ¿cómo vas a llevarla a cabo?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno, solo venían a pasar unos días, así que, no creo que tengas muchas oportunidades luego de la fiesta de esta noche, después de todo, se van mañana.

- Heidi, ¿hace cuánto me conoces?

- Pues de toda la vida, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

- Entonces, confía en mí. Sabes muy bien que no doy nunca un paso en falso.

**XXxXxXxXXx**

**Bella Pov**

El día había pasado espantosamente lento. Poco después de nuestro privado desayuno, Alice me había arrastrado a su habitación y no había vuelto a ver a Edward en todo el día.

-¿Por qué tanto secretismo? El me vio probarme el vestido…- Refunfuñé después de salir de la ducha. Sobre la cama me esperaban Rosalie y Alice, ataviadas con unos mullidos albornoces blancos iguales al mío.

- Cierto, ha visto el vestido, pero no el conjunto entero. Es como decir que, al ver el trailer ya has visto la película. - Contestó Alice mientras Rose le pintaba las uñas de un rosa delicado.

No pude seguir hablando porque me atrajeron a la cama y comenzaron una sesión de belleza a todo lujo. Al final, preferí seguirles la corriente a pelear con el molino de viento que representaban Alice y Rosalie. Aunque tengo que admitir, que el resultado mereció la pena. Cuando llegó la noche estaba irreconocible. Aunque era el mismo vestido, no parecía la misma persona. Las chicas me habían maquillado de forma suave y natural; el recogido de mi cabello estaba formado por un precioso trenzado que permitía dejar toda mi espalda al descubierto; y el color azul marino hacía brillar mi piel.

- Estás increíble.- Dijo Rose sonriendo.

-¿Me lo dices a mí? Tú eres la que quita el hipo.- Comenté riendo mientras ella daba una sensual vuelta para lucir el traje.

Rosalie llevaba un elegante, y ajustado, traje rojo pasión de palabra de honor. El traje se ceñía al pecho y a las caderas para luego caer con suavidad, dejando entrever su pierna izquierda mediante la sugerente abertura de la tela.

- Todas estamos deslumbrantes, no hace falta que nos peleemos por la corona.- Añadió Alice al salir del cuarto de baño.

La duende estaba deslumbrante. Su traje rosa bebe con tiras plateadas sobre sus hombros se adhería sutilmente a su pecho y su cintura dejando ver un ligero escote en pico. La falda, de varias capas y que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, le daba una ligera imagen de bailarina, sumada por la corona que llevaba como pasador en el pelo.

-Bueno, vámonos de una vez, la fiesta debe haber empezado ya.- Continuó Alice acercándose a la puerta.

- ¿No vamos a esperar a los chicos?- Preguntó Rose confundida.

- No, les he dicho que nos esperen en la fiesta.

- ¿Y eso? - Pregunté cruzando miradas con una también extrañada Rose.

- Bueno, pensé que sería más divertido ver sus expresiones allí. Además, tengo mis planes…- Contestó riendo pícaramente.

Antes de que pudiéramos decirle nada, ella había salido de la habitación.

**Fin del Capítulo 13**

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Qué os pareció el capítulo? He intentado escribir todo lo rápido que he podido, pero estoy más inestable que de costumbre, más abajo digo porqué jajajajajaja.**

**Twiandre,** como puedes ver, tenías razón, estos dos juntos son un peligro con patas jajajajajaja Puede que ya te empieces a oler como será el relato de padres a hijos, pero tranquila, que yo me guardo alguna sorpresa jajajaja. Respecto a los exámenes, el principal problema es que, sin ellos, la gente no estudia, tan simple y deprimente como eso…

**Alejandra 1987**, Heidi y Demetri son tal para cual, una pareja de puñeteros jajajajaja Me alegra que te gustara la respuesta de Bella, como no es la típica no sabía que esperar. Bueno, no sé si recordaras que, en los primeros capítulos, por ser caballeroso, Edward soportó que Tanya se le lanzara encima cual gata en celo, así que, sí, se pasa de caballeroso.

**Suiza-love,** tranquila, te explicaste bastante bien. Pero que le vamos a hacer, Edward tenía que tener algún defecto, y el defecto de ser demasiado perfecto no cuela jajajajaja Bueno, no me extrañaría que te den ganas de darle un tirón de orejas a nuestros protas más de una vez, pero yo haré que Alice les corte el rollo cada vez que hagan una tontería. Ese es un sufrimiento mayor jajajajajaja. Siento dejarte ansiosa, me temo que me estoy convirtiendo en una droga para ti jajajaja.

**Tata XOXO,** ciertamente creo que Edward es algún tipo de imán para las lagartas, primero Tanya y ahora Heidi. Esas dos si que son un par de demonios.

**Love-cullen-malfoy**, gracias por tu review, no sabía que te gustase tanto mi fic como para que te emocionaras al ver que había continuado, muchas gracias.

**Robmy**, tranquila, no llegas tarde, me alegra mucho que te hayas unido (señor, parece que te estuviese incorporando a una secta jajajajajajaja) Espero que te guste mi fic y espero con ansias tus comentarios.

**Gabymuse**, en algún lugar habrán, solo hay que saber lo que se busca para poder encontrarlo. ¿Te imaginas realmente a Edward celoso? Te estoy haciendo un ejercicio de preparación para cuando llegue el gran momento jajajajajajaja.

**Paty4Hale**, teniendo en cuenta como es Bella, pensé que no era lo suyo ponerse a pegar gritos como una niña pequeña ni "salir corriendo mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas" ni demás fantasmadas adolescentes jajajajajaja En caso de que Bella se hubiera enterado mediante una foto o algo así, creo que se habría plantado delante de Edward,con los brazos cruzados y una mirada escéptica y le habría preguntado con voz neutra que significaba esa foto. Me replanteé esa escena solo para ver como Edward escapaba del apuro jajajajajaja.

**Janalez**, el problema de Edward es que tiene la paciencia de un elefante, porque otra forma no hay para aguantar a esas lagartas jajajajaja.

**Twilightive, **gracias por tu review, me alegra mucho que te guste ^^

** Aunque se lo dedique a una persona en especial, esto va por todos. Twilighteric, gracias por el review en el que me pediste que siguiera. Sinceramente, con el cambio de ciudad, la universidad y mi nueva perrita, estoy todavía adaptándome a mi "nueva vida" y, a veces, se me va la bola y no me acuerdo de que tengo que subir un nuevo capítulo, así que, si veis que tardo mucho, volved a enviarme un review para que continúe, que seguramente es que me he despistado con toda esta nueva movida jajajajaja Eso sí, tenedme paciencia, no me pidais que suba capítulos todos los días jajajajajajaja.**

**Bueno gente, espero que os haya gustado y vuestros reviews.**

**¡Cuidaos mucho!**

**¡Besos y abrazos!**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Según bajaba las escaleras, fui siendo cada vez más consiente del aturdimiento que provocaba en Edward. Y, seamos sinceros, eso me producía un inconfundible placer que solo pude acallar mordiéndome la lengua y centrando todos mis sentidos en no tropezar. Algo, sin duda, infernalmente difícil.

Aun así, tenía que admitir que yo no estaba en mejores condiciones. ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan condenadamente guapo? Tenía ganas de golpearme la cabeza contra algo, no sé el qué, pero tenía que ser consistente, pero me contuve de milagro. Aunque estuve a punto de cumplirlo, contra el suelo, puesto que el aturdimiento y la emoción embargaban casi por completo mi mente y me costaba horrores concentrarme en lo que tenía delante.

Llegué frente a él aturdida, siendo solo consiente de sus maravillosos ojos verdes y de como temblaban mis piernas con cada paso que daba. _Malditos tacones._

Edward logró salir de su ensimismamiento mucho antes que yo. Tomó mi mano y nos encaminamos hacia la pista de baile. Como si alguien hubiera pulsado un interruptor, me sobresalté y observé con pánico al resto de bailarines bailar armoniosamente sobre el mármol recién pulido mientras Edward me observaba sorprendido. Debían de haberlo encerado especialmente para la fiesta porque podía verme perfectamente reflejada en él.

¿Cómo demonios la gente no se estampaba* contra el piso? Sobretodo las mujeres que tenían que bailar como instrumentos de tortura como yo… _Maldita Alice…_

Edward me regaló una sonrisa y me apretó la mano como un gesto tranquilizador. Aún tenía una cierta resaca del efecto que producía él en mí, por lo que eso me dejó fuera de juego y no me quedó más remedio que seguirle. Me guio suavemente y empezamos a bailar con lentitud. Creo que intentaba adaptarme al nuevo medio sin asustarme. Me sentía como un gato aterrado ante su nueva familia…

Probablemente, si no estuviera bailando con Edward habría salido corriendo antes de pisar la pista de baile y habría tirado los tacones por el balcón, pero él, pese a mi ineptitud, era capaz de lograr que todo fuera perfecto. Por muy cursi que sonara, parecía un sueño en el que solo estábamos él y yo. Si no me equivocaba, la única persona que era capaz de bailar conmigo de esa forma (eliminando la existencia de la empalagosa, y cursi, nube rosa) era Jake.

En realidad, tanta perfección podía resultar irritante. Edward no podía ser normal. Ni siquiera era arrogante, por lo que tampoco tenía ese defecto.

Se acercó a mi oído e interrumpió todas mis cavilaciones entre susurros.

- ¿En qué estás pensando?

- ¿Por qué la curiosidad? - Pregunté a su vez apoyando mi frente sobre su hombro.

- Porque normalmente estarías rezando porque esta canción terminara pronto, me estarías recriminando por meterte en este infierno y no pararías de preguntarme que demonios hacemos en el centro de la pista ¡Ah! También estarías maldiciendo a Alice por esos zapatos _estúpidamente_ altos.

- Lo estoy haciendo, pero para mis adentros.

Me miró interesado, porque sabía que había algo más, pero al parecer supo leer entre líneas. Si me ponía a rezar en voz alta todo lo que estaba pensando nos tratarían de locos. Edward se rio ante mi mirada tajante, pero la curiosidad se mantuvo brillando en sus ojos. Yo, haciendo caso omiso, hundí mi rostro en su pecho y me dejé llevar. Edward afianzó sus brazos en torno a mi cintura y nos perdimos en la música durante un largo tiempo.

No sé muy bien cuantas canciones estuvimos así, después de todo, me sentía segura entre sus brazos y las preocupaciones acerca de darme de bruces contra el suelo, de pisarle la pierna a alguien o de provocar un accidente entre los otros bailarines se desintegraron contra el suelo.

Él se alejó de mí, manteniendo su mano en mi cintura, y me guio hacia uno de los balcones. Era enorme y tenía vistas al hermoso jardín de la esposa de Aro.

Me acomodé en el banco de piedra que estaba en uno de los laterales del balcón, dejándonos ver la pista de baile, pero impidiendo que ellos nos vieran.

- ¿Por qué hemos salido de la pista?

- Bueno, supuse que después de bailar tanto y tu poca costumbre de utilizar esos… preciosos zapatos tendrías los pies destrozados.

Había estado tanto tiempo en nuestra burbuja que no me había dado cuenta, pero dolían, ¡vaya que sí dolían!

Me descalcé sutilmente, casi sin darme cuenta, y exhalé un suspiro de alivio. Mientras, Edward me observó divertido, pero un poco arrepentido.

- ¿A qué viene esa cara? – Le pregunté ante su expresión.

- Debería haberme dado cuenta antes de que no estabas acostumbrada a hacer estas cosas, pero me sentía tan a gusto contigo que el tiempo pasó volando.- Contestó sentándose a mi lado.

- Bueno, es perdonable, pero solo porque te has sentido igual que yo. - Después de decir eso, comencé a reírme, probablemente sin razón, pero me nació con fuerza en el pecho la necesidad de reír.

Aunque Edward me observó confuso en un principio, no tardó demasiado en contagiarse, puesto que empezó a reírse con ganas. Aún riéndose, se levantó y se encaminó en dirección al salón.

- Voy a buscar algo de beber. Espérame aquí.- Y dicho eso se adentró en la sala.

Empecé a mirar el cielo, para hacer tiempo, mientras esperaba a Edward. De repente escuché unos pasos a mi lado y me volteé sorprendida esperando ver a Edward pero mi sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando vi a Alec.

Lo observé y saludé tímidamente y confusa mientras él se sentaba a mi lado. La verdad es que no sabía muy bien que decir en ese momento, después de todo nuestro primer encuentro no había sido precisamente el mejor.

- Lo siento.- Esas escuetas y tímidas palabras fueron lo primero que recibí de él, lo que me dejó patidifusa. Su voz era suave y dulcemente varonil. Por muy contradictorio que pareciera, era un sonido precioso, como un ángel.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

- Cuando nos presentaron no fuimos precisamente muy amables y no me gustaría que te fueras a EEUU con esa mala idea de nosotros. Yo… siempre he sido muy reservado, no te imaginas lo que me ha costado reunir el valor para hablar contigo, por lo que mi hermana Jane siempre lleva la voz cantante.

- Una pregunta, ¿a Jane le caigo mal?

- No exactamente.

Alcé una ceja, con la duda clara en mi cara, por lo que miró al cielo como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas.

- Jane te tiene envidia porque tus mejores amigas son, nada más y nada menos, Alice y Rosalie, sus ídolos desde que tiene uso de razón. Y encima eres la novia de Edward.

- No me irás a decir que Edward es el primer amor de Jane, ¿no?

Alec sencillamente asintió. Ahora su actitud sí que tenía sentido.

- Bueno, ¿y por qué te has acercado a mí? No creo que sea simplemente por el hecho de irme con una mala opinión.

- Es porque eres precisamente la novia de Edward. Nunca he conocido a ninguna ni le he visto jamás tan feliz por lo que lograste despertar mi curiosidad. Eres la única mujer capaz de causar ese efecto en el hombre que yo más admiro. Edward es… como el hermano mayor que siempre quise.

Antes de poder decir nada, Alec se levantó y me tendió un trozo de papel con una dirección email y un número de teléfono escritas en él con una letra clara y delicada.

- Si no te importa, me gustaría conocer un poco mejor a mi nueva prima, pero como te vas mañana…

- C-claro Alec, me encantaría.- Afirmé gustosa tomando el papel entre mis manos.

Alec se acercó a la puerta y ambos vimos a Edward acercándose. Antes de tomar otro paso hacia delante, se giró en mi dirección.

- Bella, cuidado con Heidi y Demetri. No te fíes de ellos.- Y con esas palabras ingresó en el salón.

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

***Estamparse****- Chocar, darse violentamente contra algo (Uso utilizado en el léxico canario)**

**Maya Cullen Masen,** bueno, como toda pareja ideal, no me gustaría separarlos, pero, ¿qué pasara? ¡Tatachán! ¡Sorpresa! No te lo pienso decir jajajajajajajaja.

**Tata XOXO, **buen punto lo de las lagartas jajajajajaja Bueno, los amores perfectos tienen encrucijadas difíciles. Después de todo, ellos dos no son una pareja normal.

**Abiitha**, muchas gracias por tu review. Lo apunto como una muestra de apoyo ^^

**Suiza-love,** mi encantadora drogadicta, el viaje, por ahora, está asegurado. El contexto ya es un secreto jajajajajaja. Respecto a la fiesta, esto es solo la primera parte, pero espero que te haya gustado.

**Twiandre,** una duda, ¿te refieres a que se casen los protas o los dos malévolos intrusos ( a los que deseo profundamente darles una patada en el culo jajajajajaja)?

Bueno, si lo relata como Ted en _Como conocí a vuestra madre_, no creo que sea tan traumatizante jajajajajajaja.

Me temo que eso será un poco difícil, con la Universidad y la radio se me van los días como si se trataran de aire añl respirar. Hecho de menos no despertarme a las 8 de la mañana, el problema es que, me guste o no, por costumbre, me despierto a esa hora.

Bueno, según se acerquen los míos, verás como mis protestas contra ellos aumentan. Probablemente estaré en estado crítico en enero.

No sé si siempre traen cosas buenas, pero creo que siempre hay que verles el lado positivo. Todo sirve para algo, supongo jajajajajajajajaja.

**Robmy,** es comprensible que lo veas sospechoso, son un par de estreñidos sentimentales en mi opinión. Robmy, es todo un privilegio y un placer que un lector decida dar su opinión al escritor, da igual el momento en el que se encuentre el fanfic. Incluso es muy agradable ver comentarios una vez ya terminada la obra.

**Alejandra1987,** tengo planes mucho peores que esos, aunque me estoy replanteando cumplir algunos, sinceramente. La escasa compasión que tengo está saliendo a la luz jajajajajajajaja.

**Janalez**, creo que el principal problema no es que los hagan dudar. Y ahí lo dejo para que te rompas la cabeza un rato jajajajajajaja.

**Twilightelric**, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra de tener a dos "drogadictas" más jajajajaja Siento que haya tomado más de una semana, pero la universidad me tiene loca.

**Gabymuse,** respira hondo y prepárate para desmelenarte jajajajaja Hay ocasiones en las que los celos son sanos, Edward no es tan idiota para romper con Bella por un estúpido ataque de celos. ¡Saludos de Tenerife!

**Espero que no me odies por haber tardado tanto, como ya os he dicho a algunas que la universidad y el programa de radio me tienen loca. Y yo que pensaba que bachillerato era complicado… Ya tengo el capítulo 15 a la mitad, así que voy a aprovechar el puente para escribirlo, así que el sábado ya estará listo.**

**Cuidaos mucho.**

**¡Espero vuestros review!**

**¡Besos y abrazos desde Tenerife!**


	15. IMPORTANTE

_**IMPORTANTE**_

Mis amores, gracias al review de **sasha . Andradesh ,**he pensado que sería una buena idea informaros de un suceso que explica, por una vez, el hecho de que mi retraso no se deba a mi atolondrada cabecita. Es cierto que tenía, cuando publiqué el último cápítulo, el siguiente capítulo casi hecho. El problema, es que lo tenía en una libreta, y la perdí. Imaginaos mi trauma, por poco me da un infarto. Encima, en esencia, soy una despistada desorganizada (mi personalidad es un asco, lo sé jajajajajaja) no recordaba donde podía estar. Pero mi madre (querida del alma, que haría sin ella) la encontró. Está en mi casa, pero tendréis que esperar a este fin de semana porque vivo en otra ciudad mientras estudio en la universidad.

Perdonad a esta mente atolondrada, por favor.

A vuestros reviews del capítulo anterior contestaré en el próximo cap., como siempre. Podéis aprovechar ahora para preguntarme dudas o decirme sugerencias, contestaré a todas, tanto de la historia como por quien sienta curiosidad por mí (oye, puede pasar jajajaja) Eso si, si me preguntáis cosas como la talla de mi sujetador... la cosa se complica jajajajajaja. A esos reviews también contestaré en el siguiente cápitulo (o por un privado si me decís que lo preferís así) Eso sí, aprovechad esta oportunidad porque es mi disculpa por mi promesa incumplida jajajajajaja.

¡Cuidaos mucho!

¡Muchísimos besos y abrazos!

PD: A quién le interese, el 1 de Diciembre es mi cumple (¡por fin los 18!) Fui la hija puñetera que nació a las 7 de la mañana jajajajajaja


	16. Capítulo 15

**Cap****í****tulo 15**

A la par que Alec entraba en el abarrotado salón, Edward salía con dos copas en las manos. Se sentó a mi lado con mirada interrogante.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunté al notar que no despegaba su mirada curiosa de mí.

- No es muy normal que Alec se comporte así, y menos aún con extraños. Estoy un pelín… sorprendido.- Respondió mientras tomaba un mechón de mis cabellos y lo acariciaba con sus dedos, provocándome cosquillas. - Yo solo he podido hablar con él a solas, es decir, sin Jane de por medio, un par de veces. Es bastante novedoso el hecho de que sea Alec el que del primer paso y se aleje de su hermana para hablar con otra persona.

Nunca pensé que unos mellizos pudieran ser la viva imagen de los polos opuestos. Me esperaba a dos personas diferentes, pero no algo tan radical. Debía de ser un incordio tener a su hermana así, además con un talante sobreprotector de mil demonios. No era de extrañar que Alec fuera tan tímido, si Jane no le daba ninguna oportunidad de salir del cascarón.

- No creo que Alec sea tan reservado porque quiera.- "Y mucho menos contigo Edward". Aunque ese comentario me lo guardé para mis adentros. No era nadie para ir exponiendo un secreto suyo. Y mientras pensaba eso, le enseñé el papel con el número de teléfono y el mail del muchacho. Edward lo tomó con cierta sorpresa.

- ¿Qué quiere decir esto?

- Pese a que es muy reservado, es un chico muy dulce y amable al que le gusta hacer amigos. Simplemente no se atreve a romper la barrera que ha construido Jane a su alrededor. Además, es una persona bastante curiosa, precisamente por ello se acercó a mí.

- Ya sabía que eres rara, pero no hasta el punto de ser de interés científico.- Comentó pensativamente. Golpee su hombro, aunque solo logré que se riera. ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Yo no tengo fuerza.

- El sueño de Alec es ser neurobiólogo. Por cierto, ¿y a qué se debe esa curiosidad? - Cuestionó, regresando al tema de interés.

- Al parecer le interesa saber cómo es su nueva primita. Y le llama bastante la atención el hecho de que me lleve tan bien con todos - aunque eso también ha despertado el odio de Jane, opuestos hasta el final.

- ¿En serio? - Preguntó extrañado. - Es curioso… Ellos estuvieron de visita en Forks cuando estaba saliendo con Tanya y Alec nunca tuvo el más mínimo interés en entablar cualquier tipo de relación con ella.

No pude evitar estallar en carcajadas en ese momento. ¡Ese chico tenía definitivamente un buen instinto!

VI por encima del hombro de Edward como Alice y los demás salían de la sala de baile para reunirse con nosotros, así que le hice un gesto a Edward en su dirección ya que estaba de espaldas a ellos. Él se volteó y les hizo un gesto con la mano en forma de saludo cuando estuvieron a un par de metros de nosotros.

Cuando estuvieron junto a nosotros, Alice no tardó en lanzarse sobre mí sentándose en mis rodillas. Eso sí, no sé con qué gracilidad de mariposa nació esta niña, que no provocó ni una arruga en mi vertido.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? - Preguntó dulcemente Alice.

- Alice, si te espantas viéndonos a Rose y a mí en el tema, será mejor que no preguntes lo que hacen estos dos. A saber que perversiones hacen en medio de la oscuridad con la emoción de que los van a pillar…

-¡Emmett! - Gritamos Edward, Alice y yo a la vez, a la par que Rose le daba un golpe en el hombro.

- No estábamos haciendo nada malo. Hablábamos de Alec.

- ¿De Alec? Bella, ¿lo estás convenciendo para hacer un trío? Por lo menos búscate a otro, ese es su primo…

- ¡Emmett!- Volvimos a gritar, aunque esta vez todos. Además esta vez se llevó un par de golpes más de Rosalie, Edward y Jasper.

-¡Ay! ¿Si no era de eso entonces qué? ¿Qué es tan secreto para que lo digáis aquí solos?

- Resulta que Alec le ha dado sus datos a Bella porque le interesa conocer a su nueva prima. Al parecer le llamó la atención lo bien que se lleva con todos ustedes y lo enamorado que estoy de ella.

-¡Vaya, eso es nuevo! Rara vez Alec habla con extraños. Bueno, rara vez habla con alguien que no sea Jane. - Comentó Alice sorprendida.

Sabía que Jane tenía al pobre chico un tanto recluido, ¿pero tanto como para que la gente se sorprendiera por esa nimiedad?

- ¿Qué os parece si volvemos dentro? Si desaparecemos todos a la vez se notará.- Comentó Jasper haciendo una seña hacia la entrada.

Todos asentimos, Alice se levantó con elegancia de mis piernas, acomodó su vestido y también el mío, aunque no es que hiciera mucha falta. Nos dirigimos en parejas hacia el salón y sentí el calor invadirme el cuerpo nada más entrar. Edward me tomó de la cintura y entramos en la pista bailando suavemente.

No me preguntéis como, porque no lo sé, pero hubo un repentino cambio de parejas general - sí, como en las películas de Hollywood - y se convirtió en un acontecimiento un tanto incómodo cuando ví entre los brazos de quién estaba. Evidentemente, Demetri. En serio, ¿cómo podía tener tan mala suerte?

Había que admitir que estaba guapísimo con ese traje negro, y, por las miradas de las féminas, no era únicamente mi impresión. Pero eso no significaba que estuviera cómoda. Quería a mi adonis de cabello cobrizo, no a este bombón italiano. No sabía muy bien porqué, pero sentir sobre mi cuerpo sus manos y su inescrutable mirada me ponía de los nervios.

De reojo pude ver a Edward bailando con la esposa de Aro, y cruzamos miradas ansiosas. A él le hacía tanta gracia como a mí el hecho de que estuviera bailando con Demetri. Tuve que romper el contacto visual y volver a enfocar mi vista en Demetri cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba hablando.

- No es necesario que estés tan tensa Bella. No voy a comerte ni nada por el estilo.- Dijo con suavidad y una excelente educación, actuando como un caballero, pero, sinceramente, me recordaba más a un cazador esperando a que el ciervo se desconfíe y se acerque para dar el golpe final.

Intenté mantenerme cordial todo el tiempo, pero creo que notó la tensión creciente en mi cuerpo. ¿La canción no se iba a terminar nunca?

- Bella, ¿te pongo nerviosa?

Lo miré consternada ante su pregunta y, justo en ese momento, la música por fin cesó. Tuve a Edward de nuevo a mi lado en cuestión de segundos y nos fuimos de allí con una mala sensación en la boca del estómago. Aparentemente no había sido nada. En realidad, no había dicho nada grosero ni amenazante para causar tal desagrado. Pero había algo en el brillo de sus ojos y en su actitud que me hacía sentir incómoda e insegura. Esa mirada que al principio me había parecido atenta y dulce, ahora me recordaba a la de un depredador frío y egocéntrico que no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

Nos despedimos de Aro antes de salir, alegando que yo estaba demasiado cansada debido a la falta de costumbre, y nos dirigimos a mi habitación. No dijimos nada hasta que llegamos a ella y nos pasamos un buen rato abrazados en mi cama.

- Edward, ¿qué te parece si te quedas a dormir aquí esta noche? - Le pregunté cuando ya me encontraba más relajada.- Tranquilo, ya está todo preparado.

Él me miró interrogante y yo me levanté en dirección del armario y le enseñe un pantalón vaquero, una camisa añil, un pantalón de pijama azul marino y unos bóxers negros.

- Alice ya pensó en la posibilidad.- Le dije, resolviendo cualquier misterio.

- ¿Por qué no me extraña?- Preguntó riendo mientras miraba la ropa.

- En un primer momento creí que era un error del duende, al fin y al cabo todo había sucedido muy deprisa, pero no. Alice nunca deja nada al azar.

- No lo sabes tú bien. Tú solo la conoces desde hace unos meses, pero yo la conozco de toda la vida y puede hacer esto y más.

- Bueno, te dejo esto aquí. Yo voy al baño.- Le informé mientras dejaba su pantalón sobre la cama, cogía mi pijama y entraba en el baño.

Cuando salí, Edward estaba recostado en la cama y me esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Una vez estuve entre sus brazos, apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro mientras acariciaba su vientre con la mano con delicia. A su vez, Edward me acariciaba con ternura desde el cuello hasta la cintura. En esa cálida posición no tardé mucho tiempo en quedarme profundamente dormida. Lo último que pensé antes de caer ante la presión del sueño fueron las palabras de despedida de Alec. Unas palabras que atenazaban mi estómago.

**Fin del Cap****ítulo 15**

**¡HE RESUCITADO! Teniendo en cuenta como me dejaron mis primeros exámenes universitarios y el estado traumático del segundo cuatrimestre, he tardado menos de lo esperado - no me linchéis por haber dicho eso por favor- En realidad, hoy no debería estar terminando este capítulo, porque mañana tengo examen, pero no podía parar de pensar en ello así que, mejor escribirlo y así me concentro en… estadística ¡PUAJ! **

**Paty4Hale, **como puedes ver, yo no soy precisamente un ejemplo de constancia, así que, mientras vuelvas a mí y comentes, no pasa nada jajajajaja. Respecto a tu pregunta, estudio periodismo en la Universidad de La Laguna. ¿te pega conmigo o no te lo imaginabas? Y mis medias son, en general, las típicas transparentes, pero tengo a rayas, negras, blancas (las usé para el disfraz de super mario girl jajajajajaja) y un par más por ahí. Y lo sé, mi personalidad es muy loca, ¿pero a que soy un amor? Tendrías que oirme en mi programa de radio, mi compañera y yo soltamos cada locura jajajajaja.

**Robmy**, créeme, entiendo cómo te sientes. Cuando leí que la última moda en EEUU era amputarse los dedos para poder ponerse los tacones cómodamente, me dieron ganas de darles con un bastón en la cabeza a esas idiotas norteamericanas.

**Maya Cullen Masen**, no voy a afirmar con rotundidad que es lo que va a pasar - contra, me interesa tenerte enganchada para que sigas leyendo jajajaja - pero estos dos no van a romper por las típicas tonterías de (imagínate esto con voz de pito) "¡Edward! ¿Qué haces en esta foto besuqueando a Heidi y a Tanya a la vez. ¡PERVERTIDO! ¡DEPRAVADO!". No. Como habrás podido comprobar en capítulos anteriores, esas tonterías a nuestra parejita no le va jajajajaja.

**Tata XOXO**, como habrás visto, el consejillo está causando estragos en la pobre Bella, así que para bien, o para mal, va a ocurrir algo gracias a ello.

**Twiandre**, tienes razón, siempre hay que buscar lo positivo, pero también lo real. Opino que hay que mirar hacia el frente, nunca hacia abajo o hacia arriba sino para dar un vistazo. ¿Por qué? Si te pasas mirando al cielo, te pegaras una leche contra el suelo brutal; si siempre estás mirando al suelo, te perderás los encuentros y oportunidades de la vida, así que acabaras con una vida más siesa que la de una piedra. Por eso, si miras al frente y de vez en cuando echas ojeadas en otras direcciones, tienes un poco de todo. Hay que bonita me ha quedado esta enrevesada explicación, ¿no? Jajajajajajaja

**Alejandra1987, **como puedes ver no he podido subir pronto, pero ahora que he regresado con nuevas fuerzas, intentaré subir capítulos con más asiduidad.

**Gabymuse, **como le dije a Maya Cullen Masen, no te voy a decir que va a pasar exactamente porque quiero que sigas leyendo este fic, pero esos dos no van a romper por ninguna tontería. Edward tendría que ver a Bella en plena escena XXX en vivo y en directo para desconfiar de ella jajajajajajajaja Y respecto a la pregunta… es difícil, pero creo que prefiero el coche deportivo antes que la motocicleta. **Quien adivine porqu****é, le doy un premio especial para la escena de la isla. **

**Janalez, **entiendo que después de los divertidos personajes con los que nos estamos encontrando, ya no te fíes ni de tu sombra (me recuerdas a un monologo de Eva Hache en el que afirma que es desconfiada, te lo recomiendo si no lo has visto), pero espero que aun así estés disfrutando la historia, puede que sea mejor así a que te enamores de todo personaje que aparece jajajajajaja

**Satorichiva, **muchas gracias por tu review, me encanta tener gente nueva por estos lares. Me vas a sonrojar con tanto elogio, que lo sepas jajajaja Por lo menos dentro del ámbito periodístico, me hace falta escribir bien, así que me alegra mucho que me afirmes que te gusta como lo hago. Bueno, Edward es un sueño para toda mujer, dios, que encanto de hombre. Sé que hay alguno de ese estilo por ahí, pero se esconderán debajo de las piedras, porque yo no los encuentro.

, como puedes ver ya ha salido el tan ansiado capítulo 15, espero tu opinión. De verdad, siento mucho haber tardado tanto, no era mi intención, pero una regla de todo escritor es que, si la inspiración no te nace, no escribas nada. Al menos ya esa mágica esencia volvió a mí y ya estoy preparando el de la semana que viene. Y ya la libreta no se separa de mi ni aunque me paguen jajajajajaja.

**Shineevero, **aunque Dimitri está empezando a tocar la moral de mala manera, él no sabe que Bella tiene un consejo valiosísimo que le ha revelado muchas cosas, por lo que no va a tener nada fácil su propósito. Y Heidi tampoco por supuesto.

**Vcullenv, **muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones. Intento cuidarme pero ahora mismo tengo una contractura en el cuello debido a la tensión (sed piadosos conmigo en este capítulo por favor) y espero ya poder actualizar la semana que viene ahora que he recobrado el espíritu jajajaja.

**Javiitaah Hale D****´Cullen**, muchas gracias por tu review. Me hacen muy feliz.

**SkyAnngel**, felicidades por tu cumpleaños con muuuuuuuuuuuuuucho retraso - parezco una vaca _muuuuuuuuu__… _Parezco una loca, ya lo sé… Y muchas gracias por tu review.

**Corazones, como he dicho a algunos de vosotros, ahora que la inspiraci****ón ha vuelto a mi vida, ya estoy preparando el capítulo para la semana que viene (lo digo en serio, de verdad de la buena), así que tenedme un poquito más de paciencia y espero vuestros reviews con ansias.**

**Cuidaos mucho.**

**Much****ísimos besos y abrazos.**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

No podía creer que, por fin, estaba nuevamente recostada sobre mi colcha violeta ligeramente descolorida.

El frenesí de Volterra había logrado alterar cada uno de mis nervios. Y también mis hormonas, admití avergonzada, mientras los recuerdos surcaban mi mente y un intenso color bañaba mis mejillas. Al final, mi madre tenía razón. Los viajes te convierten en una persona irreconocible.

Durante mi estancia en Italia, mi actitud desinhibida no me había preocupado, pero la historia cambiaba estando de vuelta en la cotidianidad de Forks. Un lugar donde todos se conocían entre sí y en el que los rumores corrían como la pólvora. ¡Un pueblo en el que el jefe de policía era mi padre! Y resulta que siempre llevaba la pistola cargada. Pero esos, aunque no lo parecieran, eran puntos de menor relevancia. Bueno, quizás el tema de la pistola da que pensar… Pero lo realmente relevante era que no sabía si iba a ser capaz de mirar a Edward a la cara.

Era plenamente consciente de que no había hecho nada malo, y Edward no estaba contrariado respecto a mi actitud, de eso estaba segura, pero era como si la Bella tímida y sensata que había mantenido en mi interior durante el viaje, saliera a la superficie en todo su esplendor. Seguro que yo era la única que estaba pensando en estas tonterías. Si Edward se había parado a pensar acerca de este tema era porque quería repetirlo. Y, ¡maldita sea, yo también! No obstante, esta maldita personalidad vergonzosa, torpe y virginal hacía que fuera infinitamente difícil de admitir en voz alta.

Estaba segura de que ni a Tanya ni a Heidi les había sido difícil dejarle claras sus intenciones a Edward. Uf… Bonito momento para recordar a ese par de arpías. Recordar la actitud petulante de Tanya por los pasillos seguida de sus perritos falderos y lo pegajosa que había sido Heidi durante nuestra estancia, especialmente el día del ataque en la sala del piano, me ponía de los nervios. Y no gracias a las mariposas en el estómago que me habían llenado de cosquilleos segundos antes, precisamente.

Era un consuelo estúpido, porque sabía que no era culpa suya, pero la actitud de Demetri había logrado enfadar un poco a Edward. Así que no era yo la única celosa.

Demetri… La despedida había sido muy extraña. Actuó como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero por la mirada seria de Edward y la preocupada de Alec, sabía que debía estar alerta hasta el final.

Me levanté cuando mi estómago empezó a gruñir exigiendo mi atención. Me dirigí a la cocina y observé la hora. Se me había hecho de noche entre siestas momentáneas y cavilaciones, así que me puse manos a la obra. Preparé unas papas al horno con unos filetes de pescado. Al parecer, Charlie había aprovechado mi ausencia para hacer unas sesiones de pesca exhaustivas porque teníamos reservas de pescado para tres años como mínimo. Menos mal que nuestro congelador era bastante amplio, que si no…

Charlie llegó cuando estaba terminando con la cena. Después de quitarse la chaqueta y dejar la pistola, me saludó con un rápido y discreto abrazo.

- Eso huele de maravilla Bella.

- Me alegro que te guste, porque vamos a tener pescado una temporada.- Le comenté con una mirada significativa hacia el congelador.

- Bueno, no tenía mucho que hacer aquí.- Contestó riendo mientras se rascaba la frente.

Charlie colocó la mesa mientras yo terminaba de servir los platos.

- Bueno, ¿y cómo fue ese viaje a Volterra?

- Fue bastante… pintoresco. Nunca creí que conocería a alguien más derrochador que los Cullen, pero no te imaginas lo equivocada que estaba. Los Vulturi son mucho peores. Tendrías que haber visto el baile que organizaron antes de que nosotros nos fuéramos.

- ¿Organizaron un baile? - Me preguntó Charlie incrédulo.

- Sí, y no hablo de un baile de instituto. Ahí toda la gente iba de etiqueta y bailaban como si fueran Al Pacino y Gabrielle Anwar en _Esencia de Mujer _o quizás de parecía más a los grandes bailes de _Anastasia_.

- Los Cullen son personas muy cultas y con clase. Además, el doctor Cullen posee un gran prestigio en su profesión, así que no me sorprende tanto que él y su familia estén en ese tipo de ambiente. En realidad, lo que me sorprende es que hayan decidido quedarse aquí. Deberíamos estar agradecidos por ello.

Realmente, los mejores medios para lograr que Charlie hablara más de un par de frases era sacarle el tema de la pesca, su trabajo, o los Cullen. Terminé de relatarle el viaje, excluyendo los detalles morbosos, y tras terminar de cenar y de limpiar los platos le deseé las buenas noches a Charlie, el cual iba de camino al salón a ver la televisión después de haber recogido la mesa.

- ¿No es un poco pronto para que te vayas a la cama? - Me preguntó observando su reloj de muñeca que marcaba las 9:20.

- Sí, pero no he podido descansar muy bien y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para ir a clase.

- De acuerdo. Buenas noches Bella. - Me contestó antes de sentarse en el sofá y encender la tv.

Con los comentaristas del partido de baloncesto de fondo, subí pesadamente las escaleras y cogí mi neceser de mi cuarto para poder asearme en el cuarto de baño. Me cepillé los dientes y el cabello con lentitud, tomándome mi tiempo hasta que cualquier nudo posible desapareció por completo. Una vez de vuelta en mi habitación me puse el pijama mientras se encendía el ordenador. No solo el módem era lento, sino que mi ordenador seguía sus pasos como un sediento en busca de agua.

Una vez en mi correo, me sorprendí al ver un único mensaje de Renée, y no era particularmente largo.

_Querida Bella, no te imaginas lo que te env__idio. ¡Te vas a Italia! Es un país europeo tan sumamente romántico… Además vas a ir con tu novio, lo que supone un plus en el romanticismo. Bueno, como madre tuya que soy, te recomiendo que diviertas, pero no lo disfrutes demasiado. Y, no olvides que las murallas no son solo muros de piedra, tú ya me entiendes. _

_Espero tu respuesta cuando vuelvas, no creo que all__á en Volterra tengas mucho tiempo para contestar._

_¡Te quiero muchísimo Bells!_

Vale… ¿¡en qué demonios estaba pensando mi madre!? ¿"_te recomiendo que diviertas, pero no lo disfrutes demasiado"? __¿"no olvides que las murallas no son solo muros de piedra"? _Dios, ¿qué pensaba mi madre que había estado haciendo en Volterra? En ese preciso momento las imágenes de lo sucedido en el invernadero inundaron mi cabeza, provocando un sonrojo que me convirtió en la hermana pequeña de Rudolf.

_Mam__á, ya he regresado a Forks. Él viaje fue tan fantástico como suponías. Las calles de Volterra rezumaban historia por todas partes y, además, la familia Vulturi nos recibió con mucho afecto, aunque tengo que admitir que también había demasiada pompa, pero creo que te habría encantado verlo, sobretodo el baile que se realizó en la mansión Vulturi._

_Yo tambi__én te quiero muchísimo mamá._

Revisé una vez más el mensaje, cerciorándome de que no había ningún comentario escamoso, al igual que en mi conversación con Charlie, y lo envié. Luego apagué el ordenador y me fui a la cama. Sin recordar los pensamientos que habían recorrido mi mente en esa misma cama hacia unas horas, me dormí al instante.

—

Cuando me desperté, Charlie ya se había ido. Me vestí rápidamente con lo primero que pillé y desayuné una tostada y una taza de jugo de naranja. Al salir con la mochila y las llaves en la mano, alcé la vista para descubrir un flamante volvo esperándome en frente de casa.

Edward.

Era una estupidez estar tan emocionada cuando, hasta ayer mismo, había estado con él, pero lo estaba. Me obligué a mantener la calma y a no correr hacia él pues, como era típico en Forks, la humedad impregnaba el aire y la tierra estaba bastante blanda. Ya era bastante torpe de por si como para tropezarme en ese terreno traicionero y llenarme de barro hasta las orejas. Además, existía algo llamado dignidad.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de copiloto, Edward la abrió desde dentro y yo me senté con la soltura de un elefante en una cacharrería en el asiento al estar a punto de tropezarme con mis propios pies. Edward me saludó con una sonrisa, aunque no sabía si era porque estaba ahogando una carcajada. Debería estar enfadada por su mueca divertida, pero, sin darme cuenta, me acerqué y le di un corto beso en los labios, logrando que su expresión cambiara a la sorpresa. Y seguro que yo estaba a punto de ser la hermana perdida de Rudolf de nuevo.

- Me encantaría recibir así siempre los buenos días.- Dijo Edward divertido mientras se acercaba a mí para besarme.

Esta vez fue más lento, pausado y ardiente. Nada que ver con el inocente beso que le había dado yo. Un pitido nos separó. Era su reloj, el cuál Edward miró con mala cara. Después de darme un corto beso, puso el coche en marcha en dirección al instituto.

Llegamos bastante rápido. Aún faltaban diez minutos para la primera clase y apenas había coches aún. Edward aparcó junto al coche de Rosalie, bueno, para aclarar, el increíble coche de Rosalie, en el cual nos esperaban tanto los Hale como los Cullen.

Alice prácticamente me saltó encima nada más verme. Al menos me dio tiempo suficiente como para salir del coche y cerrar la puerta tras de mí.

-¡Bells! ¿Cómo es posible? Vuelves a Forks y ya vuelves a vestir de esta manera…- Exclamó Alice indignada.

- Buenos días para ti también Alice.- Le contesté riendo.

- Bella, ¿cómo puedes hacerle esto a tu vestuario? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Coger lo primero que pillaste sin mirar?

Yo miré hacia otro lado mientras me mordía el labio aguantando la risa, cosa que el resto no intento disimular.

- ¡Lo has hecho! - Dijo señalándome con el dedo.- Bella, esto es muy serio. ¿Voy a tener que darte un par de sesiones intensivas acerca de cómo utilizar adecuadamente tu armario? - Me cuestionó de brazos cruzados provocándome un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo. Ese tipo de amenazas Alice Cullen nunca las dejaba pasar y, de paso, aprovecharía para renovar mi armario con una sesión de compras para tener "nuevo e imprescindible material".

- Alice, has tenido a Bells de barbie personal durante nuestra estancia en Volterra. Dale un respiro.- Dijo Emmett con su típica sonrisa desenfadada.

- Yo no la he tratado como una muñeca, es solo que cuando veo un diamante en bruto, no puedo evitar querer pulirlo. ¿A qué tengo razón Rosalie?

- Sin lugar a dudas. Todavía hay muchas cosas que hacer.- Contestó mirando a Alice.

Después de ver ese cruce de miradas astutas, me escudé detrás de Edward y Jasper.

- Jasper, por favor… - Le pedí en un susurro.

No estaba preparada para una nueva expedición en el centro comercial. Apreciaba demasiado mi vida.

- Alice, acabamos de regresar a Forks. Tómate las cosas con más calma.- Le aconsejó Jasper colocando las manos sobre sus hombros y masajeándolos suavemente.

-Pero…- Comenzó a decir la pequeña duende, pero se detuvo al escuchar el timbre. Ahora el estacionamiento estaba lleno de coches y casi todo el mundo se encontraba dentro de instituto, así que nos dirigimos rápidamente a las aulas de cada uno.

—

En la cafetería, podía sentir las miradas de curiosidad hacia nuestra mesa. No sé cómo se habían enterado de nuestro viaje a Italia, pero gracias a eso circulaban una barbaridad de rumores de lo más extraños. Pero lo que más me agobiaba era la mirada llena de odio de Tanya hacia mí. Estaba segura de que pensaba algo como _"esa era mi oportunidad de salir de este pueblo perdido de la mano de Dios y empezar a labrarme un nombre". _

En un principio, cuando aún no conocía a Edward, a mí, al igual que al resto del instituto, nos daba igual que Edward se fuera durante los días de vacaciones de viaje con su familia sin Tanya. Se interpretaba como un viaje familiar y punto, uno de los datos más conocidos de los Cullen era, aparte de su evidente belleza, lo unidos que estaban. Quizás podía crear rumores malintencionados el hecho de que los Hale su unieran a la aventura, pero estos se disolvían al momento al recordar que los Cullen, con sus respectivos Hale, llevaban años saliendo y que se conocían desde hacía mucho más.

El problema de la revolución del momento surgía ante el hecho de que la nueva novia de meses de Edward los había acompañado, o sea, yo. Ahora Tanya no solo me odiaba por hacer que Edward y ella rompieran, sino porque había perdido su oportunidad de ir a Italia destrozando con ello su "brillante futuro" y, además, la había humillado frente a todo el instituto. Genial.

Sentí como me revolvían el cabello y miré hacia arriba enfadada, pero la expresión de desagrado me duró bastante poco. Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de decir nada, Jake me levantó de mi asiento con un fuerte abrazo de oso.

- Jake, yo también me alegro de verte, pero me quedo sin aire.- Le dije mientras todos en la mesa se reían.

- Eres más delicada de lo que pareces, y mira que eso es difícil.- Contestó dejándome de nuevo en el suelo.- ¿Cómo fueron esas vacaciones? Parece que todo el mundo está fijo en ese tema. Más vale que tengas cuidado Bells.

- ¿A qué te refieres Jacob? - Preguntó Emmett curioso. - Esto se les pasará pronto, solo están preguntándose que tan lejos llegaron estos dos.- Contestó antes de romper en estruendosas carcajadas.

-¡Emmett! - Le llamaron Edward y Rose a la vez antes de darle un golpe en la cabeza ambos.

- Es imposible que no os hayáis fijado en el grupito de Tanya y sus perritos falderos. Parece que quisieran comerse a Bella cruda. No me fio nada de ellas.

Disimuladamente Alice echó una mirada hacia la mesa de Tanya y su mirada severa confirmó las palabras de Jake. Me esperaba una semana divertida…

—

Llegué al aula de arte la primera mientras escuchaba _Runaway _de Ryck con mi mp4 y no podía dar crédito a lo que veía. Todas las cosas que había guardado en mi casillero estaban rotas y desperdigadas, mientras el resto del mobiliario estaba absolutamente impecable. Definitivamente aquello había sido un ataque personal.

Miré al suelo y vi mis pinceles, rotos y astillados por todas partes, totalmente impregnados en pintura roja. Quizás es que yo tenía mucha imaginación, pero la extraña forma en la que los pedazos estaban tirados me recordaban a una maltrecha mano.

Probablemente yo estaba volviéndome una loca paranoica, pero, para mí, el mensaje estaba muy claro. Era una amenaza. Y, por su rústica preparación, diría que mi única preocupación no era no volver a ser capaz de sostener un pincel. No me hacían ninguna gracia los enfrentamientos, pero si creían que podían pasarme por encima, les esperaba una bonita sorpresa.

Mientras empezaba a limpiar ese desastre, recordé la expresión seria de Jake y Alice en el comedor cuando me recomendaron tener cuidado y con ello también recordé a Alec cuando me pidió que tuviera cuidado con Heidi y Demetri. ¡Oh, Alec!, ojalá esos dos fueran mi único problema.

—

**Fin del cap****ítulo 16**

**Fin del cap****ítulo 16**

**¡Hola a todos! Me ha costado, pero he vuelto. Lo bueno de haber dejado un poco de lado el fic es que ha aprobado todas mis asignaturas de primero de carrera y ahora tengo todo el verano libre. Además, entre las clases y el programa de radio en el que trabajo como colaboradora y el otro en el que trabajo como locutora, no tenía tiempo para nada. **

**Janalez, **siempre he tenido la sensación de que Alec es un chico callado, pero de armas tomar. Un aliado como él es muy valioso.

**Satorichiva**, creo que el problema de estos hombres no es solo encontrarlos, sino también saber identificarlos. Con tanta modestia y trabajo duro, parece que se ponen tras una coraza.

Respecto al tema de Alec, creo que hay que hay que saber llevar una relación de hermanos sana. Da igual que sean mellizos o gemelos y que por ello tengan una unión un tanto especial, no pueden vivir con la única compañía de su hermano. Me recuerda un poco a los hermanos hitachiin de Ouran High School Host Club.

Aunque los seres humanos hemos acabado poniendo la razón sobretodo, seguimos teniendo unos instintos básicos y, en ese momento, el instinto de supervivencia de Bella decía "¡Corre como el viento, perdigón!" jajajajajaja.

**Alejandra1987**, no sé si lo dije antes, pero te aseguro, que **si dejo un fic, lo aviso**. **Si ves que lo tengo un poco abandonado es porque no he tenido tiempo de seguir o porque estoy falta de ideas y no quiero meter la pata.** Respecto a Alec, ahora es un pajarito sobreprotegido por su hermana, que lo tiene encerrado en su jaula de oro, pero creo que, más que por protegerle, es porque teme a quedarse sola.

**Tata XOXO**, no te voy a decir si Demetri es malo o bueno, eso lo descubrirás tú con el tiempo, pero que está planeando algo… puede haber algo por ahí jajajajaja.

**Robmy, **pues al parecer ahora está la moda de hacerse quemaduras con hielo y sal. En serio, no entiendo a la gente.

Yo también había escuchado algo acerca de ese tema, y la primera vez que lo vi representado en una serie, de manera un tanto bestia, fue en MARS. Eso sí son choques de personalidad entre hermanos y lo demás es tontería.

**Paty4Hale**, como puedes ver, tuve otra recaída, pero **en verano si ser****é más asidua. No voy a dar fechas asegurando que días voy a publicar,** porque parece que cada vez que digo algo, las fuerzas de la naturaleza impiden que me acerque al ordenador, **pero sí puedo decir que el siguiente cap****ítulo ya está en camino.** ¿Me pega periodismo? Pues deberías escucharme en alguno de mis programas, seguro que te reirías de lo lindo con las paranoias que suelto ahí jajajajajaja.

**Muchas gracias tambi****én por vuestros reviews a casiepl, Karla Stew Pattz, , Maya Masen Cullen, Kathow16 y a los otros lectores que también leen esta historia. **

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	18. Capítulo 17

Antes de empezar el capítulo me gustaría decir que hay tres canciones en el capítulo de hoy. Voy a poner aquí los enlaces por si tenéis curiosidad por escuchar la música mientras leéis.

**Promise U**: Esta es la versión larga, porque la corta, que es la que yo utilicé, dura 3:59, y no la encuentro por ninguna parte ( www. youtube . com / watch?v=PV-haIz2KNY)

**Young and beautiful**: www . youtube . com / watch?v=Te11UaHOHMQ

**Blue bird**: www . youtube . com / watch?v=OoP4eyr7tnE

**Capítulo 17**

Aún me encontraba anonadada y, ¿por qué no admitirlo?, un pelín asustada. La mano estaba hecha de forma osca, muy burda. En un primer momento parecía que unos niñatos sin nada mejor que hacer habían entrado al aula a romper los materiales de "los hippies antisociales". Desde luego, eso es lo que pensaría la profesora Crawn. Pero después de ver las miradas de odio de Tanya y sus amigas, además de mi conocimiento de la verdadera personalidad de Tanya, sabía que esto no era ninguna travesura ni mucho menos una broma. Esto iba muy en serio.

Empecé a limpiar todo poco antes de que empezaran a entrar los demás alumnos acompañados por la profesora, los cuales miraron el estropicio con la misma expresión que seguramente tuve yo al verlo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí Bella? - Me preguntó la profesora Crawn perpleja mientras se acercaba a mí.

- Al parecer a unos adolescentes en la edad del pavo les pareció emocionante la idea de buscar problemas.- Le contesté lo más serena posible, aunque se me escapó una nota de mal humor que toda la clase compartió.

Tanto la profesora como los alumnos me creyeron de manera increíblemente fácil y empezaron a limpiar conmigo.

Momentos antes de terminar la clase, la profesora llamó nuestra atención antes de que empezáramos a recoger nuestras pertenencias.

- Escuchadme un momento por favor.- Exclamó, esperando que todos nos quedáramos en nuestros sitios es completo silencio, incluso se demoró un par de segundos más de los necesarios para darle un poco de tensión teatral al asunto. - Después del éxito que supuso la última exposición, he decidido organizar otra.

Los alumnos empezaron a mirarse y a murmurar entre sí exaltados. Eso significaba clases de libre creación, así que podíamos pintar lo que quisiéramos y dónde quisiéramos mientras estuviéramos dentro del centro. La profesora se pasaba dando vueltas por todo el instituto preguntándoles a los alumnos con los que se encontraba como les iba y dándoles total libertad de expresar sus dudas.

- ¡Un momento! Silencio, por favor.- Exclamó la profesora Crawn tratando de recuperar la atención de la clase.- Aún me quedan un par de cosas más que decir, antes de que salgáis en bandada comentando lo estupenda y divertida que soy. El trabajo de cada uno constará de tres obras, igual que en la exposición anterior, pero, en esta ocasión os lo voy a poner un poco más difícil. A diferencia de la exposición anterior, vais a tener un tema común, y ese será "La luz".

Antes de que los alumnos pudiéramos decir nada la profesora terminó su discurso diciendo - Y ahora, venga, todo el mundo fuera a pensar ideas, fuera, fuera.- Y con esas nos echó a todos de la clase, llenando los pasillos con nuestros comentarios exaltados. Nadie se esperaba volver a tener una exposición tan pronto.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Tienes alguna idea? - Me preguntó Angela mientras nos dirigíamos al parking.

- Sinceramente…No tengo ni idea. No creo que por luz, la profesora Crawn se imagine una simple vela encendida. Puede que tenga más en mente algo más metafórico…Nos lo ha puesto difícil.

- ¿Metafórico? - me preguntó Angela arqueando una ceja.

- Bueno, ya sé que no es el término correcto, pero es el que me viene ahora mismo a la mente. Quiero decir que no tiene por qué ser una luz a secas, sino que, a lo mejor, tiene que ser algo más espiritual o sentimental, antes que ser algo… real.

- Algunas veces pienso que deberías ser escritora, creo que te iría bien.- Me comentó aguantando la risa.

- ¡Oye! No te metas conmigo. La próxima vez solo hablaré contigo de la salud y del tiempo.- Contesté apresurando el paso.

- Vamos, Bells, no te enfades conmigo. Si lo decía en serio. - Dijo Angela con voz suave, aunque era evidente que estaba evitando reírse a toda costa.

- ¿Qué decías en serio?- Preguntó una voz segundos antes de que alguien pasara su brazo sobre mi hombro.

Miré sobresaltada al intruso, pero resultó que era Jake, sonriéndome con su brillante sonrisa.

- Nada. - Contesté yo antes de que Angela hablara.

- Bueno, bueno, alguien está de mal humor hoy, ¿no?- Comentó Jake mirándome con interés.

- Lleva así desde lo que sucedió en clase de arte.

- ¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó con curiosidad.

- Nada.- Me apresuré a decir antes de que Angela contestara. Jake era un chico bastante inteligente, y no tardaría nada en atar cabos. Y con lo sobreprotector que era, no tardaría en convertirse en mi guardaespaldas.

- Por lo que veo, tendrás que enterarte más tarde, no quiero enfadar más al león enjaulado. - Dijo Angela como despedida antes de correr en dirección a su coche.

- ¿En serio voy a tener que esperar para que me cuentes que está pasando? - Preguntó mientras me guiaba hacia el Volvo de Edward.

Conociéndome como me conocía Jake, cualquier respuesta que le diera le daría pistas para enterarse de que estaba pasando, así que decidí mantenerme en silencio. Los Hale y los Cullen nos saludaron al aproximarnos.

- Me gustaría que todo el mundo opinara sobre una duda que me corroe.- Dijo Jake al grupo mientras me sujetaba con un poco más de fuerza el hombro, sin llegar a hacerme daño, para evitar que me escapara.- ¿No está Bella un poco extraña hoy?

- Jake, no seas pesado, no me pasa nada.- Contesté tratando de parecer normal, pero no hacía falta conocerme mucho para darse uno cuenta de que era una muy mala actriz.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Jacob. No hace falta conocerte mucho ni ser un empático para ver qué te pasa algo.- Afirmó Edward mirando de reojo a Jasper, que asintió de acuerdo con él. Genial…

- En serio chicos, no pasa nada.- Aseguré, aunque no debí parecer muy firme porque las miradas inseguras de Alice, Rose y Emmett se sumaron a las de los demás formando un silencio y una presión agobiantes. - Está bien, lo diré, quería mantenerlo como una sorpresa un tiempo más, pero que le vamos a hacer… Resulta que los del grupo de arte vamos a realizar otra exposición, temática en esta ocasión, y todos estamos un poco emocionados.

- ¿Ya está? - Preguntó Em incrédulo.

- Ya está.- Confirmé yo, tratando de inspirar seguridad.- Os dije que no era para tanto.

- ¿Y por qué tanto secretismo? - Preguntó Alice enarcando una ceja.

- Pues porque os conozco muy bien, sobre todo a ti, pequeño duendecillo. No vas a parar de acosarme hasta que te diga que es lo que voy a dibujar, ¿verdad? No saciar tu curiosidad es algo que te mata.

Ante esto todos rieron, incluida yo, sobre todo al ver la expresión traviesa de Alice.

- ¿Y entonces? - Preguntó Rose.

- ¿Entonces qué? - Cuestioné yo sin saber a qué se refería.

- Has dicho que es una exposición temática ¿De qué va a ser?

- Mmm… voy a mantener la bruma del misterio lo más posible. - Contesté tratando de poner una expresión enigmática antes de echarme a reír.

Seguimos hablando un poco más del tema y, al parecer, todos se lo habían creído, aunque de vez en cuando podía atisbar la duda en los ojos de Jazz, y era evidente que Jake y Edward no se lo habían tragado, pero decidieron no decir nada.

Finalmente nos despedimos y me senté en el asiento de copiloto del Volvo. Mantuvimos un relajado silencio durante todo el camino. Aunque sabía que era mala idea porque Edward sospechaba que mi mentira era tan falsa como un billete de un euro, le invité a entrar en casa. Antes de que se adentrara en el salón, le invité a subir las escaleras para ir a mi habitación. Si Charlie estuviera ahí, con lo tradicional que podía llegar a ser a veces, le daría algo si viera eso, pero ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

- Puedes sentarte donde quieras.- Le invité nada más entrar a la habitación.- ¿Quieres escuchar algo de música?

Mientras él se sentaba suavemente en la mecedora, yo lo hice en el escritorio mientras conectaba mi mp4 a unos pequeños altavoces. No sabía muy bien porqué, pero me parecía que la cama era territorio vedado. Bueno, en realidad si sabía por qué. Era porque las imágenes de Edward y yo en Volterra no paraban de llenar mi mente como una película a toda velocidad. Y más me valía detener esa película y guardarla bajo buen recaudo en su caja fuerte si no quería parecer una lucecilla de navidad. Logré encender el dispositivo y empezó a sonar _"Promise U", _que era la última canción que había escuchado.

- Bueno, y respecto a la exposición, ¿qué piensas hacer? - Me preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Tienes alguna idea?

- Eso es secreto profesional. - Contesté con una sonrisa divertida. Y vaya que era un secreto, ni siquiera yo sabía que iba a hacer.

Soltando un profundo suspiro extendió sus brazos en mi dirección para que me sentara en su regazo, lo que hice al momento sin pensar siquiera. La invitación de sentarme en el regazo de Edward y sentir sus brazos en torno a mí mientras yo me recostaba contra su pecho para sentir el latir de su corazón y el vaivén producido por su respiración era irrechazable. Más bien, era una necesidad de mi cuerpo tener esa proximidad con él. Me estaba volviendo una pervertida, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué estás pensando? - Me cuestionó, irrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos, mientras levantaba mi rostro en su dirección alzando mi barbilla con sus elegantes y gentiles dedos de pianista. Sentía la cara arder, así que seguramente me había convertido en la réplica humana de la princesa Flama. Edward enarcó una ceja, mirándome divertido y curioso, así que volví a esconder mi cara en su pecho. Edward volvió a soltar un profundo suspiro antes de volver a hablar.

- Bueno, entonces supongo que me vas a volver a sorprender otra vez, ¿no?

- Es lo más probable.- Afirmé antes de soltar una risa ligeramente nerviosa.

Se formó un cómodo silencio entre nosotros dos, solo llenado por la música que sonaba a un volumen relativamente bajo y por nuestras respiraciones. El tiempo pasó lentamente con Edward acariciándome uno de mis brazos con la punta de los dedos a la par que yo apoyaba mi cabeza contra su hombro para poder acariciar suavemente su cuello con la nariz, aprovechando para llenarme de su aroma.

En el mismo momento en que la canción acabó y empezó a sonar _"Young and beautiful"_, Edward rompió el silencio que se había establecido entre nosotros.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado hoy?

Aún recostada sobre su hombro, me moví para poder ver su cara.

- Es evidente que estás ocultando algo, y no son alucinaciones mías. Jacob está tan seguro como yo, y, conociendo a Jazz como lo conozco, la expresión de sospecha que tenía no daba lugar a dudas.

Me mordí el labio inferior un pelín nerviosa y también un tanto molesta. No estaba muy segura de que contarle mis sospechas a Edward fuera muy buena idea, pues, conociéndole, no pararía hasta averiguar la verdad. Aunque también era verdad que era hermano de Alice, y, aunque Edward lo ocultaba mejor, ambos tenían una curiosidad y una forma de conseguir información para poder saciarla de lo más increíble.

Al final suspiré y desistí. Probablemente le iba a parecer una paranoica, pero prefería que supiera lo que pasaba por mí a que se enterara por otro lado y pensara que desconfiaba de él. Además, el asunto parecía haberse adherido a fuego en mi mente, porque no podía quitármelo de la cabeza, así que, sorpresivamente, resultó liberador contárselo. Traté de mantenerme lo más serena posible mientras le narraba los hechos, pero, hasta el final, no me di cuenta de que me había puesto realmente nerviosa. Lo percibí al sentir la mano de Edward masajeándome la espalda y ver mis manos temblando ligeramente.

Odiaba con toda mi alma sentirme así. Esa inseguridad no era propia de mi misma.

-Después de ver las miradas que te lanzaban, ya me esperaba que te harían alguna maldad, pero no me esperaba algo así. Hablaré con los demás, no te dejaremos solos con ese aquelarre de brujas.

- ¿Y qué pensáis hacer? ¿No dejarme sola en ningún momento?

- Pues no sería mala idea. Podrías entrar a clase de arte cuando el aula esté llena, ya que en esa clase solo tienes a Angela contigo. El resto del tiempo lo pasaremos contigo tanto los Cullen como los Hale, y estoy seguro de que Jacob también se unirá. No creo que se atrevan a tocarte estando acompañada.

Nunca me había gustado mucho el hecho de que me sobreprotegieran, pero su preocupación me hizo sentir un sentimiento cálido en mi pecho, por lo que le observé agradecida. Además, un pensamiento cruzó mi mente. Tal vez no me iban a sobreproteger, puesto que Tanya y sus amigas más íntimas podían ser, más o menos, una tropa de 5 personas, aunque las más fieles eran Jessica y Lauren. ¿Qué podía hacer yo en contra de cinco brujas? Probablemente no tendría muchas alternativas aunque solo vinieran tres de ellas.

- De todas formas, hay que admitir que Tanya es, o muy estúpida o muy valiente. - Afirmé yo de pronto.

Edward me miró interrogante ante esa afirmación así que me expliqué.

- Bueno, después de todo se está metiendo con la única hija del jefe de policía, la cual nunca ha tenido ningún problema con la ley, cosa que no puedo decir de ella.

- Yo apostaría más a la idea de que no tiene muchas luces.- Aseguró Edward riendo.

Nos pasamos un rato entre risas y, repentinamente, Edward acarició con suavidad mis cabellos con su mejilla mientras su mirada se perdía, como si de repente algo le hubiera pasado por la cabeza y se hubiera adueñado de todos sus pensamientos.

- Puede que eso la haga más peligrosa aún.- Murmuró de repente.

- ¿Mmm? ¿A qué te refieres?

- El hecho de que no sea muy inteligente, y que se enfrasque por completo en un objetivo la vuelve aún más peligrosa. No medirá las consecuencias de sus actos, simplemente hará lo que sus deseos de venganza impliquen para ser saciados.

- Saber eso nos sirve para estar aún más alerta.- Le sugerí, tratando de apaciguar el temor que había en sus ojos.

- Te prometo que no permitiré que te haga daño.- Me aseguró con voz solemne, dándome a entender que, más que una promesa, era un juramento.

Se formó nuevamente un silencio entre nosotros, de forma que la música volvió a llenar por completo la habitación y nos dimos cuentas de como empezaba _"Blue bird"_, después de que la anterior se desvaneciera bajo el sonido de nuestras voces. Me sorprendió realmente ver la severidad de su promesa, y la seriedad en sus ojos. Puede que, al haber estado con Tanya durante estos últimos años, conociera más de lo que era capaz de lo que yo creía, pero nada cambiaba el hecho de que estaba asustado. Aunque no quería mostrarlo, Edward temía que, en sus maquinaciones, Tanya fuera capaz de hacerme realmente daño.

Con la intención de tranquilizarle, empecé a repartirle besos en las mejillas, el cuello y la frente. Pude notar como, poco a poco, Edward comenzaba a relajarse y sus ojos esmeraldas volvían a mostrar aquella dulzura tan mágica que me enamoraba e iluminaba.

- Bella, ¿te gustaría viajar conmigo?

- ¿Viajar? ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Ya he viajado contigo, es más, acabamos de volver.

- Va a ser diferente al viaje a Volterra.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Vamos a ir todos a África o al Polo Norte?

- Ese es el tema.

- ¿En serio nos vamos al Polo Norte? - Le pregunté incrédula.

- No, no, no es eso.- Contestó Edward divertido ante mi ingenuidad.- El tema es que no iríamos "todos". Sería un viaje de dos personas.

Lo miré sin creer lo que acababa de decir. Eso quería decir, Edward y yo… ¿solos?

**Fin del capítulo 17**

**Hola a todos, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y también la selección de canciones. Me llevó un tiempo elegirlas. ¿Habéis aprovechado las vacaciones en mi ausencia? Yo debo admitir que yo sí jajajaja. Terminé la temporada en la emisora de radio en la que trabajo, de forma que ahora estoy verdaderamente de vacaciones, y fui a **_**la summer-con**_** de este año cospleyada de mario. Me parecía divertido el hecho de que, cuando alguien me llamaba dentro del recinto ferial, lo hicieran diciéndome Mario o Maria, pero más divertido aún era salir del recinto para dar una vuelta y que los niños con los que me cruzaba me saludaran por el nombre de Mario. Aunque seguramente me haré otro cosplay el año que viene, lo más probable es que reutilice el traje. Con lo que me costó hacerlo, ¡ni más faltaba! Quizás debería poner una de las fotos como foto de perfil, para que os riais un rato jajajajajajaja.**

**Paty4Hale**, no quiero que Bella tenga falta de autoestima, pero es verdad que si cinco corujas como esas vienen a darte una paliza siguen siendo cinco contra una, así que es difícil plantarse a pelear directamente. Creo que en momentos así muchas diríamos "¡Ay patitas, para que os quiero!" jajajajajaja

**TataXOXO**, todo lo que concierne a Demetri estará envuelto en la bruma del misterio. Tendrás que seguir leyendo para descubrir qué pasará con él.

**Nadiia16,** gracias por todos tus reviews, me gusta mucho cuando las personas a las que les llama mi fanfic, me escriben reviews aunque ya lleve tiempo iniciada. Se podría decir que da una sensación reconfortante.

**Satorichiva**, probablemente Renee en persona habría sido un hueso duro de roer, porque es igual de curiosa que Alice. Respecto a las maldades de Tanya, como puedes ver, aparentemente, Bella no va a tener que guerrear sola con ella y sus secuaces, pero el futuro sigue siendo una gran incógnita para el lector jajajajaja.

**Robmy,** con MARS me refería al manga (y dorama) MARS, aquí te dejo el enlace por si te da curiosidad ( . /wiki/Mars) Respecto al tema de Tanya, voy a admitir que no había pensado que Tanya y Jane estuvieran compinchadas, así que te dejo una duda menos acerca de lo que va a pasar, pero no puedo decirte como logro Tanya armar semejante destrucción…aún jajajajajajaja Hay que mantener el secreto al lector al fin y al cabo.

**Alejandra1987,** siento ser tan lenta en escribir, pero las vacaciones son más imprevisibles que el resto del año y, si no surgía una cosa, surgía otra, pero bueno, aunque yo tardo, finalmente llego, y creo que los resultados no son tan malos, ¿no? Tu odio a Tanya es comprensible, no es precisamente una princesa de película Disney que digamos. Me recuerda un poco a Hatsumono, de _"Memorias de una Gei__sha"._ Era preciosa, pero una bruja de cuidado.

**meg giry cullen,** no puedo asegurar ninguna fecha acerca de mis publicaciones, porque, se ha dado la regla de que, si prometo una fecha, tardo el doble en publicar. No sé porque, pero cuando prometo publicar unos días determinados, me surgen un montón de problemas sorpresa. Es como cuando salgo justa de tiempo de casa para un compromiso, y resulta que todo el mundo con el que me cruzo me conoce, pero como vaya con tiempo de sobra no me conoce ni dios. Eso me da mucha rabia en realidad.

**Janalez,** gracias por tus felicitaciones, como puedes ver las estoy disfrutando. Es más, ayer fue a ver la película "Ahora me ves", con la cual, he de admitir, me rompí un poco la cabeza jajajaja

**También gracias por sus reviews a Kjneira, vcullenv, Nandita21unexplained, y también agradezco a todos aquellos lectores que siguen este fanfic, porque sé que estáis ahí aunque no dejéis reviews jajajaja.**

**Muchos besos y abrazos.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

Daba igual lo que estuviera haciendo, La colada, la cena, la tarea de matemáticas…Todo lo hacía de forma mecánica. En realidad, parecía que me había partido en dos, puesto que, mientras mi cuerpo hacia todo diligentemente, incluso cantaba las canciones que sonaban en la radio de forma automática, mi cuerpo estaba en otra parte. La sugerencia de Edward me había dejado en las nubes. Incluso había logrado dejar en un segundo plano la amenaza de Tanya. Aunque creo que eso era también un efecto secundario después de que Edward me prometiera ser mi protector.

En realidad era un poco idiota estar así de atontada, pero no podía evitarlo. Supongo que era el poder del amor… ¡Uf! ¡Qué cursi ha sonado eso! ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando?

Finalmente, esa espesa nube que me atontaba por completo se empezó a despejar con la llegada de Charlie.

Era verdad que Charlie era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero no era idiota, y tampoco era muy difícil darse cuenta de que yo estaba perdida en mi mundo yupi. Charlie era, después de todo, jefe de policía, y, si no fuera porque me conocía, al verme así, me apostaría lo que sea a que inspeccionaría mi cuarto de cabo a rabo y me llevaría al hospital para hacerme unos análisis, Aun así, no hizo comentarios.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido todo hoy Bella? - Me preguntó en un intento de bajarme de mi nube mientras yo le servía el plato.

- ¿Recuerdas la exposición en la que participé hace poco? - Le pregunté tratando de sortear los temas escamosos. Podía evadir, pero mentir se me daba fatal.

- Sí, por supuesto.

- Pues vamos a realizar otra dentro de poco.

- ¿Tan pronto? - Me preguntó sorprendido.

- Sí, y esto no te lo quise comentar antes por si no salía nada, pero la profesora Crawn me ha recomendado a las mejores escuelas de arte del país, y, si lo hago bien en las exposiciones que nos quedan, quizás me den una beca.

-¡Dios mío Bella! Eso es estupendo. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.- Me dijo sonriente.

Me sorprendió gratamente la reacción de Charlie. La amante del arte era Reneé, pero me estaba apoyando sinceramente en esto.

- No olvides darle la noticia a Reneé, también se pondrá muy contenta.- Me recordó Charlie después de cenar y recoger los platos. Realmente le hacía ilusión.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente y dejé el ordenador encendiéndose mientras yo iba al baño con mi neceser, Tras cepillarme el pelo y los dientes volví a mi cuarto y abrí mi correo para escribirle a Reneé.

_Hola mamá, hay algo de lo que me he enterado hoy que me gustaría decirte. No sé si recordaras la exposición en la que participé hace poco en el instituto, después de todo, eres una persona un poco olvidadiza, pero resulta que vamos a hacer otra dentro de poco. _

_En la última exposición mi profesora me dijo que me había recomendado para varias escuelas de arte en el país, y creo que puedo tener una oportunidad para lograr una beca. ¿Tú qué crees?_

_Cuídate mamá._

_P.D.: Me he puesto muy contenta con la reacción de papá. Está realmente orgulloso de mí._

Escribí esa posdata porque realmente estaba contenta de ver la reacción de Charlie y quería compartir un poco de esa felicidad con Reneé. Sabía muy bien que aún se sentía culpable por el hecho de que yo viniera a Forks por ella. Después de enviar el correo, apagué el ordenador y me fui a dormir.

Tuve unos sueños sorpresivamente tranquilos después de tan ajetreado día, aunque supongo que eso era otro efecto secundario marca Edward.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

El día transcurrió con sorpresiva normalidad. La única anomalía que podía encontrar era que siempre me encontraba acompañada, pero los chicos siempre armonizaban todo con temas de conversación joviales que lograban hacerme olvidar con facilidad la razón de que estuvieran conmigo en todo momento. Uno de los mejores puntos de esta situación era que, al estar más cerca de ellos, pude aprender muchísimas cosas que desconocía, provocando en mi interior un cálido y embriagador sentimiento de familia.

En un par de ocasiones me pareció sentir una agijonante mirada clavada en mi nuca, pero, cuando me volvía, nadie me miraba y la sensación desaparecía.

Al final del día, las chicas nos fuimos en el deportivo de Rosalie mientras que Edward, Jasper y Emmett se iban al entrenamiento de fútbol. Nada más llegar a la casa de los Cullen y atravesamos la puerta de la entrada, Alice nos encaminó rápidamente hacia el salón con la clara disposición de empezar un interrogatorio que, sinceramente, no me esperaba.

- Bells, es momento que desembuches, ¿cómo fue?

- ¿Perdona? - Pregunté aturdida. ¿Me había perdido parte de la conversación y no me había enterado?

- No te hagas la tonta.- Preguntó con picardía.- Sé muy bien que Edward te ha hecho una interesante invitación.

¿Cómo demonios se enteraba ese pequeño duende de esas cosas? En ese momento, mi cara comenzó a arder y Rosalie comenzó a mirarnos con evidente interés.

- ¿Qué pasó? Edward es demasiado tranquilo para atreverse, pero teniendo en cuenta que, por fin, se comporta como un adolescente con sangre en el cuerpo, en lugar de como un señor del siglo XIX, ya me espero cualquier cosa. ¿Te sugirió una noche de sexo tórrida?- Dijo Rose con una mirada igual de pícara que Alice, aunque la última frase la dijo casi ronroneando.

Alice empezó a reír a carcajadas ante la sorpresiva mirada de Rose y mi evidente expresión de "Tierra, trágame".

- ¡No! Tiene que ser broma, ¿en serio te lo ha propuesto? - Preguntó Rose con una expresión que estaba entre la risa y la incredulidad.

- Aunque Bella no se atreva, yo te lo confirmo. Fíjate, ellos dos van de puros y angelicales, y al final son los más rápidos. A saber lo que han hecho y no nos han dicho.- Contestó Alice con expresión maliciosa, como la de un gato observando a su presa.

Me atraganté con mi propia saliva por su comentario, que logró que los recuerdos de Volterra emergieran, y apostaría lo que fuera a que, en ese momento, mi cara era puro fuego.

- ¡Edward no me lo pidió así, mal pensadas!- Exclamé en un intento de escape.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo fue?- Pregunto Rosalie.

- Solo me pregunto se quería que nos fuéramos de viaje…solos.- Añadí eso último en un susurro, pero ellas me escucharon perfectamente, porque soltaron un largo "¡Ow! ¡Qué tierno!"

- Sabía que mi hermano planeaba algo, pero no sabía que llegaba a tanto.

- Está planeando vuestra primera vez con todo detalle, para que sea un recuerdo memorable. Olvidemos lo que dije antes acerca de que Edward es un adolescente. Los chicos de la edad del pavo no se toman tanto tiempo en hacer tantos planes para que sea especial.

- Creo que también está teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que es la primera vez de Bells.

- Quiere que sea algo inolvidable… quizás deberíamos echarle una mano,

Cuando mi cara no podía sonrojarse más, saqué mis libros y empecé a hacer mis deberes. Las chicas, por fin, se cansaron de hacerme objeto de sus bromas y siguieron mi ejemplo. Cuando teníamos case la mitad de las tareas hechas los chicos llegaron riendo y con el pelo empapado.

- ¿Qué os ha pasado? - Preguntó Rose nada más verlos entrar.

- Nada, que Edward estaba tan preocupado que casi no nos dejó entrar en las duchas.- Contestó Emmett en tono burlón.

No pude evitar reírme ante la acusación. Edward, por su parte, golpeó a Em con la toalla mojada con la que se estaba secando el cabello a modo de respuesta antes de sentarse a mi lado en el sofá. Al final acabamos haciendo las tareas de clase todos juntos en el salón, como niños de primaria. Una vez terminamos y guardamos todo, miré mi reloj, sorprendiéndome de la hora.

-¡Oh, no! Llego tarde para preparar la cena, y Charlie no creo que tarde en llegar a casa. Edward, ¿me puedes llevar? - Le pregunté mientras me levantaba y cogía mi mochila.

- No me hables de cena casera - Se quejó Em.- Que hoy mi madre no está porque fue a visitar a una amiga suya que dio a luz.

- ¿En serio te quejas por eso? ¿Lo normal en unos adolescentes no es celebrar por pedir pizza y eso?- Le pregunté yo en respuesta, divertida.

-¡Oye! Nadie te va a negar que me guste comer, pero me gusta que todo sea sano. Soy un deportista, ¿recuerdas? - Contestó Emmett, malhumorado.

- Además, la pizza de mamá está más buena.- Afirmó Alice.

- Conozco esa mirada Bella, así que nos vamos. Si te quedas un minuto más, temo que te esclavicen en la cocina estos glotones. - Dijo Edward tomando mi mano y sacándome de la casa.

Pude escuchar los gritos de protesta aun habiendo salido de la casa. Me estuve riendo durante todo el trayecto. Me despedí de Edward con un beso rápido y me dirigí rápidamente a la cocina en busca de los ingredientes perdidos. Daba igual por donde mirara, tenía que ir a comprar. Genial, como si me sobrara el tiempo, pensé, mientras miraba el reloj de mi muñeca.

Cogí las llaves de mi camioneta y conduje en dirección al supermercado. Compré todas las cosas apuntadas en mi lista de la nevera y las coloqué en el asiento del copiloto del coche. Cuando di la vuelta a la camioneta para sentarme en el asiento del conductor, me sobresalté. Me lanzaron una piedra, si es que a algo de las proporciones de una pelota de fútbol americano se podía denominar así, que terminó estallando todo el cristal de la puerta. Sería una mentirosa si no admitiera que estaba muy asustada, sobre todo al tocar la herida que me había hecho el proyectil al rozarme. A toda velocidad, cogí la piedra del suelo y me largué de allí a una velocidad anormalmente rápida, teniendo en cuenta que estábamos hablando de mi camioneta.

Las manos me temblaban y la vista se me nublaba por, lo que descubrí después, eran lágrimas. Solo podía pensar en una cosa mientras me dirigía a casa a toda velocidad. ¿Había sido una advertencia o un error de puntería?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

Me sumergí en el plato más complicado que podía hacer con los ingredientes que tenía una vez llegué a casa. Estaba tan nerviosa y mareada que todo pasó de forma veloz y confusa. Estoy segura de que Charlie se había dado cuenta de que me pasaba algo, pero él ya había aprendido que, cuando hacía platos muy complejos era porque no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones. Comimos prácticamente en silencio y, una vez que terminamos de recoger la mesa, Charlie me acarició suavemente el hombro en señal de apoyo. Él no tenía ni idea de que me pasaba, y, era evidente que no me iba a preguntar si yo no se lo decía, pero, con ese gesto, me estaba recordando que estaba allí, a mi lado, siempre que me hiciera falta. Le sonreí agradecida y me fui a mi cuarto en busca de mi neceser. Luego me dirigí al baño y me di una ducha muy larga intentando que el agua caliente calmara mis músculos y mis nervios, pero no sirvió de nada.

Cuando me iba a mi cuarto, Charlie me llamó desde el piso de abajo, así que me asomé por las escaleras.

- ¿Qué pasa, papá?.- Le pregunté al verle colocarse la pistola en el cinturón.

- Ha surgido un problema y me tengo que ir de nuevo a comisaría. No me esperes, no creo que vuelva esta noche.

- ¿Qué clase de problema podría sacarte de casa a estas horas?

Charlie me miró con cara de póquer. Era evidente que no me podía decir nada, así que le despedí con gesto resignado y se fue. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse tras Charlie convirtió mis nervios en el vibrar de una guitarra. Miré el reloj del salón, marcaba las 10:45. Era tarde, pero no podía quedarme sola en esa casa, de noche, con los nervios a flor de piel. Me aseguré de que todo estuviera apagado y cerrado antes de irme. Conduje mi coche, sin pensar, en dirección a la casa de los Cullen, pero apagué todo cuando estuve a 100 metros de la casa preguntándome si era realmente una buena idea. Puede que me llamaran paranoica. Miré la piedra del tamaño de un balón que se encontraba en el asiento contiguo al mío y recordé las palabras de Edward acerca de Tanya. No lo estaba siendo.

Cogí mi móvil y llamé a Edward.

-¿Díga? - Respondió Edward con voz adormilada.

- Estoy en frente de tu casa.- Contesté escuetamente.

- Ya bajo.- Dijo en seguida. Me dio la impresión de que, en ese momento, pareció despertarse de golpe, porque su voz se volvió clara.

Bajé del coche cuando él salió de la casa. Corrió hacia mí, así que llegó a mi lado rápidamente.

- Nunca me habría imaginado que tu serías quién me asaltaba mientras dormía, siempre me lo imaginé al revés. Al parecer soy una mala influencia.- Dijo divertido.

La diversión de Edward solo duró hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la escasa luz. Al ver mi expresión afligida y mis ojos llorosos, su rostro se tornó serio. Antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, me aparté para que pudiera ver el coche. Edward no salía de su asombro, más aún cuando vio el "arma homicida" y le relaté los hechos. Esta vez fue mi momento de sorpresa, porque era la primera vez que veía en su rostro una expresión de verdadero odio. Aunque continuaba siendo hermoso, resultaba verdaderamente aterrador. Si no fuera porque había estado a punto de matarme, sentiría hasta pena por Tanya.

- Tranquila, no permitiré que te quedes sola. No va a pasarte nada.- Me prometió Edward mientras me acogía entre sus brazos y me llevaba al interior de la casa.

Sus brazos y sus palabras tranquilizadoras fueron el calmante que necesitaba para volver a tener los nervios de una persona normal y no los de la señora Bennett. Aunque nosotros habíamos intentado ser sigilosos, al parecer, no lo fuimos tanto, porque Alice y Emmett nos esperaban en la entrada en busca de una explicación. Edward, soltando un profundo suspiro al ver la diversión en las caras de sus hermanos, les contó las novedades. La expresión de terror en sus rostros era evidente. De repente se desató todo el calor propio de la familia Cullen. Me vi rodeada de abrazos, Edward curó la herida de mi mejilla y Em me preparó una valeriana, esperando que eso me calmara.

- Bueno, vamos a celebrar una fiesta de pijamas sorpresa Bells.- Exclamó Alice mientras preparaba su dormitorio para que las dos pudiéramos estar cómodas.- Encima, no hay padres, porque Carlisle se ha tenido que marchar por una emergencia, así que esto se convierte en la fiesta de pijamas perfecta. - Aseguró intentando devolverme un poco normalidad a las venas.

Al final, ese desastroso día terminó durmiendo abrazada al pequeño duende como dos niñas pequeñas.

**Fin del capítulo 18.**

**Paty4Hale**, como puedes ver, Tanya y sus brujas no tienen nada de santas, pero, en realidad, siento pena por ellas. Hace un tiempo leí una frase que me gustó muchísimo. Era: "Siempre es el héroe el que se entromete e interrumpe el momento más importante, aunque la cara del héroe es más feroz que la del villano". Creo que es una frase con mucha lógica, porque si están a punto de hacerle daño a la persona que amas, no creo que vayas con una expresión serena, precisamente. Respecto al dibujo… ¿qué será, será? Jajajajajaja Voy a tener que dejarte con la duda jajajaja.

**Alejandra1987,** uno sin amigos, me temo que no es nada, siempre se necesita algún apoyo, porque la felicidad es tan frágil y efímera como una mariposa. He intentado reflejar eso, no solo con los chicos, sino también con Charlie, pero, al ser un personaje de pocas palabras, es difícil reflejarlo.

**Janalez,** quien sabe, quizás le pasara como a Ralph, ¿has visto lo que le pasó de pequeño para que fuera tan… especial? Jajajajaja Bueno, el viaje se va a realizar, tenlo por seguro, la cuestión es donde. ¿Dónde crees tú?

**Satorichiva,** bueno, como puedes ver, Edward no habla por hablar, pero también es verdad que no es un caballero andante como el de Blancanieves (el cual, por cierto, no hace nada, solo darle un beso a la princesita). Tiene su "lado oscuro", y no va a enfrentarse a Tanya con una sonrisa, precisamente. Respecto a tu pregunta acerca del viaje, ¿adónde crees tú que viajaran?

**Robmy,** un manga es un comic japonés y un cosplay es un disfraz de un personaje. Es decir, no te vistes de payaso y de gato, sino de un personaje como Sailor Moon o Tom Raider. Esto se aplica a todo tipo de "universos", desde el cine, a los videojuegos o el anime. Por ejemplo, yo, en la feria del manga de este año, me hice un cosplay de Mario. Si te llama la atención, te puedo recomendar algún anime.

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a Nadiia16 y a lis3011; además, gracias a todos aquellos que leen este fic.**

**¡Hasta el capítulo 19!**


	20. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

Me desperté, aún abrazada a Alice, a eso de las seis de la madrugada. Me desembaracé de ella lentamente, tratando de no despertarla, y, caminando de puntillas sobre la suave alfombra verde oliva y el suelo de caoba, salí sigilosamente de la habitación. Solo me detuve en una ocasión para recoger una abrigada chaqueta que se encontraba en el perchero junto a la puerta.

Llegué al exterior de la casa en silencio, lo cual fue sorprendente, porque no es una sorpresa el ferviente amor no correspondido que siente hacia mí el suelo. Al observar la ligera niebla que se arremolinaba a mi alrededor, respiré profundamente, llenándome del frío y húmedo aire propio de Forks.

Me encaminé hacia el pequeño pero concurrido río que se encontraba a pocos metros de la casa. Se encontraba a los suficientes como para no temer despertar a nadie a esas horas por pisar la húmeda hierba como una persona normal, en lugar de tener que caminar con las puntas de los dedos. Ya tuve bastante practica ejercitando los empeines en las clases de ballet, gracias.

En ese lugar, más serena gracias a las horas de sueño recuperado y a la protección establecida por los Cullen, podía permitirme razonar en frío los sucesos de la noche anterior. Todo había sucedido de una forma tan precipitada que había abarrotado mi cabeza de lleno. Debido a la adrenalina y al terror, no había podido analizar nada con detenimiento, parecía que todo se me escapa de las manos como el agua, pero de igual manera no podía pensar en otra cosa. Era un torbellino incontrolable y devastador que había relegado a un rincón hasta el último vestigio de razonamiento y sentido común de mi cuerpo y, en el proceso, había trastocado todas y cada una de las fibras nerviosas de mi cuerpo. En ese momento, con la mente en frío, solo podía sacar una cosa en claro. Tanya sentía hacia mí un odio amorfo y nauseabundo que rozaba la locura. Apestaba a podrido desde lejos y atraía los buitres y otras alimañas carroñeras como si se tratara de un magnífico festín.

Yo siempre fui una niña que pasaba bastante desapercibida, se podría decir que era una niña bastante normalita. Ni alta ni baja; ni delgada ni gorda; no era estúpida, pero tampoco era brillante. Pensar que aquella linda chica, considerada perfecta por todo el mundo en todos los sentidos, que había sido mi amiga de la infancia y que compartía conmigo motes idiotas que ahora nos avergonzaban, había llegado a sentir un desprecio de tal magnitud por mí, parecía algo increíblemente surrealista. También lo había sido que Edward hubiera querido tener algo conmigo, pero, eso fue un precioso evento feliz. El asunto con Tanya era una absoluta pesadilla. ¿No se suponía que los deportistas debían ser las personas más felices del planeta porque el ejercicio libera endorfinas y éstas producen felicidad? Y una porra...

Solo la aguijoneante sensación de ese profundo desprecio lograba cerrarme la garganta y llenarme los ojos de lágrimas, otra vez. Traté de contenerlas mordiéndome con ferocidad el labio por dentro, dejándome la boca con un sutil sabor a sangre. Me sentía como una niña pequeña, llorona y mimada, pero no podía evitarlo. Las lágrimas fluían solas. De repente, alguien me abrazó por la espalda, ante lo que brinqué asustada, pero me relajé al girar el rosto y vi a Edward.

Al comprender mi expresión, no dijo nada, solo se quedó en silencio, acogiendo mi cabeza en su pecho, permitiéndome desahogarme empapando su camisa de pijama con mis lágrimas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de que el pequeño duende me convirtiera en su muñeca particular y minutos antes de salir de la casa ante el grito de guerra de Alice de que ya estábamos listas, sonó el teléfono. Contestó Emmett mientras Alice hacía un último intento de convencerme de ponerme una máscara de pestañas que, según ella, resaltaría mis "expresivos" ojos chocolates. Solo me faltaba llegar maquillada al instituto. Ya era bastante ir con un atuendo que claramente decía "CULLEN", como para encima echarle más leña al fuego con el maquillaje. Un cambio tan brutal no iba a pasar desapercibido, y lo menos que me interesaba en ese momento era llamar la atención.

El buen humor se nos fue por el desagüe cuando Emmett colgó el teléfono y volteó su rostro en nuestra dirección. Estaba blanco como la cera y tenía la mirada ligeramente perdida. Ver al animado y fiestero oso Emmett con esa expresión de alma en pena resultaba chocante y desoladora. Abrió la boca varias veces, y tragó saliva unas cuantas más, tratando de encontrar unas palabras que no terminaban de salir de su boca. Finalmente, cerró los ojos e inspiró con fuerza tratando de encontrar las fuerzas para hablar.

- Era Carlisle.- Dijo con voz grave y prácticamente impersonal. Era como escuchar a un robot.- Heidi y Demetri han viajado a Forks a visitarnos. Los encontraron accidentados en la carretera. Se cree que fue por un atraco. Ambos...- Em hizo una pausa cuando comenzó a temblarle la voz, mientras los demás solo podíamos permanecer en silencio.- Los dos se encuentran en coma.

Las últimas palabras de Emmett cayeron como una bomba en la habitación. Después de unos segundos que parecían ralentizar el tiempo salimos todos prácticamente corriendo, en silencio, en dirección al Volvo. Nos abrochamos los cinturones casi de manera sincronizada y partimos rumbo al hospital. Por primera vez, la velocidad que Edward tomaba al volante me pareció lenta.

Se formó una tensa burbuja de silencio dentro del coche. Nadie sabía que decir, y probablemente nadie tenía ganas de hacerlo. No teníamos información suficiente para especular nada, y daba miedo hacerlo. Probablemente no era la única que se estaba diciendo a sí misma "Todo va a ir bien", pero daba la impresión de que, después del serio y escueto mensaje de Carlisle, decirlo en voz alta podía tener el efecto contrario o sonar a mentira.

Después de un trayecto que me pareció tortuosamente eterno, llegamos al hospital. Edward aparcó en línea a la primera, en el aparcamiento más próximo a la entrada de emergencias del hospital. Salimos del coche a toda velocidad, sorpresivamente no se me enganchó el cinturón ni me tropecé por el camino, y dimos vueltas por un par de pasillos antes de encontrar a Carlisle.

-¡Papá! - Exclamó Alice corriendo hacia él.

Alice prácticamente se abalanzó sobre su padre mientras los demás la seguíamos.

- Chicos, tranquilos. Todo está bajo control. Respirad hondo, no vayáis a desmayaros por anemia.- Intentaba tranquilizarnos usando un poco de humor, pero quizás era por las profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos, la sustitución de su conocida sonrisa angelical por una tensa línea, o muy probablemente por lo impersonal que sonaba su voz, que solo nos había preocupado más.

- ¿Qué ha pasado papá? - Pregunto Edward con voz seria. Trataba de estar tranquilo, pero podía ver como temblaban sus manos. Acerqué mi mano a una de las suyas intentando servir de apoyo.

- Por lo que sabemos fueron atracados en la carretera, no sabemos cómo, pero los policías creen que tuvieron que salir del coche quizás para alguien que se encontraba tirado en los bordes de la carretera. Trataron de huir volviendo al coche y lo impactaron contra un árbol. Debido a la relevancia del asunto, sobretodo en un lugar como Forks, tenemos un despliegue policial completo, así que no os asustéis si veis policías rondando por aquí.

Eso explicaba por qué Charlie había tenido que salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Empezó a oírse un pitido un tanto molesto. Carlisle descolgó el teléfono especial que tenía para el hospital para ver un mensaje.

- Chicos, tengo que irme, deberíais...- Se quedó callado un momento.

No necesitaba ser lectora de mentes para saber que quería mandarnos al instituto, pero algo en nuestra expresión pareció hacerle pensar en ello de nuevo. La noticia no tardaría en recorrer todo Forks como la pólvora, y ninguno de los chicos parecía mentalmente preparado para enfrentarse a lo que eso supondría. Suspiró, resignado y agotado ante lo evidente.

- Id a casa y tomáoslo con calma. Esperad ahí hasta que os llame. Cuando tenga noticias os lo comunicaré al momento, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron de forma ausente, ante lo que Carlisle los observó preocupado. Entonces fijó su mirada en mí.

- Bella, sé que no debería pedirte esto, ¿pero podrías acompañarles? No me gusta la idea de dejarles solos estando así, y Esme no ha llegado aún...

En el caso de una situación normal, los tres se habrían quejado por ser tratados como niños pequeños. Alice habría cruzado sus finos brazos frustrada, Edward habría guardado sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus vaqueros mientras resoplaba, apartando de su frente su pelo rebelde, y Emmett si habría montado un espectáculo digno de admirar.

- Te prometo que yo le explicaré las cosas a tu padre Bella.- Afirmó Carlisle.

Yo asentí y le vi despedirse, de manera renuente, de nosotros antes de marcharse por los pasillos del hospital. Lo que sucedió después se mantiene en mi mente con un suceso borroso. Quizás se deba a que dejé al mando a la parte más mecánica y racional de mi mente llevar los mandos, obligando a mis sentimientos a esconderse en una esquina. Costó, pero logré llevar a los chicos de vuelta al coche. Inclusive conseguí convencer, con sorpresiva facilidad, a Edward para que me permitiera conducir el volvo.

La mañana pasó estando todos juntos en la sala sentados en los sillones. Yo intentaba dibujar recostada en la espalda de Edward mientras él trataba de concentrarse en un libro de historia acerca de la II Guerra Mundial; Alice estaba sentada en el suelo, haciendo diseños con desgana apoyada en la mesa de café de cristal; y Em parecía estar leyendo una revista deportiva, pero solo la contenía entre sus manos mientras tenía la mirada perdida. Me pregunté si Edward tendría la misma oscura sombra ausente en sus ojos esmeraldas, pero corría el riesgo de que ambos perdiéramos el equilibrio si yo me movía de repente.

El tiempo parecía estar detenido para todos. Intentábamos aparentar normalidad, pero era evidente que ninguno lo estaba haciendo para nada bien. Creo que en toda nuestra vida, jamás habíamos mirado tantas veces seguidas nuestro reloj o el móvil. Repentinamente se escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal al abrirse y Esme no tardó en aparecer en la entrada de la sala. Rápidamente empezó a dar besos y abrazos a todo el mundo.

- Chicos, Carlisle me ha llamado, los chicos han despertado. - Nos informó con lágrimas en los ojos.

No hizo falta que dijera nada más. Todos nos dirigimos al coche de Esme, que aún se encontraba en marcha, con energías renovadas.

Había que admitir que, aunque Edward era el mayor peligro al volante que había conocido en su vida, era una verdad como un templo que el amor a la velocidad estaba en sus genes. Llegamos al hospital y entramos todos en tropel en busca de Carlisle.

- Podéis pasar, pero ni se os ocurra alborotarles.- Trataba de sonar serio, pero el efecto se rompía un poco con la sonrisa que surcaba de oreja a oreja su rostro.

Empezamos a entrar en parejas, por lo que yo entré la última acompañando a Edward. Ahora que, según Carlisle, los chicos estaban fuera de peligro, no podía evitar sentir una extraña sensación de incomodidad. Cuando finalmente cerré la puerta de la habitación tras de mí, entendí por qué mi cuerpo me había mandado esas señales. Solo hacía falta ver el rostro de Heidi que, pese a las heridas, pudo mostrar una brillante y pícara sonrisa nada más entrar Edward en su campo de visión. Además, para echarle más leña al fuego, había que ver la cara de felicidad que tenía Demetri cuando me vio a mí.

Creo que Edward y yo nos tensamos a la par, porque Edward no dudo en ponerse sutilmente ante mí con actitud protectora mientras yo me escondía ligeramente tras de él. No me gustaba la idea de andar escondiéndome ni de que Edward me anduviera reclamando como suya ni nada de eso, pero con esos dos podía recurrir a todas las defensas posibles para mantenerlos a un radio de 5 metros de nosotros.

- ¿Qué tal os encontráis chicos? - Les preguntó Edward analizando las heridas que eran apreciables a la vista.

En respuesta, Heidi emitió un gemido lastimero, buscando, evidentemente, el consuelo de Edward.

Al final, las heridas parecían más de lo que realmente eran. No había daños en los órganos internos y lo que más había preocupado a los médicos era el estado de coma en el que se habían encontrado, puesto que impedía saber de la existencia de algún daño en el cerebro. En total, Heidi tenía una pierna rota; Demetri el brazo derecho escayolado por roturas en diferentes partes; ambos tenían también varios cortes poco profundos, pero que había requerido puntos, en la frente y los brazos; ya el resto eran simplemente arañazos sin importancia. Según Carlisle, podrían salir en una semana del hospital, pero tendrían que continuar en reposo. Eso suponía que se hospedaría en el hogar de los Cullen hasta nueva orden.

Ahora que había pasado definitivamente el peligro, Edward y yo cruzamos miradas preocupados. Se nos venía una buena encima.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¡Hola a todos! Siento haber estado desaparecida tanto tiempo, pero al fin he vuelto. Como persona con dos dedos de frente, le di prioridad a mis trabajos para las diversas asignaturas de la universidad y a los exámenes. Por si tenéis curiosidad, inclusive tuve que editar una revista online y crear un producto, con toda la publicidad que eso conlleva. Mi grupo tuvo que crear un spot que se encuentra publicado en internet jajajajajaja. Esto es lo que pasa cuando estudias periodismo, muchas clases locas, aunque menos de las que me gustarían jajajajajajajaja.**

**Tata XOXO**, espero que este capítulo de haya solucionado la duda de lo que ocurrió para que todo el mundo saliera como alma que lleva el diablo y también que te causara otras jajajajaja.

**Maru,** muchas gracias por tus elogios, me has hecho sonrojar (me estás convirtiendo en una Bella ¬¬...jajajajajaja) Tranquila, no es ser de metiche. Creo que serán 27 capítulos, no más, aunque tampoco pongo la mano en el fuego porque no estoy del todo segura.

**Lis3011**, todo depende de lo que tu consideres malo, ¿alguna pista? jajajaja.

**Paty4Hale,** me alegra que te haya gustado, la verdad es que la pregunta de la advertencia y el error de puntería me salió prácticamente, pero sabía, nada más escribirla, que era lo único que no podía cambiar del capítulo. Espero que tengas tan buena estima de este capítulo. ¡He vuelto con las pilas renovadas!

**Robmy**, si se pueden ver por internet, tanto los mangas como los animes. Si quieres que te recomiende alguno, primero dime de que temática te apetece ver primero y te diré algunos títulos con gusto ^^. Creo que si a cualquiera de los aquí presentes sufren un ataque como ese, también tendrían trauma suficiente para grabar una película de terror, ¡uf!, que espanto. Y eso que yo lo escribí jajajajajajaja

**Satorichiva,** lastimosamente, después de ver las noticias durante toda mi vida y de analizarlas ahora que estoy en periodismo, prestando aún más atención a lo que se emite en diferentes medios, puedo asegurarte que ese tipo de locuras no son tan ajenas al mundo real como nos gustaría. No sé qué clase de vida llevarán para acabar así, pero hay más de un loco que ataca a los demás por un supuesto sentimiento de superioridad. Bueno, si Edward no actúa de caballero con la brillante armadura cuando Bella muestra un momento de debilidad, ¡pues vaya novio! Quizás es cosa mía, pero creo que las parejas están para apoyarse en momentos de debilidad. Aunque viendo las parejas que componen el mundo actualmente, creo que esas ideas se están convirtiendo en algo que únicamente aparece en los libros de literatura romántica... Respecto al tema del viaje, voy a seguir manteniendo como incógnita el lugar, pero creo que si será inolvidable.

**Alejandra1987**, ahora estoy bien, pero durante las últimas semanas de clase y la época de exámenes parecía un zombie. Creo que aún tengo algo de sueño retrasado de esas fechas jajajajaja. Bueno, lo de las pervertidas, pueden ser un problema en su momento, pero suele pasar que suelen ser las amigas con las que más te diviertes porque logran sacar la vena más loca de una misma pero también pueden consolarte en el peor momento de tu vida. Ese es el concepto que tengo de chicas como ellas.

**Janalez,** más que zorra yo la defino como ente con deficiencias mentales. Las pobres zorras no han hecho nada para ser comparadas con una bruja chunga como Tanya jajajajaja.

**Nadiia16, Guest,** muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, son de un gran apoyo.

**Espero que os haya gustado a todos este capítulo y también vuestros reviews. ¡Hasta el capítulo 20!**


	21. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

Mi premonición se había convertido en una realidad. Después de su salida del hospital, los primos Vulturi prácticamente se habían mudado a la residencia Cullen. En realidad, no sabía quién tenía más mérito, si Heidi, que perseguía a Edward por todos lados de esa enorme casa, con todas esas escaleras, aún con la pierna rota; o Demetri, que era capaz de localizarme al momento casi haciéndolo parecer una casualidad. Repito, casi. No podía evitar sentirme frustrada. No era solo el hecho de tener a Heidi enseñando las uñas por Edward, ojalá solo enseñara las uñas, sino tener a Demetri todo el tiempo a mi lado. ¡Así no había forma de dejar fluir la creatividad!

Aunque él me animaba a pintar, tratando de incentivarme a olvidar su presencia, era imposible. En alguna que otra ocasión, en la que mis nervios estaban tan tensos como las cuerdas de una guitarra, pensaba en irme a dibujar a casa, pese a que Edward era mi principal fuente de inspiración, pero no tardé en darme cuenta de que, los ataques de Heidi, cuando yo estaba presente iban más dirigidos a mí que a él. Eso quería decir que no me quedaba otra que quedarme allí. Al final, Tanya y Heidi no eran muy diferentes, una mordía y la otra envenenaba, pero ambas eran serpientes por igual.

Tenía unas ligeras ideas acerca de lo que pintar, pero al final todo se quedaba en borradores. La presencia de los primos diabólicos, aparte del ataque de Tanya, me tenían lo suficientemente deprimida como para alejarme por completo de la idea de luz. De vez en cuando Edward me lanzaba comprensivas miradas de ánimo, pero antes de que pudiera decirle nada volvía Heidi a lanzarse a su cuello.

Alice y Emmett trataban, con todo su esfuerzo y buena voluntad, de animarme, pero para ellos la situación también resultaba bastante frustrante e incómoda. Solo cuando Jazz y Rose estaban la casa se animaba un poco, menos mal que coincidíamos la mayoría del tiempo. Los chicos habían decidido no salir con sus respectivas parejas para no dejarnos a Edward y a mí sumidos en la pesadilla que se había convertido el hogar de los Cullen. No sé si temían que en cualquier momento uno de los dos cometiera una locura, como que Edward le rompiera la nariz a Demetri de un puñetazo o que yo robara la pistola de Charlie para pegarle un balazo a alguno de los dos primos... La verdad es que aún no sé cuál de los dos me saca más de mis casillas. Teniendo en cuenta que mis propios amigos pensaban que ambos estábamos tan desesperados como para eso, ya todo el mundo se puede hacer una idea de la situación.

Si la cosa era así de alegre cuando estábamos todos, no quiero ni imaginarme como sería cuando solos quedaban los Vulturi y los Cullen. Quizás la presencia de Carlisle y Esme tranquilizara un poco las cosas. Después de todo, Carlisle siempre ejercía un efecto tranquilizador en la gente, casi hipnótico, mientras que el alma maternal de Esme enternecía a cualquiera.

Lo único bueno que había tenido esa horripilante semana era que no había vuelto a recibir ningún ataque, ni siquiera sentía las punzantes miradas de odio clavadas en mi espalda cuando avanzaba por los pasillos. Quizás Tanya, después de haberse dejado llevar por un loco impulso, se había dado cuenta de las consecuencias de sus actos y se había asustado más ella que yo. Aunque aún los chicos no me dejaban sola en ningún momento, por si acaso, ellos también podían percibir el ambiente más relajado.

También había que admitir que el instituto se había convertido en nuestro oasis personal, el único lugar en el que podíamos respirar en calma sin la insistente compañía de Heidi y Demetri.

Ese jueves, después de los días libres que se habían tomado para atender a sus primos y que se encontraran cómodos en Forks, los chicos volvían a tener su primera práctica desde lo que parecía una eternidad. Alice, Rosalie y yo nos quedamos en las gradas observando el entrenamiento. No creo que nadie pueda imaginarse la sorpresa que nos llevamos cuando empezamos a escuchar gritos desenfrenados a nuestro lado. La voz era melodiosa y potente, pero estaba tan harta de escucharla en los últimos días que puse mala cara desde que mi cerebro registró de quien era la voz. Heidi.

- ¡Hola chicas! - Nos saludó acalorada mientras se sentaba dejando las muletas a un lado. - Acabamos de volver del centro médico y pensamos en aprovechar la oportunidad de ver vuestro instituto. ¡Oh! ¡Sigue así Edward! ¡Estás guapísimo!

Sus gritos podían escucharse en todo el campo. Edward alzó la cabeza, sorprendido, pero la hundió rápidamente avergonzado ante las burlas de sus compañeros. Con lo que le gustaba a Edward este tipo de publicidad gratuita, sobre todo viniendo de Heidi...

Después de decenas de comentarios de la infancia de Edward que ni siquiera me molesté, ni en un primer momento, en registrar en mi memoria, me harté y me dirigí a la salida haciéndoles un simple gesto de despedida a Rose y a Alice. Lo pillaron al vuelo. Salí del gimnasio y caminé tranquilamente a la sala de arte. Estaba ejerciendo todo mi autocontrol en ese momento, porque mi mayor deseo era darle con una de sus pesadas muletas a Heidi en toda la cabeza. Fue realmente difícil, pero una vez que hube entrado en la clase, el olor a temperas me llenó de paz. Aunque ese sentimiento no me duró mucho, porque no tardé en verme envuelta en una mala sensación, que se vio confirmada cuando sentí que alguien sujetaba mis manos contra mi espalda. AL voltearme, esperaba ver el rostro amenazante de Tanya, pero no pude evitar la exclamación de sorpresa que salió involuntariamente de mis labios al descubrir tras de mí a Jessica. Cerrando la puerta estaba Lauren, que actuaba ante la atenta mirada de Tanya, que se encontraba en la otra esquina de la habitación.

- Vaya, has tardado, pero por fin nos encontramos a solas. - Dijo Tanya con una sonrisa confiada, podría decirse que incluso dulce.

- No sé qué defines tú por a solas, pero un tres contra uno no es "a solas".- Espeté con sarcasmo.

Sentí como el agarre de Jessica se encrudecía a la par de que decaía la sonrisa de Tanya.

- ¿Te crees muy brillante por estar relacionada con los Cullen? No eres más que la novedad, pronto se cansarán de ti.- Afirmó con un aire de suficiencia, haciendo un gesto con la mano que me sacó de mis casillas.

- ¿Y crees que volverán contigo cuando se cansen de mí? - Usé el plural aposta porque sabía que a ella no le interesa Edward, sino los Cullen en general.

- Sinceramente, no.

Su escueta y, sorpresivamente, franca respuesta me descolocó un momento. Me acababa de perder un poco.

- Un momento, ¿si sabes que Edward no va a volver contigo, entonces...?

- ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? - Preguntó cortando mi pregunta a la mitad.- Bueno, llegados a este punto, es evidente que Edward no querrá empezar conmigo de ninguna de las maneras, menos teniendo a esa caliente prima italiana a sus pies. Pero eso no evita que tu y yo tengamos asuntos pendientes.

- Tú y yo no tenemos ningún nexo entre nosotras.- Afirmé con rotundidad.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y no puede ser el hecho de que Edward haya roto conmigo por tu causa uno de ellos?

- Él no rompió contigo por mí, sino porque tú le pusiste unos cuernos del tamaño de todo Forks.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Ni que fuera esa la primera vez...

- ¿Como qué...? ¿Cómo que la primera vez? - Pregunté sin entender nada.

- Pero bueno, ¿no te enteras de los chismes que circulan por aquí? El hecho de que le he sido infiel a Edward es un rumor que circula desde que empezamos a salir juntos, prácticamente. El problema es que Edward se lo tomó siempre como eso, rumores. Pero cuando tú apareciste, le diste una razón a Edward para comprobar si lo que se decía de mí era verdad o no. Rompiste por completo las aspiraciones de futuro que me suponía salir con un Cullen, aparte del ridículo al que me sometisteis. Cambiarme por algo tan insulso como tú, ¡es increíble!

- Hablas de Edward como si fuera una mercancía, ¡estás loca!

- Puede que sí, pero cuanto más loca esté, peor será para ti.

En ese momento Tanya hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Jessica puso mi mano sobre la mesa. Me resistí, pero Lauren no tardó en acudir a su rescate para prácticamente aplastarme contra el tablero.

- Solo voy a pedírtelo una vez. Rompe con Edward de la manera más dolorosa que se te ocurra y vete a vivir con tu madre.

En ese momento levantó algo del suelo cogiéndolo entre sus dos manos. El mensaje estaba claro, o hacía lo que me decía, o me reventaba la mano con una piedra del tamaño de medio balón de fútbol. Cerré mi boca, negándome en rotundo a que cualquier sonido saliera de mi boca, tampoco lloré. En realidad estaba aterrada, se me cerraba la garganta, tenía el cuerpo tensionado y los ojos me picaban terriblemente. Pero no iba a permitirle a Tanya saber eso, ni mucho menos darle el gusto de descubrir lo que su amenaza provocaba en mí, así que permanecí callada obligándome a mantener relajada mi respiración. Me quedé observando sus ojos, oscurecidos por la rabia, sin pestañear.

Fue evidente cuando se cansó de mi mutismo y de la presión de mi mirada porque su rostro expectante se convirtió en una mueca de rabia. Tanya alzó la piedra, determinada a estrellarla contra mí.

- Sigue, sigue, esto quedará precioso en la televisión del juzgado.- Dijo repentinamente una voz masculina.

Tanya se detuvo de golpe y todas nos volvimos en dirección a la procedencia de dicha voz. Demetri se encontraba apoyado en la puerta, filmando la escena con su móvil. Las chicas palidecieron del susto, mientras que yo estaba confusa de la sensación de alivio tan grande que me invadió.

- ¡Deja ese móvil ahora mismo! - Prácticamente rugió Tanya, perdiendo por completo el toque sensual que la caracterizaba.

Tanya, fuera de sí, se encaminó casi corriendo hacia Demetri, más que dispuesta a agredirle, pero Demetri fue más rápido y sujetó sus muñecas con su mano sana.

- Ni aun teniendo ambas manos rotas podrías hacerme nada muñequita.- Le susurró Demetri sujetándola con fuerza, provocando en ella un gemido de dolor.

Y era una realidad. Tanya no era menuda, como yo o Alice, sino que tenía la altura de una modelo de pasarela, por lo que casi podía alcanzar el metro noventa que medía Demetri, pero la musculatura de Tanya, por muy ejercitada que estuviera por los ejercicios acrobáticos de las animadoras, no podía compararse a la de Demetri, que era tan amante de los gimnasios como Emmett.

- Escúchame bien, porque solo lo voy a decir una vez, si no dejais de hacer tonterías y desaparecer, yo también empezaré a actuar y, créeme, entonces sí que nos vamos a divertir tú y yo.- Dijo Demetri con tal expresión y tono de voz que recordaba a la de un asesino en serie de una película surcoreana.

Las palabras estaban quedando grabadas, una a una, en la mente de Tanya, porque se había puesto de un blanco verdoso y parecía estar a punto de vomitar en cualquier momento. También ayudaba el hecho de que parecía que Demetri estaba a punto de romperle el brazo en cualquier momento. Después de lanzarles una amenazadora mirada de advertencia a todo el grupo, por fin soltó a Tanya, y todas se fueron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, aunque me pareció escuchar unos cuantos derrapes y tropezones mientras se alejaban por los pasillos. Yo debía parecer la representación de "El Grito", porque aún sentía el miedo que había reprimido y la reciente tranquilidad bullendo en mi interior, reflejándose finalmente en mi rostro y haciéndome temblar sin parar. Me costó un par de minutos y respiraciones profundas tranquilizarme, pero finalmente lo logré. Cuando todo volvió a estar en completo silencio, crucé mi mirada con la de Demetri. Él aún tenía un poco de furia asesina en sus ojos, pero esta desapareció a la par que surgía una pícara sonrisa burlona en su cara.

- De nada.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos! Aquí os traigo el capítulo 20 de este fic. Espero que os haya gustado a todos. <strong>

**Paty4Hale,** muchas gracias por el elogio. Me alegro que haber estado escribiendo como una loca para los exámenes haya dado sus frutos jajajajaja. Gracias a ti he aprendido dos términos nuevos, porque desconocía tanto _lamebotas_ como _hala bolas_. Gracias por enriquecer mi diccionario ^^ Respecto a Heidi y Demetri, digamos que tienen en vena una de las malas famas de los italianos: son muy pesados hasta conseguir_ frungir_ con quien quieren jajajajaja.

**Robmy,** pues sí, la temática sería básicamente el género. Puede ser terror, drama, comedia, suspence, acción, fantasía, etc. Bueno, por ahora puedes empezar a ver hasta qué punto se les viene encima jajajajaja.

**TataXOXO,** el punto de este tipo de historias es convertir en tu himno la canción _¿Qué será, será? El tiempo me lo dirá _ jajajajajajajaja Bueno, Demetri y Heidi son dos personajes muy especiales, así que muy quietos no se van a quedar jajajajaja Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, la verdad es que creo que me fue bastante mejor de lo esperado. Lo único malo es que este cuatrimestre también me están fundiendo a trabajos, así que tiempo libre tengo bastante poco, pero se hará lo que se pueda jajajajaja.

**Janalez,** como se suele decir, hierba mala nunca muere.

**BellAMCullen,** quizás tanto como lo peor... Lo que tienen es la característica pesadez italiana, porque no todos son italianos calientes e interesantes como en las películas, también hay algún que otro que está para meterlo en un frasco y estudiarlo jajajajaja. Voy a intentar escribir más seguido, más que nada porque escribir me permite desconectar de la Universidad y me relaja, pero no prometo fechas porque si no pasa una cosa pasa otra y bueno...

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y también a todos aquellos que leen este fic. Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado a todos y, por supuesto, vuestros reviews.**

**¡Hasta el capítulo 21!**


	22. Capítulo 21

Estuve varios minutos observando a Demetri sin capacidad alguna de articular palabra. Cuando empecé a asimilar lo sucedido, mis ojos comenzaron a arder terriblemente. Apreté los puños con tanta fuerza que sentía las uñas clavarse dolorosamente en mi piel, todo, para evitar que Demetri me viera llorar. No me entendáis mal, estaba muy agradecida por su ayuda, pero me sentía tan estúpida... Me había confiado y gracias a ello, por poco pierdo la mano. Bastante malo era ser consciente de mi propia estupidez yo sola como para tener testigos. La única persona que me gustaría que me estuviera a mi lado en esta clase de momentos estaba sudando su camiseta en un entrenamiento.

Al final, las transparentes lágrimas traicioneras, cargadas de angustias rancias y alivio fresco, por muy contraproducente que pudiera resultar, se deslizaron por mis mejillas.

El llanto se me atascó en la garganta, haciéndome hipar bruscamente. Él no tardó en acercarse y abrazarme. Mentiría si no admitiera que me sorprendió la sensación que me invadió ante su contacto. Apoyó mi cabeza en su hombro, de manera que él no podía ver mi rostro patético y lloroso, y me palmeó la cabeza en silencio. Me sentía como una niña pequeña a la que estuvieran consolando tras haberse hecho una herida al caerse. Fue cómodo y relajante. Teniendo en cuenta su actitud conmigo, no imaginaba que podía actuar tan fraternal.

Fue un largo tiempo así, y un gran desahogo.

Cuando los hipidos cesaron, nos separamos y nos encaminamos hacia el campo. Agradecí enormemente, para mis adentros, el hecho de que se mantuviera en silencio todo el camino y de que no tratara de llenarlo con una verborrea incómoda e innecesaria. Cuando llegamos a la cancha, los chicos ya se habían duchado y parecían preparados para volver a casa. No sé hasta que punto se notaba que había estado llorando, pero fue verme y poner todos una horrible expresión alarmada. Bueno, lo de horrible debería ir en realidad entrecomillado, porque ni con esas caras de preocupación dejaban de ser terriblemente guapos.

Edward fue el primero en llegar a mi lado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Me preguntó con voz angustiosa.

- Tanya me tendió una emboscada, pero creo que por fin ha terminado.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso? - Cuestionó Emmett con el ceño fruncido.

- Porque Demetri las filmó a ella y sus compinches con las manos en la masa, así que no creo que se atreva a hacerme nada con semejante prueba en nuestras manos.

Edward me abrazó con fuerza y me permití llenarme de su olor, sintiéndome completamente recuperada.

Nos encaminamos hacia el aparcamiento rodeados de un ambiente relajado, el cual sería perfecto si no fuera por la aguijonearte mirada de Heidi. Nos dividimos entre el Volvo y el BMV, de manera que el primer coche lo ocupamos Heidi, Demetri, Edward y yo. Lo sé, un grupo extraño. El ojiverde dejó a los dos primos en la casa Cullen antes de conducir hacia la mía. Una elección aún más rara, pero preferí no decir nada, ya bastante había lloriqueado Heidi.

Aparcó el coche justo enfrente de mi casa con la elegancia de movimientos que le caracterizaba.

- Bueno, ya que has venido hasta aquí..., ¿quieres pasar?

Edward no me contestó, por lo menos no con palabras, sino que me sonrió. Evidentemente se esperaba esa pregunta. Era una sonrisa triste, que me obstruyó el corazón y, al momento, supe perfectamente lo que estaba tramando. Iba a sacarme hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo sucedido esta tarde. Y luego se quejaba de su hermana Alice...

Con un suspiro, salí del coche y le escuché seguirme con rapidez. Entramos en mi humilde morada y me di cuenta de que estaba vacía. Estaba tan concentrada en nuestra burbuja que ni me había percatado de que la patrulla de Charlie no estaba fuera. Lo guié a mi cuarto y lo invité a sentarse con un gesto donde quisiera. Yo lo hice en la silla de escritorio mientras él se acomodaba en mi mecedora.

Estuvimos un extenso periodo de tiempo en silencio, los cuales parecían suceder a raudales ese día, o eso creía yo, porque según mi reloj no fueron más que unos míseros tres minutos que me parecieron eternos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Me preguntó Edward, con voz serena, atreviéndose a hablar por fin.

Lo miré con atención durante un momento, apoyando mi rostro entre mis manos, meditando. Era evidente que no merecía la pena ocultarle nada, así que, simplemente, me decidí a contarle todo. No sé si lo expliqué bien o no, puesto que simplemente lo dejé salir. Le expliqué la amenaza de Tanya, como había estado a punto de perder la mano, inclusive los intentos de confortarme de Demetri. Cuando terminé, Edward mantenía el ceño fruncido, así que me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí a él para sentarme en su regazo.

- Edward, Demetri no es un mal chico, solo está...confundido. - Dije, intentando confortarle.

- Demetri no está confuso para nada. Es más, sabe muy bien lo que quiere. - Me contestó.

Me abrazó y besó mi coronilla con dulzura.

- Pero aún así estoy terriblemente agradecido de que estuviera ahí cuando lo necesitaste.- Dijo en un susurro.- Lo siento, Bella. Debería haber estado a tu lado cuando sucedió.

- No es culpa tuya, sino de esas maníacas de Tanya y su grupo. Si hubiera que culpar a alguien de nosotros dos, sería yo. Sabía que esas locas aún podían suponer una amenaza, pero aún así me fui sola . - Reconocí yo.

- Bueno, en ese punto no puedo negarte tu colaboración, ya que fue una irresponsabilidad por tu parte, pero aún así... no puedo evitar sentirme culpable. Todo lo relacionado con Tanya es culpa mía.

- Es verdad que tu fuiste el detonante quizás, pero la loca es Tanya, y sus locuras son su responsabilidad, no tuya.

Vi que iba a decir algo más, siguiendo la línea de autoflagelación, así que lo besé tiernamente en los labios antes de acomodar mi rostro en su pecho.

- Sabes que no tenías que armarte tal embrollo para conseguirlo, ¿verdad? - Le pregunté.

- ¿Qué? - Me cuestionó, totalmente perdido.

- Si querías estar a solas conmigo solo tendrías que habérmelo dicho.

- ¡Oh! ¿Y de dónde sacas esa conclusión? - Me preguntó divertido.

- Bueno, si solo querías hablar de este tema podrías haberme llevado a tu casa, y habrías aprovechado la presencia de todos para tener la versión final de los hechos y dejar que Rosalie y Alice me echaran la bronca libremente. En su lugar, has preferido venir a mi casa, donde no hay absolutamente nadie, dejando a Demetri informar a todo el mundo, porque sabes perfectamente que Alice lo va a exponer a un interrogatorio policial en toda regla.

- ¿Y eso te lleva a pensar que te he traído a tu casa para aprovechar la oportunidad? ¿Cómo si fuera un adolescente salido? - Siguió, dejando escapar una carcajada. Pero pude sentir como colaba sus manos bajo mi camisa para acariciar mi estómago.

- Bueno, es verdad que te has preocupado por mí, por saber que había pasado, no me has preguntado por preguntar, pero sí, creo que Edward Cullen es un adolescente salido.- Contesté mientras paseaba mis manos por sus hombros, luego por su cuello, y por último por su cabello, cuya caricia hizo que entrecerrara los ojos durante un par de segundos.

Cuando Edward volvió a abrir los ojos, había perdido la penumbra y había vuelto a tener el característico brillo lleno de diversión que me enamoraba.

Nos mecimos suavemente, disfrutando del contacto y de la libertad que suponía hacerse librado de Tanya.

* * *

><p>Alice empezó a realizar planes como una loca obsesa del control. Según ella, necesitábamos algo para celebrar que Tanya no iba a ser un problema nunca más, así que, ¿qué mejor que una fiesta de pijamas? Mandó a los chicos a casa, los cuales refunfuñaron y trataron de resistirse, sin éxito, y se quedó con Rose y conmigo en los aparcamientos para tender sus maquiavélicas redes fiesteras.<p>

No estaba de mucho humor para fiestas, aunque fueran en casa, la verdad, pero Alice, respaldada por la malvada Rosalie, sacaron todas sus armas con la intención de llevarme al lado oscuro. ¿Si lo consiguieron? Me dieron a elegir entre la fiesta y una sesión de todo un día en el centro comercial, ¿ustedes que creen?

Al final, cuando el desbocado duendecillo me explicó el plan, me relajé, pues era menos de lo que esperaba. Después de todo, las cosas, en manos de Alice, siempre se organizaban a lo grande. Sus padres iban a estar en la casa cuando se celebrara, así que no podíamos hacer nada muy loco. Además, aunque no tenía nada en contra de ellos, sabía muy bien que la presencia de los Vulturi cortaban un poco el ambiente jovial de todo el grupo, principalmente porque Heidi no paraba de tirarse encima de Edward y Demetri no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

Cuando Alice empezó a decirme la lista de cosas que tenía planeadas, realmente agradecí que sus padres fueran a estar esa noche con nosotros. ¿Cómo sería dejándola a su libre albedrío? Me recorrió un escalofrío de nerviosismo solo de pensar en la posibilidad. No me extrañaría nada que hubiera muchos juegos de verdad y atrevimiento, alcohol y zapatos de aguja de 10 cm. Eso último no pegaba mucho con la idea de "fiesta de pijamas", pero Alice amaba esas horribles armas suicidas. Las llevaría todos los días de ser por ella.

- ¿Qué tanto refunfuñas Bells? ¡Lo pasaremos bien! Y ya se que tu padre es el jefe de policía, pero no haremos nada ilegal, creo...- Comentó rápidamente, agitando las manos en un gesto nervioso y divertido.

- Me da bastante miedo ese "creo..." tan extraño, ¿sabes? Además, estoy comenzando a replantearme que puedo hacer para que mi padre cene. Algo no muy complicado que se pueda calentar en el microondas.

- ¿Tu padre no sabe cocinar?- Me pregunta Rose alzando una ceja.- No por nada, sino que el ha vivido muchos años solo en esa casa, así que debe ser bastante independiente, ¿no?

- Lo de independiente no te lo discuto, pero antes llevaba una dieta que... Los primeros días, cuando vi la comida que tenía en la nevera, me replantee seriamente como era posible que no le hubiera dado un infarto. - Contesto mientras me masaje la frente, recordando aquellos extenuantes días de mi llegada a Forks.

Ambas ríen ante mi expresión enfurruñada.

- Bueno Bella, te dejamos organizarte, pero recuerda que tienes que estar en casa a las 5. - Dice Alice sonriente.

Después de decir esas palabras, se suben en el descapotable rojo de Rose, y se despiden haciendo gestos con las manos mientras salen del aparcamiento y se alejan por la carretera.

* * *

><p>La fiesta de pijamas no fue tan mala como me temía. Jugamos a los típicos juegos de mesa familiares, como el Party &amp; Co. y el Uno; vimos películas y comimos golosinas y pizza como si no hubiera un mañana. Era extraño hacer esto con los chicos, pero también sorprendentemente divertido. Solo me puse tensa al ver a Heidi rozando descaradamente a Edward y un poco nerviosa al notar las cortesías que tenía Demetri conmigo. No eran empalagosas ni insultantes, pero que un chico me tratara así, delante de Edward, como si él no existiera, me ponía un tanto incómoda.<p>

Cuando fue lo suficientemente tarde para que la duende empezara a bostezar del cansancio, Rosalie, Alice y yo nos dirigimos a su habitación, mientras que Jasper y Emmett iban a una de las habitaciones de invitados.

Me quedaba muy poco para quedarme totalmente dormida, pero mi móvil, repentinamente, empezó a vibrar. Antes de que pudiera cogerlo, ya habían colgado. Encendí la pantalla, apareciendo el cuadro informativo de que tenía una llamada perdida de Edward. Me levanté en silencio de la enorme cama de Alice, donde estábamos las tres acostadas, y, lo más sigilosamente que pude, me encaminé a la habitación de mi novio.

Abrí la puerta lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido. Cuando me adentré en la habitación, por poco se me cae el alma al piso. Pensé que debía estar teniendo una pesadilla, porque no era posible que estuviera pasando realmente lo que mis ojos estaban presenciando.

Heidi estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre Edward, y besaba su pecho descubierto sin ningún tipo de pudor ni contención.

Qué... ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!

* * *

><p><strong>¡He vuelto! <strong>

**Mmm... Quizás es mi impresión, pero esa frase a sonado a película de terror, como un muerto saliendo de la tumba. Bueno, podéis tomarlo un poco así, porque he estado encerrada estudiando y haciendo trabajos como una loca desde que tuve la oportunidad de escribir el capítulo 20. Creí que tendría tiempo para escribir, como una forma de despejarme, en mis ratos libres, pero ni en broma. Aún ahora estoy un poco destrozada después de tanta presión, y estoy en un estado muy similar al de un ermitaño saliendo de su cueva. Lo bueno que ha tenido todo esto es que, ¡paso limpia a tercero! Después de tanto sufrimiento, he aprobado todas las asignaturas de segundo de carrera, así que puedo permitirme escribir a mis anchas durante el verano. Eso es parte bueno y en parte malo. El lado bueno es que podré escribir muchísimo más seguido, no prometo nada, pero puede que incluso un capítulo por semana. Lo malo, es que si sigo ese plan, nos separaremos este mes, porque no creo que a esta historia le queden más de tres o cuatro capítulos. Espero que os esté gustando el transcurso de la misma y que aguantéis a esta torpe persona que os escribe hasta el final.**

**Tata XOXO**, ¿qué piensas de Demetri ahora? Me da mucha curiosidad tu opinión. Aunque tengo mucha más curiosidad por saber que piensas de Heidi.

**Paty4Hale**, como puedes ver Demetri es impredecible, pero a saber cuando le da por tocar las narices, como se puede ver que los jóvenes Vulturis son especialistas. Me alegra que te gustara la frase. Mi mente es un poco rara, ya lo sé, pero al parecer da buenos resultados.

**Lupita-jely-C**, no sé que idea tenías sobre el plan para separarlos, pero me pregunto, si después de leer este capítulo, sigues teniendo la misma idea que al principio.

**janalez**, para algo bueno tenía que servir, supongo yo. No iba a estar toda la historia tocando la moral a todo el mundo por nada. No creo en los personajes 100% malvados, aunque puede que me haya pasado un poco con el tinte de la maldad con Tanya y Heidi.

**Euforia**, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras. Me emocioné cuando dijiste que era buena redactando, sinceramente. Vale, lo admito, puede que saltara un poquito de la emoción. No te asustes, es que soy un tanto emotiva jajajajaja. Me reí muchísimo con tu frase de la obsesión de Tanya, y aquí me tienes riéndome sola como una loca, pero bueno... Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía que alguien escribiera "chacha", lo que quiere decir que lo usas de forma cotidiana. Echaba de menos esa expresión, a veces parece que se está perdiendo. Me pregunto que opinión tendrás sobre los personajes en este capítulo.

**Alejandra1987**, perdona por ser tan voluble, pero es lo que tienen las clases, me impiden tener una agenda organizada para mi disfrute personal, puesto que las responsabilidades se me acumulan. Os quiero mucho a todos, pero tengo como prioridad aprobar las asignaturas en la universidad jajajajaja. Ahora que ya estoy empezando a disfrutar de las vacaciones, seré más recurrente. Respecto a Tanya, bueno, ¿deberíamos tomarlo como problemas de la pubertad? Jajajajajajaja.

**BellsAMCullen**, si al menos estuviera loca como el sombrerero en la versión de Tim Burton de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, no habría tanto problema. Lo malo es que se parece a la Reina Roja. Respecto a Demetri, dejaré que lo descubras tu misma, pero sí, los italianos pueden estar más buenos que las fresas con azúcar jajajaja

**Por si tenéis curiosidad en lo que he estado haciendo durante esta larga ausencia, podéis entrar en mi blog Filmando en 3,2,1... ( www. filmandoen321. blogspot. com ) Desde hacía tiempo tenía pensado crear uno, pero terminé empezándolo como un trabajo para subir nota. Al final, estoy disfrutando sinceramente su elaboración.**

**La entrada protagonista de esta semana es un reportaje sobre cine y literatura que realicé para las clases. Lo que más me gustó fue la edición del vídeo y creo que a ustedes también os gustará, aunque fue bastante extenuante su realización. Me gustaría que, si tenéis un ratito libre, os paséis y me dierais vuestra opinión.**

**Bueno, espero que a todos os haya gustado este capítulo. Os doy las gracias, tanto a los que escribís comentarios, como a los que pasáis como ninjas sin dejar rastro. **

**¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 22!**


	23. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

Observé la escena atónita, sin poder creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Salí con sigilo de la habitación y me apoyé en la pared, inspirando y expirando pausadamente, tratando de relajarme. Cerré los ojos para aumentar la concentración en mi respiración cuando se me ocurrió una idea. Esa acosadora quería guerra, pues guerra iba a tener.

Fui a la cocina y, con cuidado, llené el cubo de la fregona con agua fría. Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación con el cubo entre los brazos cuando aprecié el dispensador de hielo de la nevera con interés. Sin pararme a pensar mucho en lo que estaba haciendo, lancé una veintena de cubitos de hielo dentro del agua y corrí para dejarlo frente a la puerta de Edward. Estaba a punto de entrar, pero me lo pensé mejor y decidí ir a la habitación a buscar mi móvil.

Si algo había aprendido de la experiencia con Tanya era que siempre tenía que tener pruebas.

Moví silenciosamente la puerta, esperando que Heidi no se percatara de nada, pero estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que ni se enteró. Encendí la cámara de mi teléfono y empecé a grabar. Y no podía haber elegido mejor momento pues, después de unos tortuosos minutos en los que ella siguió acosando al bello durmiente, se enderezó y analizó su obra de arte.

- ¡Mierda!- Exclamó, y se tapó la boca temiendo haberlo dicho muy alto.- Por poco me olvido de mí...- Terminó en un susurró, observando con atención su cuerpo.

Empezó a hacerse chupetones por todas partes, en los brazos, en los hombros... Incluso se alzó los pechos para crear algunos en ellos. Uf... Ese vídeo iba a valer oro después de esto. Me estaba mordiendo la lengua con fuerza, tratando de sofocar la risa, pero, en serio, ¿se puede ser más patética? Por lo menos Tanya me había asustado. Heidi Vulturi estaba resultando una auténtica decepción.

Al darse por satisfecha con los resultados, deslizó un dedo por el pecho de Edward, desde el centro de la clavícula hasta el ombligo, mientras se mordía seductoramente el labio inferior. Cuando la vi inclinarse nuevamente sobre Edward, en esta ocasión en busca de sus labios, tuve suficiente. Aún con el teléfono en la mano, les lancé el cubo lleno de agua y de dolorosos pedazos de hielo. Heidi gritó como la malvada bruja del Oeste al recibir el mismo castigo y se cayó al suelo de bruces, dándose un buen golpe en el camino. Estaba a punto de reírme, pero me contuve a tiempo.

Edward, en cambio, tardó bastante más en reaccionar. Se removió en la cama y abrió los ojos, mirando hacia todos lados confuso y desorientado. Ya había tenido mis sospechas al verle tan quieto mientras era presa de las atenciones de la primita Vulturi. Nadie, ni con el sueño más pesado del mundo, podía permanecer dormido tras todo ese sobajeo. Su sueño no había sido natural.

Al parecer, el alarido de Heidi había despertado a todo el mundo, porque el ruido producido por un despertar abrupto inundó rápidamente la casa y las luces se encendieron por doquier. Justo en el momento en que Heidi se dirigía hacia mí con rabia asesina brillando en sus ojos, Carliste apareció tras de mí.

- Bella, ¿qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Qué ha sido ese grito?- Preguntó alarmado. Mientras preguntaba, terminaron de aparecer los demás.

- Les he lanzado un cubo de agua muy fría. - Le contesté, remarcando y alargando la u de muy.

Carlisle enarcó una ceja, pero antes de decirle nada más, le tendí mi teléfono. Pude ver como todos trataban de curiosear, pero él solo permitió que Esme lo viera. Según el vídeo avanzaba, los ceños de los progenitores Cullen se iban frunciendo cada vez más, mientras que Heidi palidecía hasta el punto de estar blanca como la nieve. Al terminar la reproducción, Esme me tendió el teléfono mientras Carlisle cerraba los ojos y se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz. Al parecer, de ahí había sacado Edward esa costumbre.

- Carlisle, no es por preocuparte, pero deberías revisar a tu hijo, no parece del todo en sus cabales. - Le dije antes de que nadie tuviera la oportunidad de decir nada.

La expresión de Carlisle rápidamente se tiño de alarma y se acercó corriendo a su hijo, que aún seguía medio drogado en la cama. Esme, sabiendo que nadie iba a dormir hasta que no se aclarara todo ese entuerto, nos ordenó ir todos al salón, al cual nos dirigimos en un tenso silencio. O lo era, hasta que nos sentamos en los sofás y Alice prácticamente se me lanzó encima buscando respuestas.

* * *

><p>Observé con alivio como el avión con destino a Roma comenzaba a despegar. Estos últimos dos días habían sido una auténtica locura. Poco después de explicar lo sucedido, Carlisle bajó agarrando a Heidi del brazo con fuerza. Al parecer trataba de obligarse a recordar que Heidi aún estaba herida, obligándose a servir de apoyo.<p>

- Vigílala, por favor.- Le pidió a Esme, mientras cesaba su agarre.

Por la expresión de todos los presentes, nunca habían visto a Carlisle tan furioso ni a Esme tan indignada. Todos soltamos un jadeo cuando Carlisle agarró con firmeza el cuello de la camiseta de Demetri, obligándole a levantarse.

- Dime qué porquerías le diste a mi hijo.- Le exigió saber, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Yo no era el objetivo de su odio, y aún así estaba asustada, así que no me extrañó ver como a Demetri le temblaban las piernas.

- Se trata de un somnífero.- Dijo, con voz temblorosa.- La caja está en mi mochila.

Carlisle fue al piso superior, con Demetri detrás de él, mientras Esme obligaba a sentarse a Heidi.

- Bueno, ahora te toca contarnos a nosotros qué demonios está pasando aquí.- Le dijo Esme, cruzándose de brazos.

- Durante la fiesta de pijamas, Demetri le había metido algún medicamento líquido en la bebida a Edward. No sabía hasta ahora que se trataba de un somnífero, solo que tardaba en hacer efecto, pero que era bastante potente. Cuando todo el mundo estuvo dormido, fui a su habitación y le hice las marcas a Edward y a mí misma. Quería que, a la mañana siguiente, alguien nos descubriera durmiendo juntos y, teniendo en cuenta la situación física, nadie dudaría de mi palabra. Pero tenías que llegar tú - Dijo, mirándome fijamente con odio.- Y lanzarme esa estúpida cubeta de agua.

Ante todo su testimonio y sus palabras punzantes no pude evitar reírme a carcajada limpia.

- ¿Y no notaste los cubitos de hielo? Los puse especialmente para ti.- Le contesté con sorna, una vez que pude terminar de reírme.

Ante mis palabras, estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre mí, cual perro con la rabia, pero Esme la obligó a mantenerse sentada realizando un firme agarre en sus hombros.

- En serio Heidi, eres idiota. - Sentenció Emmett, comenzando a reírse a carcajadas por todo lo sucedido.

-¿Crees que vives en la Edad Media, donde un joven y apuesto caballero, por su honor, debe desposarse con la joven a la que ha desflorado antes del matrimonio? - Comentó Jasper, con cierto retintín sarcástico.

- Por favor, Bells, necesito ver ese vídeo.- Afirmó Alice, haciendo pausas entre cada palabra, tratando de demostrar lo ansiosa que estaba. Como si los botes que pegaba en el sofá no lo demostraran.

Miré a Esme, esperando que ella me diera su consentimiento. Y, para mi sorpresa, afirmó rápidamente. Supongo que quería que toda la familia supiera lo idiota que era Heidi para formar un estar unidos a la hora de informar a los Vulturi. Si todos eramos conscientes de lo ocurrido, ellos no podrían decir que eran paranoias de una novia celosa y seguir consintiendo a los primitos Vulturi como siempre. Además, supongo que quería imponerle algún tipo de castigo por la locura que había cometido contra un miembro de su familia.

Les tendí el teléfono con el vídeo en pausa, y todos se arremolinaron en torno a Alice para verlo. Las risas no se hicieron esperar. Incluso pude ver unas cuantas lágrimas deslizándose por las mejillas de Rosalie y Emmett estaba riendo tan fuerte que ya comenzaba a dolerle el estómago.

- ¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Este vídeo vale oro puro! - Exclamó Alice mientras trataba de calmarse abanicándose con las manos.

- Por favor, un aplauso para Bella, la salvadora del día.- Exclamó Emmett comenzando a aplaudir.

Según seguían las bromas y los vítores, la expresión de Heidi era cada vez más odiosa y amargada, pero me dio igual. Me levanté de mi asiento y me incliné como si fuera un director de orquesta tras un concierto recibiendo alabanzas.

Después de eso tuve que pasarle la grabación a Esme, la cual empezó a hacer llamadas a Volterra y a enviar el vídeo a los padres de Heidi y Demetri. Carlisle, mientras, prácticamente sumergió a Edward en agua helada para eliminar por completo los efectos de la medicación. Al parecer, había atinado con el remedio, pero no con la cantidad adecuada.

Después de estar sumidos en todo ese melodrama, podíamos observar como el avión se perdía entre los cielos. Ahora el problema era de ellos, pensé mientras enlazaba mi mano con la de Edward. Cuando el pobre se enteró de lo ocurrido, no podía siquiera dirigirle la palabra a Demetri ni a Heidi, siquiera para lanzarles alguna broma puntillosa como hacían sobre todo Emmett y Alice. Y estuvo agradeciéndome sin parar el que lo hubiera salvado de ese infierno.

Ahora, por fin, tenía una esplendorosa sonrisa relajada, igual que sus padres. Al final, salimos del aeropuerto y nos despedimos de resto. Al parecer Edward tenía un plan que solo nos concernía a nosotros, por lo que nos subimos a su Volvo plateado y nos fuimos a alguna parte. Eso lo digo porque, literalmente, no tenía idea de donde estábamos. Después de meterse en un montón de calles extrañas, acabamos yendo por un camino de tierra sin señalizar. Tras una hora y media de la conducción temeraria de Edward, llegamos a un pequeño lago, junto al cual había un majestuoso árbol que parecía un bonsái tamaño godzilla.

Nos sentamos bajo su sombra y, rápidamente, nos abrazamos.

- Es precioso, Edward, ¿cómo lo encontraste?

- De vez en cuando me gusta salir sin rumbo fijo, para descubrir sitios nuevos. Cuando encontré éste, pensé que te gustaría verlo.

Nos sumimos en un cómodo silencio. Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y comencé a acariciar su brazo, a la vez que él pasaba tiernamente sus dedos por mi pelo.

- Bella, ¿estás libre este fin de semana?- Preguntó abruptamente.

- Claro, ¿por? ¿Algún plan?

- ¿Te gustaría...? - Comenzó a preguntar, pero hizo una pausa para tomar aire profundamente.- ¿Te gustaría irte a unas pequeñas vacaciones conmigo?

- ¿Cómo las de Volterra? - Le pregunté riéndome.

- No.- Contestó serio.- Solo conmigo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todo el mundo! Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado. Ya os lo comenté por encima en el capítulo anterior, pero, como ya es oficial la decisión, os la comunico. Solo nos queda un capítulo y un epílogo, el cual no será muy largo. Así que, definitivamente, esta historia se termina este mes. Pero lo hemos pasado bien, ¿no? Ha merecido la pena leerla, espero... Ahora para que todos me abucheéis y me digáis que es una basura jajajajajaja Bueno, mis historias sobre Crepúsculo no van a terminar aquí, al menos no tengo esa intención. ¿Alguien sabe de lo que voy a escribir próximamente? Se aceptan apuestas, ¿eh?Jajajajaja Es broma, es broma. <strong>

**Lupita-jely-C,** yo espero que su lucha de amor haya estado a la altura de sus expectativas. Sé que, en las historias, casi siempre, los problemas a los que se enfrentan los protagonistas son cada vez mayores, pero después de todo lo planificado por Tanya, Heidi me parecía tan poca cosa que no quise darle mucho espacio. Después de todo es una niña mimada con complejo de diosa griega.

**TataXOXO**, ¿qué opinas del chico "el fin justifica los medios"? Así lo catalogaste tú misma. Como habras podido leer, ciertamente Edward estaba drogrado, y Heidi se cayó al piso. No de espaldas, sino de bruces, y no por Edward sino por Bella, pero espero que te haya gustado igualmente jajajajajaja.

**Paty4Hale**, bueno, no tenía la intención de poner a Bella como una llorona. Si le hubiera pasado al principio del fic, sí, porque era el prototipo de doncella en apuros. Quizás es mi impresión, porque es la imagen que he tenido en la cabeza mientras escribía y no sé si al leer la historia se tiene la misma, pero Bella ha ido madurando a lo largo de la historia, y me veía incapaz de ponerla en plan "_¡Edward, cómo has podido hacerme esto!_" y corriendo como una idiota sin escuchar a nadie mientras Edward grita "¡_Bella, espera, por favor, mi amor_!". ¡Puaj! Lo que no sé es si su lucha de amor te ha convencido, pero espero que me lo digas en tu próximo review.

**Andru1998**, estoy muy contenta de que te hayas animado a escribir un comentario, y que la historia te haya dado esa impresión. ¿El problema Heidi-Demetri ha sido solucionado antes de lo que creías, o ya te lo esperabas para este capítulo? Espero que te haya gustado y que te animes a comentar también en el próximo capítulo.

**Robmy**, tanto como sedado, como para entrar en un quirófano, no, pero creo que sí está al nivel de los tranquilizantes para elefantes jajajajajaja Espero que te haya gustado y que también escribas un review por este capítulos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis esta historia. Sé que estáis ahí, aunque pases como ninjas sin dejar comentarios, dejáis un rastro detrás vuestro jajajajaja Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Intentaré subirlo el viernes, pero no prometo nada porque esta semana es la TLP y me gustaría asistir a la Summer-con. Espero que este año merezca la pena.**

**¡Hasta el capítulo 23!**


	24. Capítulo 23

_**Capítulo 23**_

Estábamos, Edward y yo, de camino a lo que parecían unas relajantes vacaciones. Habíamos salido nada más terminar las clases, así que, a lo sumo, llegaríamos a media tarde.

Costó mucho convencer a Emmett y a Alice de que no podían venir con nosotros, pero gracias a la colaboración de los Hale, fue posible. Alice fue bastante fácil en realidad. Bastó con permitirle elegir todo el vestuario que llevaríamos durante el fin de semana. No nos había permitido siquiera verlo, por lo que cargábamos un par de maletas, muy grandes y pesadas para un simple fin de semana en la montaña, cuyo interior desconocíamos. Emmett fue un poco más... complejo, podría decirse. Después de armar mucho barullo, Rose decidió que era hora de entrar en acción. No sé que demonios le susurró al oído, pero toda la expresión del oso cambió en un instante, sonriéndonos de forma ladina. La vuelta iba a ser insoportable.

Edward había conseguido convencer a Em de que nos prestara su jeep, puesto que el camino a la cabaña que habíamos reservado se encontraba perdida en medio de la nada. Como único acceso habían un complicado camino de tierra.

Al llegar, descubrimos una pequeña y acogedora cabaña de madera. Estaba sumergida en un prado que olía a fresco y a limpio. Se podía escuchar el sonido del agua correr, así que no muy lejos de allí debía existir una cascada.

Para acceder a la casa había que subir unos escalones de piedra. Junto a la puerta había una hamaca color canela que estaba en el aire gracias a las vigas del techo, que daban cobijo al pequeño porche. No tardamos en descubrir que el interior era tan encantador como el exterior. Consistía en un salón-cocina, un baño y un dormitorio. Salvo la encimera y la chimenea del salón, todo era de una madera lustrosa, suave y brillante.

Acomodamos la comida, encendimos la chimenea, y sacamos todas las mantas que creímos necesarias.

Era evidente que este lugar había sido pensado para parejas. Solo habían dos sillas junto a la pequeña mesa redonda. El sofá era demasiado estrecho para pensar que había espacio para tres, y la hamaca de fuera era demasiado grande para uno solo. Además, estaba la cama de matrimonio y el hecho de que no había televisor. Este último punto puede parecer fuera de lugar, pero puede ser bastante significativo si te paras a pensarlo detenidamente. Cuando se hacen viajes en grupo o familiares siempre hay un mínimo de oferta lúdica. Pero, ¿qué pareja con dos dedos de frente va a un lugar perdido, donde no hay absolutamente nada alrededor, sy e pone a jugar al ajedrez o a ver la televisión? Si eso pasaba, solo podía significar que la pareja en cuestión estaba en problemas. No digo que deban estar todo el día en la cama como conejos, pero... Si a la cabaña solo le faltaba contar con un mini-bar, o más concretamente un mini -sex shop. No pude evitar sonrojarme ante la idea.

Miré lo más disimuladamente que pude a Edward, el cual se encontraba a mi lado en el sofá viendo las llamas en la chimenea crepitar. Después de cenar nos habíamos sentado en el sofá, totalmente agotados después de tan ajetreado día. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron sorpresivamente, pero no la aparté, pese a la estúpida vergüenza que me atosigaba por dentro. Y menos mal, porque me habría perdido la hermosa y dulce sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. Estiró los brazos hacia mí y, aunque temblaba un poco, traté de disimularlo y me moví junto a él, escondiendo mi rostro bajo su cuello. Me llené con delicia de su aroma.

Antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba dormida.

* * *

><p>No sabía muy bien donde estaba ni que hora era. Por no saber, casi no sabía quién era. Estaba en ese estado momia que porporciona la calidez de las mantas durante un día libre. Aunque esa no era la única que estaba sintiendo. Me desperté totalmente al sentir que estaba recostada sobre un pecho firme, que se movía a un ritmo acompasado, y unos férreos brazos que me estrechaban contra su cuerpo. Casi a regañadientes, abrí los ojos con malestar. Qué molesta podía ser la luz del sol al despertar...<p>

Me encontré con Edward durmiendo tranquilamente. Llevaba puesta la misma ropa que ayer y, al mirarme a mí misma, descubrí que yo también. Inspeccioné la habitación. Estábamos en una cama grande y mullida de matrimonio, a la cual no recordaba haber llegado. Supuse que Edward me cargó hasta ahí cuando me quedé dormida. Habían dos mesitas de noche y un coqueto armario. La ventana que estaba a la izquierda contaba con persianas de madera que se cerraba con pestillo, pero se nos había despistado al prepararlo todo, por lo que entraba una cantidad de luz bastante infernal. No entendía cómo Edward podía seguir durmiendo, con semejante luz de foco inundando la habitación.

No sabía porqué el llegar a la cabaña me había puesto tan nerviosa. Edward lo había notado, así que decidió darme mi espacio para acostumbrarme y que no saliera corriendo como un conejito asustado. Pero el descanso había relajado mis nervios, así que tenía que enviarle una señal para que soltara el botón de pause y se moviera ¿Y qué mejor manera que enviarle una que le despierte? Eso era lo malo de los sitios como este. No solo estás un tanto ansioso de por sí, sino que si encima tu pareja no está operativa, te aburres como una ostra.

Me coloqué a horcajadas sobre su vientre, con cuidado, y me incline sobre él para besarle con suavidad. Antes de lo que esperaba, me respondió y giró en la cama llevándome con él, de forma que él terminó arriba.

- Debería secuestrarte. Despertar así todas las mañanas sería una maravilla.

- No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero, siendo la única hija del jefe de policía, lo tienes muy difícil.

- Bueno, todo es posible en esta vida. - Contestó riendo.

- Sí, también es posible que Charlie te pegue un tiro.

Me observó un momento, enarcando una ceja, tratando de averiguar si lo decía en serio o no.

- De acuerdo. Plan abortado durante la fase inicial.

Reímos un rato hasta que nuestros estómagos rugieron. Nos levantamos deprisa y desayunamos leche tibia con tostadas de queso recién hechas en la sartén de porcelana. Al terminar, decidimos que ya era hora de cambiarnos. Edward tomó las cosas que le interesaban de su maleta y se adentró en el baño, dejándome el dormitorio para mí sola.

Abrí la maleta y me sorprendí ante lo que vi. Era mucho más normal de lo que esperaba. Todo era ropa cómoda para estar al aire libre, mucha más de la que necesitaba para un fin de semana, eso sí. También había un par de bikinis, uno blanco y otro azul marino, pero no eran demasiado reveladores. La comodidad desapareció al darme cuenta de que los pijamas eran lo mismo que la ropa interior. Ante el inminente ataque de pánico, me obligué a respirar de manera profunda. No fue fácil, tardé bastante, pero conseguí tranquilizarme. Si necesitaba algo para dormir, perfectamente podía pedirle una camiseta a Edward.

Con ese pensamiento tranquilizador, comencé a cambiarme.

* * *

><p>- No puedo creer que exista un lugar así.- Comenté mientras observaba a Edward hacer payasadas sobre un tronco que hacía de puente sobre el río.<p>

Al salir a investigar, descubrimos que ciertamente había una cascada, a cuyos pies nacía un lago.

- Hay muchos lugares misteriosos en el mundo.

- ¿Cómo tu jardín secreto en Volterra? - Pregunté sonriendo, aunque no permaneció mucho en mis labios al recordar lo que había pasado en dicho lugar.

Ambos inspeccionamos zonas diferentes del paisaje, avergonzados.

- ¿Te apetece darte un baño?- Sugirió Edward, metiendo una mano en el agua para comprobar la temperatura.

Asentí. Empecé a quitarme mecánicamente la ropa, quedando únicamente en el bikini azul marino. Un baño podría enfriar los acalorados ánimos.

Pese a la vergüenza, a los pocos minutos estábamos jugueteando libremente en el agua sin tensiones. Durante el juego nos acercamos al centro del lago. No era demasiado profundo, pero de los dos, Edward era el único que podía hacer pie sin hundirse. Así que me apoyé en sus hombros para recuperar el aliento. Entonces, la temperatura comenzó a subir de nuevo.

Nos miramos a los ojos un largo tiempo, sin ser conscientes de nuestras respiraciones. Edward se inclinó, en busca de mis labios, y me besó con una lentitud ardiente. No había prisas, presiones, ni nadie que pudiera interrumpirnos, así que nos limitamos a disfrutar del contacto, del roce de nuestros labios. O al menos así fue hasta que yo entrelacé mis brazos tras su cuello, haciendo que el contacto se acrecentara y nuestros torsos se tocaran. En ese punto, Edward invadió mi boca con su lengua, acción que acepté gustosa.

Era increíble lo que podían cambiar las emociones en un par de segundos. Hacía nada, nuestros labios apenas hacían se tocaban, y ahora nos besábamos con pasión, exigiendo a nuestros pulmones un aire con el que no contábamos. Edward me rodeó con sus brazos la cintura, haciendo desaparecer el mínimo espacio libre que quedara entre nosotros.

Repentinamente, un calambre me recorrió la pierna izquierda, provocándome un gemido de dolor.

- ¿Te he mordido o algo? - Preguntó Edward rápidamente, preocupado, alejándose un poco de mí para poder estudiar mi rostro.

- No.- Negué con una risa extraña, puesto que estaba mezclada con un jadeo de dolor.- Es que me ha dado un tirón en la pierna.

- Venga, salgamos para ver que tienes.

Me ayudó a nadar hasta la orilla y a llegar hasta las toallas que habíamos tendido bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol, junto a nuestras mochilas. Después de masajearme un poco el gemelo, logró relajarlo lo suficiente para que dejara de dolerme. Me obligó a recostarme y él hizo lo mismo.

- Dejamos a tu pierna descansar un rato, ¿de acuerdo? No es buena idea forzarla. - Dijo, mientras se acomodaba sobre la toalla.

- ¡Sí, capitán!- Respondí, imitando a los de primer año del equipo de fútbol americano.

- Ja, ja, muy simpática.. Comentó él con sarcasmo, mientras se giraba y se apoyaba en un codo.

- Bueno, si vamos a estar aquí sin hacer nada, tendremos que hablar de algo... ¿Por qué no me cuentas una experiencia divertida?

- ¿Una experiencia divertida? - Repitió él, sin comprender.

- Sí, algo que te haya ocurrido que solo recordarlo hace que te rías.

- Empieza tú, ya que lo sugieres.

- Está bien. Hace unos años, fui con Renée a una playa nudista. Realmente llegamos allí de casualidad. Mi madre quiso ir en plan aventurera, así que nos pusimos el bañador, cargamos el coche con las cosas necesarias, y nos fuimos en busca de una playa sin mapa siquiera. Bueno, al punto. Después de organizar todo, decidimos que era hora de nadar un rato. Nos alejamos a una zona donde ninguna de las dos hacía pie, pero podíamos ver perfectamente a todo el mundo en la playa. Había un hombre, totalmente desnudo, y con los brazos en jaras observando el horizonte. Tenía una barriga gigante y redonda. Era como un enorme buda con gafas de sol. El tema es que mi madre y yo lo miramos. Entonces ella empezó a cantar "_Algo pequeñito, wou wou wo, algo chiquito wou wou wo..."._

La fuerte risotada de Edward no se hizo esperar. Ocultó su rostro con su brazo, pero aún así podía ver su cuerpo contraerse de la risa.

- Sí, claro, tú ríete, pero yo por poco no me ahogo con el ataque de risa que me dio.- Dije, tratando de evitar la risa ante el recuerdo.

- Eso es difícilmente superable, ¿eh?- Preguntó, tratando de calmarse, con cierta dificultad.- De acuerdo, cuando tenía diez años, en el colegio, tropecé de mala manera en la cima de unas enormes escaleras de 60 escalones. Aún no recuerdo muy bien como demonios llegué vivo al final, pero llamaron a una ambulancia y resultó que tenía un esguince en un pie. Mis compañeros estuvieron un año llamándome "_El salto Matrix"._

No pude evitarlo, reí como una idiota, aún más fuerte que como él se había carcajeado antes. Ante su expresión falsamente molesta, seguí riendo y le alboroté el pelo húmedo con las manos.

- Hoy tienes ganas de guerra, ¿eh? - Preguntó con una divertida mirada desafiante, tomándome de las muñecas.

- Por supuesto, ¿para qué crees que he venido a este fin de semana contigo?

Me arrepentí al momento de haber permitido que esas palabras salieran de mi boca. Al ver la tímida sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios, sabía que había captado el doble sentido. ¡Bah! Cómo dice el dicho, a lo hecho, pecho. Así que me volteé, empujándole para obligarle a recostarse de nuevo y, colocándome sobre él le robé un beso. Pero ese solo fue el primero de los muchos que nos dimos esa tarde, bajo la sombras de aquel enorme árbol y con el sonido de la cascada como música de fondo.

* * *

><p>Ya había anochecido y estábamos de vuelta en la cabaña, limpiando los platos sucios después de la cena. Yo fregaba mientras Edward secaba y colocaba todo en las gavetas.<p>

- Voy un momento al baño.- Dije al secarme las manos con un paño.

Edward simplemente asintió mientras terminaba de guardar todo.

Fui primero al dormitorio, cogí mi neceser y un, poco dudoso, salto de cama azul real. Tenía como conjunto unas delicadas braguitas de encaje y una bata que alcanzaba a medio muslo.

En el baño, me cepillé los dientes y el cabello con esmero. Después me coloqué la ropa interior - intento de pijama - y la tapé con la bata. Anudé con firmeza el cinturón, evitando cualquier descubrimiento imprevisto.

Al salir, Edward me esperaba, vestido solamente con un pantalón gris de chándal y una camiseta blanca corta. En definitiva, Alice me odiaba. Solo había llenado de armas de destrucción masiva mi maleta. Se me puede denominar vaga, no tenía ningún problema para aceptar ese hecho, pero prefería dar un paso adelante esa noche con una cómoda y ancha camiseta de Edward, antes que con molestas prendas de encajes que se escurrían por todas partes, incluso por lugares que no conocía.

Estaba sentado en el sofá y, nada más salir del cuarto de baño, me tendió los brazos. Me acerqué y tomé sus manos entre las mías. Les di un sutil beso antes de tirar de él. Instando a que se levantara, caminando de espaldas, lo guié hasta la habitación. Me resultó gratamente gracioso ver como se sobresaltaba un poco al entrar al dormitorio. Debería ser yo la que estuviera nerviosa, no él. En cambio, yo estaba perfectamente relajada y segura.

- Bella, tú sabes que no te he traído aquí para esto, ¿verdad? Quería que desconectáramos después de todo lo que ha pasado.- Comenzó a hablar cada vez más deprisa, y estoy segura de que se habría pasado las manos por el cabello si no fuera porque las tenía entrelazadas con las mías.

Era terriblemente lindo verlo nervioso.

- ¿Así qué esto no era un vil plan para arrebatarle la virginidad a una dulce doncella? - Pregunté con una amplia sonrisa, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.- Lo sé Edward. Me has invitado aquí porque, después de tantas intromisiones, querías que las aguas volvieran a su cauce. Con Alice y Em comentándolo todo, no iba a haber tiempo para nosotros. Pero, quiero estar contigo, quiero estarlo de verdad ¿Quién sabe cuando tendremos de nuevo esta oportunidad? Estar completamente relajados, sin prisas, ajenos al mundo... Llámame egoísta, pero quiero tenerte solamente para mí, durante todo el tiempo que podamos, para hacer el amor por primera vez contigo.

Me di una palmadita mental en la espalda por haber sido capaz de soltar semejante discurso vergonzoso sin que me temblara la voz en ningún momento, y sin apartar mi mirada de la suya.

Edward se desinfló, como si toda la presión que tenía en su interior desapareciera al igual que un globo de helio en el aire. Pude verle una sonrisa sincera, de esas que se hacían brillar los ojos esmeraldas con luz propia, por primera vez desde que había terminado todo el problema Vulturi. Él siempre se guardaba sus problemas y temores para sí mismo, pero nunca imaginé que llegaría a ese punto.

Le solté las manos, agarré el cuello de su camisa y lo atraje hacia mí. A partir de ahí ya no hubieron más palabras entre nosotros. Nos besamos con calma. No interrumpimos el contacto siquiera cuando nos encaminamos a la cama, sentándonos en el borde. Descendí las manos por su torso, hasta llegar al borde de la camiseta, y colé las manos por debajo de ésta. Comencé a tocar su piel, dejando un rastro ardiente por ella. Sentí como los músculos de los abdominales se contraían por un estremecimiento ante mi roce. Mientras, el masajeaba mi espalda, mis hombros y mis brazos por encima de la suave tela satinada de la bata.

Cuando nos separamos, en busca de oxígeno, se dedicó a besar mi cuello, provocándome pequeños gemidos de placer que ni me molesté en ocultar. Tironeé su cabello juguetonamente antes de que se deshiciera de la bata y se separara ligeramente de mí.

La luz de la habitación estaba apagada, así que solo contábamos con la escasa luz de la noche que entraba por la ventana, la cuál habíamos olvidado nuevamente cerrar. El juego de sombras daba a todo una perspectiva casi férica. Aprecié como las pupilas se le dilataban y su respiración se volvía pesada.

Tiré de su camiseta hacia arriba y él levantó los brazos obedientemente. Cuando ésta desapareció en algún punto desconocido de la habitación, Edward comenzó a besar mis hombros. Siguiendo un camino también recorrió con sus cálidos labios mis brazos, mi clavícula y el inicio de mis pechos, con delicia. Parecía ir con muchísimo cuidado, como si temiera que fuera a romperme en cualquier momento.

Clavó su mirada en la mía y no rompió la conexión hasta el momento en que deslizó completamente el babydoll de mi cuerpo, dejándome solamente con la parte inferior de la ropa interior.

Edward se tomó un minuto para recorrer mi cuerpo con la vista mientras yo hacía lo mismo con el suyo. Se supone, según las novelas, el cine y las revistas, que en ese momento tenía que estar nerviosa, hasta avergonzada, pero no podía estarlo. Mi cuerpo no era el de una supermodelo. No me parecía a una diosa griega como lo hacía Rosalie, pero me gustaba como era. Me consideraba linda a mi propia forma. Me sentía a gusto conmigo misma. Y el hecho de que Edward estuviera haciéndome sentir el paraíso, obviamente, no iba a hacerme bajar de la estupenda nube en la que estaba subida.

Edward descendió el rostro. Pensé que iba a ir directo a la cuestión, pero agradablemente decidió comenzar a besar mis costados, tomándose su tiempo para lamer y besar cada resquicio. Siguió con el estómago, deteniéndose deliciosamente en el ombligo. La vista la tenía empañada y tenía las terminaciones nerviosas más perceptivas que en toda mi vida. Comenzó a ascender, paseando su lengua por el espacio entre mis pechos hasta llegar a mi barbilla. Lo besé con ansia. Dejé que nuestras lenguas se encontraran, ocasionando una nueva oleada de estremecimientos en mi cuerpo. Me quedé sin aire cuando su mano, trémulamente, acarició mi pecho izquierdo. Cuando me acostumbré a la sensación, jugueteó con el pezón entre sus dedos, los cuales no tardó en cambiar por su boca mientras atendía mi otro pecho con su mano. Un gemido, vergonzosamente largo y placentero, se escapó de mis labios a un nivel un poco más alto del normal. Apenas era consciente de mí misma gracias a la oleada de sensaciones en las que Edward me tenía sumida, pero pude percibir la piel caliente de su espalda bajo mis manos, así que la acaricié con deleite con una mano, a la par que con la otra jugueteaba con sus cabellos cobrizos. No pude evitar el placentero regodeo que me inundó el pecho al escucharle jadear ante un gesto mío, el cual era increíblemente simple en comparación con lo que él me estaba haciendo.

Se alejó de mis pechos, regresando a mis labios. Ese beso no era como ninguno de los que habíamos compartido antes. Ahora no existía ningún tipo de barreras entre nosotros. La única que quedaba estaba a punto de romperse. Era un pensamiento que no podía tener más seguro al sentir su miembro, aún bajo la tela de la ropa interior y del pantalón de chándal, contra mi vientre. No recordaba en que momento había abierto mis piernas para que él se encontrara cómodamente entre ellas, pero no me importaba. El fricción era, simplemente, tan agradable y encendida...

Edward descendió su mano derecha por todo mi cuerpo, hasta introducirla bajo la tela de la ropa interior. Ardía, el contacto ardía como si el agua y el aceite hirviendo se encontraran. Jugó con mis jugos, moviendo sus dedos por mis labios, jugando con mi clítoris. Había llegado a un punto en el que no era consiente del aire que salía y entraba en mi cuerpo. Solo sabía que mi cuerpo quemaba, ardiendo febril, y que el contacto de Edward solo servía para avivar las llamas.

- Edward... yo... ya... por favor...- Susurré, en un jadeo.

No era muy consiente de lo que estaba pidiendo, mi cerebro al menos no lo era, pero mi cuerpo al parecer era el que estaba al mando de la operación en este momento.

Edward no tardó en librarse de toda la, desesperante, ropa que aún le cubría. Antes de librarme de la mía, me dejó incorporarme ligeramente para verle bien. Edward era, definitivamente, un Adonis griego. Podía haber visto esculturas suyas en una exposición de arte de la Antigua Grecia, y habría sido perfectamente creíble.

Yo misma comencé a quitarme la inútil y empapada ropa interior. Simultáneamente, Edward tomó un preservativo de la mesilla de noche y se lo colocó. Lo acogí entre mis piernas y se situó con cuidado en mi entrada. Se introdujo en mí con tranquilidad, tratando de no forzar las cosas, hasta que me estremecí por un ligero dolor que me recorrió toda la columna. Él se mantuvo totalmente inmóvil, aguardando por mí.

Al sentir que el malestar se desvanecía, crucé mis piernas en sus caderas, causando un ligero movimiento de su miembro en mi interior. Los dos gemimos ante ello. Comenzó a moverse, alterando los ritmos, jugando con la línea de la locura que cada vez estaba más cerca de cruzar. Algo muy curioso sucedió. Según nuestros límites se iban aproximando, una conexión, como la de encontrar dos piezas de puzzle que encajan perfectamente, se produjo. Era una impresión extraña, como si de repente descubrieras que podías respirar tres veces más aire, correr más rápido o gritar más alto. Y no fui la única en notarlo, porque Edward posó su frente sobre la mía y cruzó sus ojos verdes con mi mirada achocolatada.

Sumergidos en la sensación, un fogonazo de luz inundó cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas. No sé cuanto duró, si segundos, minutos u horas. Solo sé que, cuando el resplandor blanco comenzó a desvanecerse, una tranquila calma oscura, propia del sueño tranquilo y cálido, me abarcó de lleno.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos! Espero que este último capítulo, el número 23, os haya gustado. No seáis muy crueles con la parte lemmon, si es posible, que es la primera que escribo. Me encantaría recibir vuestras críticas, tanto las buenas, como las malas, pero preferiría que no me lincharais en el camino jajajajaja Bueno, como os comenté en el capítulo anterior, aún queda el epílogo, pero no creo tardar demasiado en subirlo. <strong>

**Tata XOXO**, después de todo lo que ha avanzado Bella, me parecía terriblemente triste que saliera corriendo como si estuviera inmersa en el mundo de _Candy Candy_, así que preferí darle otra perspectiva. Me hace muy feliz el hecho de que te haya divertido.

**lupita-jely-C**, no sé si la estancia en la cabaña te ha parecido romántica. He tratado de no escribir algo demasiado empalagoso, pero no estoy segura de cómo ha sido el resultado.

**Andru1998**, estoy francamente contenta de que te haya gustado. No sabía que respuesta ibais a tener ante el tema del agua. A mí me hacía gracia, pero, como puedes ver en las historias que escribo, a veces puedo estar un poco loca jajajajaja

**LauritaMarsYork**, como puedes ver, preferí que se perdieran en una cabaña en medio del bosque. Lo ideal habría sido la isla, lo sé, pero irse a isla Esme, en medio del Caribe, durante un pequeño fin de semana... Me parecía bastante improbable. Creí que, además, la idea de la cabaña en medio de la nada tenía su encanto. Ahora es vuestro turno de decirme si fue una buena idea o no.

**Paty4Hale**, gracias por todos los halagos. Has conseguido sacarme más de un sonrojo, que lo sepas jajajajaja Bueno, lo del compromiso es un poco complejo, ten en cuenta que aún siguen en el instituto. No es una idea muy práctica en este momento, y he podido conocer tu buen juicio gracias a todos los reviews que has escrito para esta historia, así que voto por la influencia de la otra historia jajajajaja

**Manu Ardila** y **Janalez**, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis esta historia, tanto si comentáis como si no. ¡Ah! Para los que esteis interesados, recientemente he comenzado a escribir un blog sobre cine, doramas, series de tv, anuncios, etc. Si alguien está interesado es www. filmandoen321. blogspot. com**

**¡Nos vemos en el epílogo!**


	25. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Salí de la clase de matemáticas con una mueca de disgusto en mi rostro. Caminé por los pasillos, acompañada de Angela, en dirección a la cafetería. Observamos como las paredes estaban repletas de las obras de nuestros compañeros.

- Es un poco raro el pensar que ya no volveremos a hacer esto, ¿no? - Preguntó Angela, analizando los cuadros con tranquilidad.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Ya sabes, este es el último año que haremos esto.- Dijo, señalando la retahíla de cuadros que inundaban las paredes del centro con un gesto.

- Ya, es un poco nostálgico y todo...- Afirmé sonriendo.

- Bueno, para ti es más especial de lo normal. Fue el inicio de tu _historia de amor_.- Comentó con expresión soñadora antes de que una carcajada se escapara de sus labios.

- ¡Oye, no te burles! - Reclamé, fulminándola con la mirada. Pero ella sabía que lo hacía en broma, así que rió más fuertemente.

Seguimos caminando, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas extrañadas de los alumnos con los que nos cruzábamos. Estábamos a punto de terminar el último curso, bien podrían dejarnos ser un poco locas por una vez. Mis pensamientos se detuvieron en seco cuando, de refilón, vi uno de los trabajos de nuestros compañeros.

- ¡Oh...Dios... mío! - Lo dije lentamente, según avanzaba hacia el dibujo, sin poder creer lo que veía.

- ¿En serio pintó una...? - Dejó el resto de la frase en el aire. Mientras se mordía el labio, analizó lo que tenía delante con incredulidad.

- Sí, para el tema "Luz" ha decidido pintar una bombilla. Una obra del gran Mike Newton.

- Cómo se nota que se apuntó a clase de arte para conseguir chicas. Si al menos dibujara bien...

Dicho eso, volvimos a reír. Me sentía un poco malvada por hacer eso, pero no podía evitarlo. Mike no era una proeza en el mundo de las artes. Se bloqueaba tanto con la parte teórica como con la práctica. Sabiendo eso, podía haber intentado ser original, pero, en lugar de eso, había hecho lo más simple que se le había pasado por la mente. Además, los otros dos cuadros que había realizado seguían la misma idea: una farola y una mano sujetando firmemente una linterna. Con un gesto de negación y una sonrisa divertida inundando nuestros rostros, seguimos nuestro camino.

No tardamos demasiado en llegar al pasillo central, donde había una gran aglomeración de estudiantes, lo que era bastante raro puesto que a esa hora ya debería estar la cafetería inundada por ellos. No tardamos en acercarnos y descubrir que era lo que había causado tanta conmoción.

- Esto también te trae recuerdos, ¿no? - Cuestionó Angela con humor, dándome un codazo amistoso.

La razón por la que mi amiga me dijo eso era porque, lo que todo el mundo analizaba con curiosidad, eran tres obras. Las tres que yo había hecho. En primer lugar había un lobo enorme, de pelaje caoba oscuro, saltando en el aire, con la potente luz del sol tras él. El segundo, una promesa que había hecho mucho tiempo atrás, se trataba de Jasper, alzando juguetonamente en brazos a Alice, mientras ella reía. Estaban en un parque desconocido, a plena luz del día, y con farolillos de colores por doquier. El último, mi favorito y el de mayor tamaño, estaba ubicado en el centro y no tardé en descubrir que era el que más interés suscitaba. Se trataba de Edward, caminando animosamente sobre el árbol que servía de puente en aquel lago donde habíamos pasado un maravilloso fin de semana. Mantenía un pie en el aire y los brazos extendidos. El cabello cobrizo le brillaba con destellos dorados y rubís. Sus ojos esmeraldas destellaban, llenos de vida y alegría.

- ¡Oh! ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Es una preciosidad! - Exclamó Alice, apareciendo de entre todo el cúmulo de gente y quedándose a pocos centímetros del cuadro. - Me acabo de enamorar.

- Es un cuadro en el que apareces con Jazz, me sorprende que hayas tardado tanto en decirlo.- Dijo Rose con sorna, observando alegremente a la pequeña enana que no apartaba la vista de la pintura.

Después de su aparición, el resto de los Cullen y los Hale no tardó en hacer acto de presencia.

- Bueno Eddie, al parecer has vuelto a ser víctima del club de arte.- Comentó Emmett, mientras observaba de hito en hito mi trabajo.

- Si, bueno, al parecer hay a una cierta artista a la que le encanto.- Comenzó a decir, acercándose para poder leer los letreros donde estaba toda mi información.- Ves, Ela sigue haciendo de las suyas. También sigue cometiendo los mismos errores.

- ¿Y qué errores son esos, si se puede saber? - Cuestioné, caminando hacia él con los brazos en jarras.

Se volteó en mi dirección y, con una radiante sonrisa en los labios, se aproximó hacia mí, reuniéndonos a medio camino. Rodeó mi cintura con uno de sus brazos, con naturalidad, mientras colocaba con su mano libre un mechón rebelde tras mi oreja.

- No eres realista. Me haces parecer demasiado perfecto.

- Bueno, tú siempre dices que no me veo a mí misma correctamente. Siento decirte que a ti te ocurre lo mismo. Así que, el trabajo ya está terminado, deja de replicar Cullen.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, respetaré la sabiduría de la gran Ela.

- Claro que sí, soy una artista muy hábil. Ahora tengo pruebas que certifican que tengo razón.

Enarcó una ceja con curiosidad, pero esperó callado a que continuara. Busqué en mi mochila un sobre blanco, escondido dentro de mi libro de literatura, y se lo tendí. Lo abrió, sacando el papel que contenía, y leyó con que tenía escrito con avidez. No tardó en mirarme con sorpresa.

- ¿Te han aceptado?

- Sí, así que me temo que no vas a poder librarte de mí en una temporada. Como alumna becada del Instituto de Bellas Artes de la Universidad de Nueva York me voy con ustedes a la gran ciudad.

De repente, gritos de emoción se escucharon y pude sentir el peso de todos los Cullen y los Hale al lanzarse encima mío. Especialmente noté a Emmett, que nos estrujó como si fuéramos muñecos anti estrés. No podía entender todo lo que decían, pero escuché muchas felicitaciones y planes que tendríamos que llevar a cabo nada más llegar a Nueva York, esto último como cortesía de Alice.

Cuando nos separamos, en busca de un poco de aire, descubrimos que no quedaba nadie a nuestro alrededor. Pude ver a Angela perderse en los pasillos que llevaban a la cafetería acompañada de Ben. El estómago de Emmett rugió sonoramente, así que nosotros también decidimos irnos.

Eché una última mirada al corredor antes de continuar nuestro camino. Definitivamente, iba a echarlo de menos.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos! He aquí el capítulo final, el epílogo, de "Muéstrame tu arte". Espero que este fic os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo. Deja una sensación un poco extraña terminar una historia, pero supongo que me acostumbraré. <strong>

**Tata XOXO**, muchas gracias por tu review y por todos los que has escrito en realidad. La verdad es que estaba un poco insegura con el capítulo 23, sobretodo con el final. Nunca había escrito una escena lemmon y la había comunicado al mundo, así que tuve más nervios de los esperados. Para la próxima ocasión estaré más tranquila.

**LauritaMarsYork**, en algún momento tenía que darle punto y final a esta historia. Creo que los autores debemos intentar saber cuando parar. Yo particularmente detesto las historias que se eternizan. Me alegro de que te haya gustado, y espero despertar tu interés para futuras historias.

**Janalez**, gracias por tu review y por acompañarme con tus comentarios durante el transcurso de esta historia. Espero que te haya gustado.

**Lupita-jely-C,** muchas gracias por tu comentario. Estoy muy feliz de que te haya gustado. Espero tener noticias tuyas en futuras historias.

**Por si alguien está interesado en mis nuevas publicaciones, he comenzado una historia de Crepúsculo titulada "Solo me enamoré de ti". Aquí les dejo la sinopsis:**

_"Sí, Edward, es exactamente lo que estás pensando. Yo... - comencé a decir, tratando de sonar segura de mí misma, aunque las manos me temblaban y tuve que apretar fuertemente el borde de la tela de la rebeca que cubría mi espalda para controlarlas.- Me he enamorado de Alice, tu hermana"._

**Tanto los que dejéis reviews como los que no, espero que hayáis disfrutado de este final y, sobre todo, de este fic.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
